ODST Shippuuden
by NightWolf89
Summary: alright first fanfic this is what happens if the genin 9 from naruto were in a helljump squad together and fight their way threw the halo. rated M for language violence and for what ever else comes up that i haven't thought of yet
1. BIO

Naruto/ODST crossover

A/N Alright first fan fic this is gona be a fan fic where the 3 genin teams are on an ODST squad together. I may add a few weapons here or there that aint in the game just cuz it suits the story better, and it will be rated M for violence, language and blood and gore. Here is the squad lay out and weapons

Squad leader SGT. Yamato/Assault Rifle, silenced pistol

Assault Team, team leader Cpl. Hataka Kakashi/ Assault rifle, silenced pistol

Point man Lcpl. Namikaze Naruto/ Battle rifle/pistol grip shotgun, silenced pistol

2 man Lcpl. Uchiha Sasuke/ Silenced SMG, silenced pistol

Corpsmen HN. Haruno Sakura/ silenced SMG, Silenced pistol

Support team, team leader Cpl. Sarutobi Asuma/ Assault rifle, Silenced pistol

Sniper Lcpl. Nara Shikamaru / 50 cal sniper rifle, silenced SMG

Machine gunner Lcpl. Akimichi Choji/ medium belt fed machine gun, Silenced pistol

Corpsmen HN. Yamanka Ino/ Silenced SMG, silenced pistol

Security team, team leader Cpl. Yuhi Kurenai / Assault rifle, Silenced pistol

Assaultmen/heavy wpns Lcpl. Inuzuka Kiba/ Rocket launcher / 6 shot grenade launcher, Silenced SMG

Hacker Lcpl Aburame Shino/ Assault rifle, silenced pistol

Corpsmen HN Hyuga Hinata/ Silenced SMG, Silenced pistol

so the story is gona revolve around narutos squad and mostly his team and mostly him. Also I am using narutos dads name just cause I like it more.

Chapter 1, BIO'S

_ 'Well time to go over the new boot drop'_ Yamato thought to himself as he sat down at his computer and saw the email with the title of the guys you get from the staff sergeant. As he opens the page he hopes he didn't get nothing but boots straight out of infantry and jump school,

Yamato reflects on why he was getting all these new guys cause of the massacre of the last mission leaving just him and the newly promoted team leaders. '_well lets see here first off is Lcpl Namikaze Naruto'_ Yamato reads

Name: Namikaze, Naruto

Rank: Lcpl

Age: 20

Primary MOS: Riflemen

Secondary MOS: Assualtmen/ heavy wpns and Sniper

Years in service: 4

Home planet: Harvest

Previews' units: 9th marines Fox company

"_Shit 9__th__ fox damn at least I don't have to worry about getting nothing but boots"_

Bio: Born on Harvest a year after i was born the covenant attacked killing my mom only reason I am alive is cause my father was able to get a team of the Harvest militia that he worked with to come try to save us and only got there in time to save me. After we left harvest my father left me with my godfather Jiraiya at his farm on Protiguse 1 to join the marines and fight to get our home back. I haven't heard from him in a while but last I heard he became an officer. Well I worked on my godfather's farm till I was 16 then lied about my age to get in to the corps…

" _So that is why he has been in for so long and is so young. wait could he be the son of General Namakazi Minato?"_

After boot camp I went to ITB and got assigned to 9th marines, Fox Company when I got there I got my warthog and scorpion license and then crossed trained as an assault men and by this time harvest was taken once and lost again and I was ecstatic to find out the 9th was one of the units chosen to take it back I was in the first wave of marines in and fought my way to the end of that bloody campaign. after that I went to the sniper course and became a scout sniper and picked up corporal. After that we left to go to Proxy yes I was in that massacre where I was one of the very few who survived that one. After the massacre I put in for the hell jumpers while in jump school I was demoted because I assaulted an officer, and now I am here.

"_Well that explains why he aint a higher rank in 4 years of service and at least I got a combat veteran in this group" _ Yamato thinks as he puts a side note on that bio to remind himself to ask why he assaulted the officer. _"Now then on to the next one"_

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Rank: LCPL

Age:20

Primary MOS: Riflemen

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 3

Home planet: Earth

Previews' units: ONI infiltration team

"_OH damn it a former spook this aint gonna be fun!"_

Bio: Born on earth led normal life joined ONI cause father was a ranking member and got me in early after 2 years got sick of it and joined the marines went to Boot, SOI, jump school now here.

"_Well gives out little info definitely a spook now next is Haruno"_

Name: Haruno Sakura

Rank: HN

Age:19

Primary MOS: Corpsmen

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 1

Home planet: Proxy

Previews' units: N/A

Bio: born and raised on proxy till the covenant attacked after that I joined the navy to be a corpsmen and then went to jump school to be an ODST

"_Well the first complete boot of the group"_

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Rank: lcpl

Age: 19

Primary MOS: Sniper

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 1

Home planet: Unicon

Previews' units: N/A

Bio: born and raised on Unicon joined the corps went to boot SOI sniper school then jump school

Name: Akimichi Choji

Rank: lcpl

Age: 19

Primary MOS: Machine gunner

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 1

Home planet: Unicon

Previews' units: N/A

Bio: born and raised on Unicon joined the corps went to boot SOI machinegun school then jump school

Name: Yamanka Ino

Rank: HN

Age: 19

Primary MOS: Corpsmen

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 1

Home planet: Proxy

Previews' units: N/A

Bio: born and raised on Proxy joined the Navy went to boot, corps school then jump school

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Rank: lcpl

Age: 19

Primary MOS: Assault men/ Heavy wpns

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 1

Home planet: Tutinca

Previews' units: N/A

Bio: born and raised on Tutinca joined the corps went to boot SOI Assault and heavy wpns course then jump school

Name: Aburame Shino

Rank: lcpl

Age: 19

Primary MOS: hacker

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 2

Home planet: Julias

Previews' units: N/A

Bio: born and raised on Julias joined the corps went to boot SOI then COM school head of class on computer hacks then jump school

Name: Hyuga Hinata

Rank: HN

Age: 19

Primary MOS: Corpsmen

Secondary MOS: N/A

Years in service: 1

Home planet: Earth

Previews' units:N/A

Bio: born and raised on Earth joined the Navy went to boot Corps school then jump school

"_well looks like a fresh batch of boots straight from schools. But those 2 Namakazi and Uchiha I wonder how those 2 will work out" _Yamato was thinking as a knock came from his door

"come in" Yamato says as a man with silver hair wearin the black cargo pants and tee shirt and a black neck gaiter around his mouth and nose with a fresh bandage around his left eye

"Jez Kakashi the doc say u can get out of bed rest yet? That only happened a few days ago." yamato asks

" What that old hag wouldn't let me out of bed unless this ship was goin down. Haha." Kakashi laughs

"so u snuck out huh?" Yamato asks

"aint that what hell jumpers do sneaky sneaky shit right. Come on man lighten up the doc said I would be good and hell they are even gona give me a replacement for it." Kakashi gestures with his thumb pointing at his covered eye.

At this Yamato looks at him with an up word eyebrow and asks. "oh really now?"

"yeah they said it was an experimental mechanical eye. But hell they said if it works they will let me stay on active duty, and lord knows we need as much help as we can get." Kakashi says

"You got that right speakin of which I just got the new boot rooster" Yamato told him

"Damn anything good?" Kakashi asks

"Well mostly fresh boots from jump school but 2 look promising" Yamato said

"Oh realy how so?" Kakashi asks with a look of curiosity on his bandaged face

"well one is from the 9th fox and was on harvest and a survivor of proxy" Yamato states in a serous voice

"WHAT DAMN?! At least we didn't get straight up boots and the other one" Kakashi says with a bit of shock in his voice

"Well he was a spook and then joined the corps and hell jumpers." Yamato says

"well what we know about him?" Kakashi asks

"Not much he is a true spook doesn't give out much info." Yamato says

"So what u gona do with them?" Kakashi asks

"Well I was gona give them to your team since you are the assault element and they got the most experience." Yamato tells him

"and what about my third?" Kakashi asks

"A corpsmen fresh form med and jump school Haruno Sakura." Yamato says

"Well what about the rest?" Kakashi asks

"I will figure that out in time but I think u got bigger problems right now." Yamato says as he looks over Kakashi's shoulder and points at the female medical officer with a huge rack and long blond hair

Kakashi just gets a confused look on his face and asks "what u mean?" as he turns to see what his friend is pointing at

He was grabbed by the back of the neck and started being dragged out of the room down the hallway getting yelled at the whole way down while he was trying to come up with some ridicules excuses about helping a little girl who lost her mommy, only to be yelled at more

"this is a military ship and there are no 'little girls' running around lost." The busty blond medical officer yelled

"hey, Lieutenant Tsunada please bring him back to me in one piece I still need him jump ready as soon as you can get him back to me. Haha" Yamato yells from his room as he sits back in his chair laughing his ass off at the shit Kakashi tries to get away with and his horrible excuses to why he does them. _"Now let me see where should I put the rest of you?" _ He asks himself as he looks back at his computer.

**END CHAPTER 1**

Well end of chapter 1 please review and corpsmen is pronounced "coremen" for all the civies out there that don't know marine terms


	2. Boot Drop

Chapter 2: BOOT DROP

It had been 2 hours since the nine new hell jumpers landed on the ship going through check in after check in and now they were all waiting in the duty hut of their new unit's barracks deck.

A blond was sitting on the couch looking at all the other eight thinking to himself _'just a bunch of kids_' even though he was only maybe a year or so older than them, but he had more experience then all of them put together he could think about how he looked like the only one who has seen some action. Then a ravine haired guy sat down next to him that had the same look he had on his face

"Who u serve with?" The blonde asked

"ONI infiltration team. You?" replied the raven

the blond raises an eyebrow then replies " 9th fox, well at least you seen some action I was scared I would be the only one who had seen any, these guys look like a bunch of kids with those blank stares on their faces. I think they are looking for an instructor to yell at them and tell them what to do. Haha!" he laughs while the ravine haired guy looked at him with a bewildered look on his face

"You were with the 9th on Proxy?" the raven asked

the color in the blonds face flushed out to white and he sunk his head down and replied " yeah I was there.."

"damn what u say your name was?" the raven asked

"Namikaze Naruto. You?" Naruto asked

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered

As they were talking two of the girls walked up and the pink haired one asked "where you two just talkin about Proxy?"

"yes why u ask?" Naruto replied

"well I am Haruno Sakura and this is Yamanka Ino we are both from Proxy and were sent out on the first wave of refugees after the covenant assaulted the planet. We just want to know what happened down there?" Sakura asked

"First wave huh? You were some of the lucky ones I guess. after the fourth wave of none of the civilian transports made it off the planet, and as for what happened to the planet, brutes are what happened. After they slaughtered anyone in there way and ransacked the cities for whatever the fuck they were looking for they glassed the bitch." Naruto explained as he got up and walked over to a lone chair, while a little black haired girl who had had her eyes on the blonde ever since they boarded the ship looks on and listens to the story.

Ino stares at him for a second then says "What's his problem?"

"his whole unit got wiped out there the ninth marines fox company. He was one of the only survivors from that company." Sasuke tells her, as he tells them that a look of despair and sorrow sweep across all three girls faces

"I should go apologize, I didn't know." Ino said as she turned to walk over to him

Sasuke grabs her arm as she turns around and says "No let him be he is a combat marine and will deal with it in his own it's their way, no need to open old scars."

"But that is just up surd he needs to talk about it and get it out" Ino argues

"obviously you don't know how marines are. Marines especially infantry stick to their own kind even though we are hell jumpers now a piece of him will always be on Proxy with his brothers that didn't make it back." Sasuke says as the door to the duty hut opens and in walked two brown haired men and a man with silver hair, he had a black bandanna going from the top right of his head down over his left eye he also had on a black neck gaiter from his noise down then, a black haired women with red eyes.

The first to introduce himself is a brown haired guy with sergeant chevrons on and says he is 'Sergeant Yamato and he is their new squad leader and the three next to him are their new team leaders Corporal Hayata Kakashi, Corporal Sarutobi Asuma, and Corporal Yuhi Kurenai'

"All right I got u guys separated into teams already, first team Namakazi Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura you will be with Kakashi. Alright team two Asuma's team Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanka Ino. Team three Kurenai's team Inizuka Kiba, Aburama Shino, and Hyuga Hinata there now separate into your teams so we can get to know each other better." Yamato orders

they begin to move around to get into their teams Naruto bumps into Hinata and says "Sorry" with a cheerful smile she just stares at him thinking _"how can he be so cheerful so quickly after he looked so depressed?" _

"oh i-t-sss o-o-ook" she quickly replies and he reaches out his hand to shake hers and

"names Namakazi Naruto, but everyone just calls me Namakazi" He introduces himelf and she takes his hand and blushes a little and replies

"Hyuga Hinata but you can just call me Hinata. I I am one of the new corpsmen" she tells him

"k cool. Nice to meet u Hinata" Naruto replies.

Once everyone was separated Yamato says "all right let's get to know each other, let's start with name rank home planet why u joined and a little back ground on your past civilian or military and any likes or dislikes, alright who is first, uhhh, Namakazi I wanta know a bit more on our only one of you that has fought with the covenant."

"alright names Namakazi Naruto, I am a second time lance, home planet is harvest" as he says that Kakashi's head drops a bit.

"I joined to take back my home from those bastards, I lied about my age to get in when I was only 16 when I went to boot I became a grunt and went to 9th marines fox company" Naruto says as he points to a patch on his right shoulder with an orange nine and a fox crawling out of the hole in the nine then down it.

"while with them I got my hog and scorpion license don't even ask what shit I had to do to get that one, and then I was cross trained to be an assaultmen and heavy weapons. I am qualified in explosives, the rocket launcher and Spartan laser and I am pretty damn good with a scattergun as well, after all that I was in the 2nd campaign of harvest and we took and held it from those covie bastards for good this time. Once we were done with that I went to sniper platoon and then went to sniper school and became a scout sniper I got back to the company just before the drop on Bloody proxy." Naruto says and Ino and Sakura perk their heads up a bit at the sound of their home world, as all the team leaders and squad leader lowered theirs.

"I am not gona go into detail on what went down there but I was on a sniper mission, when me and my spotter got back we found the camp burned and in ruins, damn brutes completely fucked the place, and I know it was brutes cuz there were the spikes from their spiker guns every were and some of the dead bodies were partially eaten, elites don't do that only brutes." Naruto said as all the new guys were getting a look of horror on the faces while Naruto was getting a sad one and lowering his head he looked up and saw this and perked right up and came back with the rest of his story.

"Well after that I decided to join the hell jumpers I was a corporal by that time and went to jump school and got demoted cuz I assaulted an officer, broke his nose and jaw in two places and his collar bone. hehe. Fucker deserved it to." Naruto chuckled

That was when Yamato jumped in with "so what he do to deserve it."

"he said that the only reason I survived was cuz I hid like a dog and the ninth got wiped out because they let harvest get to their heads and let their guard down. Now I wasn't gona take that so I whipped his ass, when the trial came they asked why I did it so I told them and they only took away one rank and sent that boot ass lieutenant to an admin job flying a desk. Good thing for me the captain was a former fox from before harvest. As for likes I like ramen and dislikes I don't realy care for the central colonies that much but I will still do my job and fight to keep them free, And above all brutes let's just say if we run in to brutes stay out of my way." Naruto says as he finishes up his introduction

At that statement Hinata got a knot in her gut _'he doesn't like the central colonies, if he doesn't like them there is no way he'll like me'_ she thought

"alright next is Uchiha Sasuke" Yamato reads off the list and Sasuke sits up and starts

"Name well he just said it, if u want my rank look at my collar"

_'well looks like we got an attitude problem that will need to be fixed" _ Yamato thinks to himself as he looks at his team leaders and they all got the same thought on their mind and he even looks at Naruto and sees it on his face.

"My home planet is earth, I joined because my father is a ranking member in ONI and he wanted me by his side, well my back ground is I went into ONI when I was 17 cuz like I said my dad wanted me there, I was in the infiltration team hitting insurrectionists hide outs and high value targets, well after 2 years I got tired of it and joined the corps and wanted to join the hell jumpers like my brother Itachi, my likes are tactical training and martial arts, my dislikes are people who hold me back and guys from the outer colonies" Sasuke says the last part with some sarcasm and smirk as he chuckles and looks at Naruto.

Naruto just looks at him and smiles and says with a bit of laughter in his voice "Oh shit a central colony fuck from earth no less with a daddy in high places the 2 things I hate, almost as much as brutes, and a spook on top of it. You and me are gona have issues man, hehe" Naruto goads and they just glare at each other but both knowing they were just having good fun

everyone but the seniors stare at them thinking _'are they gona be good to work together?'_ the seniors just know its two guys from different branches bullshitting with each other

when Hinata heard Naruto say he didn't like the central colonies she felt a knot in her gut when he said he didn't like earth in particular and people with parents in high places it was like she got hit in the gut with a sledgehammer, cuz her father was a big business president of a multi-world business that he founded.

Just then Kakashi jumped in the conversation "that is some big talk about not liking people with parents in high places when isn't Namakazi a high ranking General in the Marines?"

Naruto just looks at him with a glare and comes back with. "I ain't seen my old man since I was thirteen what he has done and what I do are completely separate I don't think he even knows I enlisted."

"oh someone got daddy issues?" Sasuke taunts obviously not realizing Naruto was getting serous now and not joking around anymore Naruto just glares at him hard which made Sasuke flinch

"well at first I didn't understand why he would be gone for such long periods of time and It wasn't until I got in till I understood why he was never around and I don't hold it against him anymore, and yes I wouldn't mind seeing him again but if I don't it's fine by me. Now I thought this was about getting to know each other who's next." Naruto says trying to get the attention off of him

They go through the list of names and most don't have much to say after Naruto and Sasuke went just their jobs and where they are from only interesting things they found out was Kiba liked dogs and hates cats, Shino liked bugs, Choji liked food, and Shikamaru liked shogi and found everything 'troublesome.' (no shit on all of those huh?)

Yamato looks at them and says "alright time for the corpsmen first is Haruna Sakura."

The pink haired girl sits up and says "alright I am Sakura I am a HN in the navy, l am from Proxy, I joined cuz a hell jumper corpsmen saved my mother's life while evacuating us off of proxy and I wanted to join up to do my part ever since then, my back ground isn't much just a normal life on proxy till the covenant attacked. Likes I like cherries dislikes are idiots and perverts."

"alright next is Ino" Yamato called out

the platinum blond sits up and says "I am Ino Yamanaka I am a HN, I am from Proxy as well Sakura and I actually grew up together, I joined cuz my dad was a hell jumper back when they took harvest back the first time but he didn't make it back from harvest…" with a tear about to come from her eye she looks away for a second and continues. "I don't really have a back ground I grew up on proxy till it was attacked, I like flowers and hate the covenant"

"alright now Hinata" Yamato called the last member of their squad off

the black haired girl looks up and starts to stutter out "I am Hyuga Hihihinata, HN, I am from earth, I joined cuz I wanted to get away from my family, and my back ground I don't really like to go in to my back ground that much." As she takes a glance at naruto _'he would never like me if he knew who I really was' _

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT Huuga? you said? aint u the heiress to one of the biggest multi world corporations?" Kiba chimed in

"yyyyyyes" Hinata said with a look of defeat on her face

"damn all daddies money not enough for you u had to get away from it all cuz it was sooooo hard and so u decided to join the corps to teach your daddy a lesson." Kiba taunted

"STOW IT DOG BREATH!" Naruto yells across the room at kiba "I don't wanta here that shit"

"I seen her type and her dads too, lookin down on those without anything I grew up on the streets seen them walk around like they were big stuff, and didn't you just get on his case about connected family members" Kiba tries to defend himself

"like I said shut the fuck up or else I will make u and yeah I seen those like that, plenty of times before but we are in this shit together and when the shit hits the fan she is the one who will be patchin u back together one minute while u cover her ass the other. We all got our own back grounds and own skeletons in closets and we deal with them in our own way. Ss for me and Sasuke we were just having a friendly dick measure contest between branches it was all in good fun. NOW apologize to her cuz you're on the same team and are gona be seen a whole lot of each other for a while." Naruto pretty much yells at Kiba. Who looks at him then gets a bit of fear and apologizes to her.

Yamato breaks up the tension by saying "alright now that that is over with your team leaders will bring u to your rooms girls Kurenai will show u to your rooms u are over on the other side of the deck Kiba Shino Asuma will show u to your rooms"

Naruto and Sasuke follow Kakashi to their room and they were both wondering why he had the wrap around his eye when he stops in front of one of the doors

"you two will be in this room the others will be the next two rooms over and me and Asuma will be in this room right next door now Naruto…" Kakashi said then was cut off

"Namakazi please call me by my last name I would rather not be called fish paste" naruto interrupts

"alright Namakazi I was gona say I served with your dad when I was a boot he is a great leader and in his speeches to us he always said how he was trying to make this galaxy safer for his son" Kakashi finished

"thanks it's good to know he still thinks of me…" Naruto said Kakashi gives a smile under his mask

"oh by the way we were wonderin why do u have that wrap over your eye and face?" Naruto asks trying to change the subject,

Kakashi looks at them with a shocked expression and replies "well one of the hazards of the job" as he takes off the wrap to show a mechanical eye that was glowing red with three black dots around a single black pupil "but you could also say it's a perk cause it has got a bunch of fun little apps to it, and I was one of the first to undergo this experimental procedure to give me another chance at what I do best, as for the face wrap yeah I don't like showing that." Kakashi tells them

"now that is cool!" Naruto says excitedly

"yeah it kinda is, but u two need to get some sleep cuz its 0500 reveille and 0530 PT till 0800 then we need to get u guys down to the armories for weapons and armor pickup" Kakashi tells them

"all right we will hit the hay as long as black ops boy over here doesn't try and kill me in my sleep" Naruto says pointing over his shoulder at Sasuke with that fox grin on his face

"I would only do it if I suspected you of being an insurrectionist. And I call top bunk!" Sasuke tells him

"BULLSHIT you do, that one is mine" Naruto yells as he heads into the room and closes the door

Kakashi watches the door close and walks over to his room thinking to himself _'well at least I don't have to worry about those two when it comes down to a firefight damn I got lucky with the only two combat vets in the drop but then this means my team will be the first to go on the more difficult missions just hope the new doc is up for it she seemed pretty green._

* * *

It was the second day of being on the ship "Tremors Deal" and Naruto woke up at 0445 to get ready for PT (physical training) he had spent an hour with Sasuke arguing on who got top rack after finally settling it with a rock paper scissors match that he won.

Naruto got up and saw Sasuke was already up and ready so he went and shaved and brushed his teeth, put on the his boots, cargo pants and 9th fox green tee-shirt, after he was done he went next door to find sasuke standing outside the door already wearing similar cloths as him but a black odst under armor shirt and looked down the hall to see their pink haired doc walking toward them in short green running pants and green 'field med course' tee-shirt that where all kinda small for her Naruto see this and says to Sasuke before she can hear him and says "at least silkies are good for something. hehe."

This caused Sasuke to blush a little as he looked at her, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"HEY DOC OVER HERE. Yeah Sakura down here." Naruto calls as she sees them and picks up her pass to get over to them.

Naruto looks at her and says to her "You do know you're in the infantry now hell jumpers no less we run and do PT in our gear or at least boots an uits. ( uits is a marine term so there really is no real spelling for it but its boots, cargo pants, and tee shirt)"

She just looks at him and replies "but this is the standard PT gear for UNSC personal."

"Well yeah but do we wear that stuff while in combat?" Naruto asked

"well I guess not." Sakura admitted

"So what's the point in wearing it, train how u fight." Naruto said

Just then Kakashi's door opens and he walks out wearing the same thing Sakura was except a black ODST tee-shirt Naruto just looks at him and does a face palm while Sakura just snickers in victory

Kakashi looks at him and says "What? You guys ready?" then they headed off towards the gym.

* * *

After the gym the team went down to supply and armory to get their new armor and weapons. When they got to supply they meet up with the rest of the squad, and Yamato was talking to the armor supply officer about the new armor for his new guys.

"So staff sergeant you ready for my new guys to get fitted and issued yet?"

Yamato asked

"Yeah sure, I guess got no one else coming in till this after noon." Said the Staff sergeant

Yamato looks up and sees the rest of the squad had arrived and says to them "alright time for your new armor you will be fitted for sizes then given your shit but make sure you try it on after you get it cause you're the one going to be wearing it and you want it to fit right."

As he tells them as they form a line, and one by one they are sized and issued gear and they all try it on they had nearly got everything on when they had to be sized for their helmets

"alright now time for the helmets probably one of your most important pieces of gear next to your weapon. Now once you get your helmet you may choose a color to which you want panted on the top strip of it." Yamato says

"wait we are allowed to paint on our gear in my last unit we got bitched out for that shit." Naruto says

"well you are in the hell jumpers now and we are OFP (own fucking program) here" was Yamato's reply

they all got sized and issued their helmets with a disc and cable Naruto calls out again "hey what is the disc and cable for?"

"it's for your H.U.D. you can customize it to your personal settings like for a sniper can set it up for optimal zoom and windage, an assault men can set it to blast radius, and so on." Yamato explained

"but what if you want all that?" Naruto asked

"It's for prioritizing and setting it up from your computer making it easier to set it up, you can have all those settings but it's just easier if you only put in one for your job instead of having more than one going at a time." Yamato tells him

"Oh ok I got you now." Was Naruto's last remark.

"now any more questions?" Yamato asked

"yeah, what about our mag pouches and shit" Sasuke asked

"you will get your mag pouches after weapons issue so you know which ones to get as for the other shit we have gotten bags over their with basic pouches for each of you the docs got a few extra for their med gear but after weapons issue just come back here get your shit head to your room and set up your gear how you like." Yamato said

The squad moved up to the armory

"once I call out what u got come up and grab your weapon mags cleaning gear and sling, now you will keep your weapon in your room at all times, and have your side arm on you at all times after you get it, and yes all the SMG's and pistols got suppressors. Now I based my weapon selections on your skills from your profiles and how I thought it would serve the squad best, now first up Namakazi you got a battle rifle and pistol for a sidearm." Yamato begins

Naruto runs up grabs the weapon and gear "Next Uchiha SMG and pistol, Sakura SMG and pistol" Yamato continues once the first team got their weapons and were checking them over Yamato started with the second team. "Alright Choji you get the medium machine gun and pistol, Shikamaru sniper and SMG, Ino SMG and pistol, now team three Kiba rocket launcher and SMG, Shino assault rifle and pistol, Hinata SMG and pistol. Now that is every one so go back up to supply get the pouches for your weapon system and holsters for your side arms, and Kiba Shikamaru your SMG's are your side arms, and go to your rooms and set your shit up." Yamato finishes

Once everyone was back at supply Naruto got to the head of the line and said to the clerk "I need mag pouches for a battle rifle and pistol… and also hey swing me some of those shotgun shell pouches and a bandolier"

Sasuke who was right behind him who was the only one who heard him ask for that whispers to him "hey dobe you don't got a shotgun"

"so you think" was Naruto's only reply and that got a shocked look from sasuke "I will show you when we are setting up our gear."

* * *

Back at their room Naruto and Sasuke were setting up their gear putting pouches for different things on their armor when Sasuke asks "alright now why did you ask for a shot gun shell pouch?"

Naruto gives his foxish grin and goes to his pack and pulls out a pouch about 2 feet long and opens it and says "this is why" he opens it and pulls out a stockless pistol grip shot gun "12 gauge, 8 round tube, pump action, close quarters boom stick, I call her Vera. I've had her through harvest and proxy" he says as he attaches it to the back of his armor right behind his back right shoulder "and I sure as hell wasn't gona leave her out of whatever is next, you know for those close encounters" then he pulled out a knife with an 8in blade, with an edge that swoops in then back out (look up zero tolerance knives)

Sasuke looks at the knife and says "not bad but I prefer mine" he also pulls out a K-Bar style knife with a 10in tanto style blade.

Naruto looks at it "nice but that ain't that good for throwing now is it?" he says

"no but that is what these are for." Sasuke says as he pulls out a pouch that has 10 throwing knives each about 6in long in total length

"ok ok I get it you got knives but I still got my boom stick. Hehe" Naruto chuckles

"yeah well whatever dude" as they both go back to setting up their gear and eventually setting up their HUDs on their helmets.

End of chapter 2

Ok I know this shit is getting kinda boreing just talkin about their back grounds and gear but I was just going through the basics of what every new guy needs when getting to a new unit, please review, well I am sure u all want to know what colors everybody choose right so I am doing it down here cuz Its easier than trying to work it in the story

Naruto/orange( no shit right?) sasuke sticks with basic black, sakura/pink, choji/red, shikimaru/gray, ino/white, kiba/brown, shino/green, hinata/purple, kakashi/silver, asuma/blue, kurani/maroon, Yamato/Yellow


	3. The Freeze

Chapter 3 THE FREEZE

_BOOM!_ A bright green explosion from fuel rod cannon hits a few meters from an ODST with an orange strip on the top of his helmet as he runs down an ally way of rubble of what use to be buildings on both sides, once he gets to the end of the ally he jumps into a ditch as a few pink needles hit the sheet of concrete where he just was, he lands right next to another ODST with a pink strip and on the other side of her is another with just black, laying at the top of the ditch firing at the incoming grunts headed their way

"dude where the hell did u go? Second team is beating us to the relay point." Said the one in full black

"just wait" said the orange one.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ As a series of explosions went off in the building next to them and the four story building began to lean and fall toward the covenant ranks and once it fell the three took off down their new opening toward what looked like a watch tower.

"HOLY SHIT! Man how did u do that?" the black one asked

"well I do got some experience with explosives" said the orange one as they drew closer to the watch tower they

looked over to see third team running toward the same building "damn it third is gona beat us to it we gotta move it" cried the black one over the radio

"no look" the pink one yelled as they looked over and saw 2 elites with six grunts in the way of third team and pined them down.

_'alright we got a chance at winning this' _thought the black one as he looked back and saw the orange one stop take a knee, sight in and let off a three round burst and the shields on the elite drop and cause the grunts and elites to look over and notice first team

"DAMNT NAMIKAZE! Why did you do that now they are gonna come for us." Cried the black one as a plasma bolt went over his head and he got low and returned fire at the elites naruto sights back in on the one he just hit and lets out another burst and watches it go down just as second team came out from behind a building and took down the rest of the covenant holding down third team.

"Alright let's go secure that tower and get out of here." Naruto says as he picks up and his team starts running for the tower

The team bursts through the door of the tower and up to the top room the orange helljumper grabs the radio and says "we need pickup"

* * *

Just then everything went white and then to the grey steel of the simulation room walls, and a door opens up and Kakashi walks in to the room where his three team mates were

"good, excellent job on being the first ones to get to the outpost and call for retrieval. I think you guys might even be in the high score area" Kakashi praises as they walk out and look at the monitor and look at their rankings and it was second all-time high score

"who beat us?" asked Sasuke

"looks like a Spartan team from a while back" answered Kakashi.

They had been in and out of the simulation room for the past week training with each other as teams and squad events to hone their compatibility as a whole and one of the things was team vs. team events.

"Well we might of beat them if numbskull over there hadn't stopped to engage those elites." Sasuke complained

"HEY I engaged them cuz they were a threat to the squad I would rather lose than knowing one of my squad mates died and I could have stopped it." Naruto said defensively

"but this was a team event not squad so we look out for us in that." Sasuke arged

"sorry I have always trained how I fight so I see it if u leave a squad mate in simulation you would leave him in combat. Even if they are not even in my unit I will still lay down my life to help any human, UNSC personal or civilian, especially after I got these" Naruto says as he points to whisker like scars on his face.

"yeah I was wondering about those scars and how did you get them." Sakura asks

"Happened on my first tour the one to harvest I had been separated from my squad when I ran into a small group of civilians who came back after we took it the first time, they were scared, there was a kid there as well, maybe a year or so younger than me at the time and I told them to come with me while I tried to link up with my squad back at the camp. We were walking when an elite jumped me and knocked my rifle out of my hands before I could draw it up, every one ran. Hell I even tried running but the damn thing grabbed my face from behind with both its hands and its claws dug into my checks as I tried to pull away as he tried to snap my neck, but the kid he picked up the damn rifle and just unloaded on the elite causing him to drop me and went after the kid it grabbed him by the throat, pulled out its energy sword and rammed it in to his gut before I could get to the rifle and finish him off." Naruto said with a tear beginning to roll down his face as he remembered the event.

"After that I carried the kids body back to camp where I found the rest of the civilians alive and well after they ran for it, but all I could think about is that kid had no connection to me saved my life and give his like that if he had run like the rest of them he would still be alive. So ever since then I swore I would never run from a fight when someone was in need like the kid who saved my life. Worst part about it is I never knew the kids name but he had this crystal necklace I wear in his honor so if I do find someone who knows about it I can give it back to them and I can learn my saviors' name. it's the least I can do to thank him." Naruto finished his story holding back from bursting out in tears

After Naruto told his story both Sakura and Sasuke looked down in shame. "ok I am sorry for what I said you did make the right call in helping them I just get so caught up in trying to be the best I lose sight of why we are fighting these fuckers" said sasuke

"yeah me to" Sakura admitted as well

**EVERYONE REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED AREA SLIP SPACE JUMP IN T MINUS 30 MINUTES** came over the PA system

"well guess it's time to head to the freezers." Kakashi said to his team and they headed off to the cryo-tube deck.

* * *

When they reached the cryo deck Yamato walked up said to the squad and said "alright we are headed to Tulas and meeting up with the rest of the defense fleet that is already there they are expecting a covenant attack after they destroyed a scout ship last week so they are evacing now, it will take us about month to get there so we are going into cryo and apparently we got the last watch of this jump." He finished

"um what do you mean by last watch?" Ino asked

"well in slip space the ship has a skeleton crew working while the rest of us sleep a few engineers, flight crew, and a security team in case something happens when we come out of slip space into a battle we have a marine platoon up for in case something happens on ship and us in case they need a rapid deployment team ground side. So pretty much if we come out of slip space and the covenant have already attacked, we are jumping in and heading down there." Yamato told her, that got a few disturbed looks from the squad

"but they aren't expecting the covies to get there for another few weeks after we get there" Yamato told them and a sigh of relief swept across all the faces except naruto's

_'yeah I believe that. They will be there before we even get close to Tulas.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked over the rest of the squad and saw the same look on the team leaders faces that he had.

Naruto and the rest of the squad had just finished stowing their gear and weapons in the compartments next to their tubes.

Naruto looks over at Hinata who was in the tube across the hall from him and asks "first time getting frozen" she jumps a little realizing he was talking to her

"wweeellll yes it is" Hinata stutters

"don't worry it aint that bad just some nausea, light head and stomach pains when you get unfroze most people puke but it's just something you get used to, oh and make sure you don't leave anything on or else it will bruise like a mother fucker, trust me I left my tags on the first time and god I had the worst bruising around my neck and chest for a week. Hehe" Naruto laughs as he takes off his shirt revealing a number of scars

Hinata goes beat red as he goes to take his pants off that was when Kiba sees what he was doing and yells at him "hey dumbass put your towel on while you ain't in the fridge will ya no one wants to see that" as all the girls are beat read covering their eyes

"well fine if your all gona whine about it, there I got my towel on you all can look now" Naruto says as he wraps the towel around his waist and folds up his cloths by that time every one had started to strip and put their towels on and sakura looks over at naruto

"hey what is this fox tattoo on your arm for its got too many tails on it, and all those scars?" Sakura asks as she looks more closely at it is an orange demonic looking fox crawling down his right shoulder and side of his arm to his elbow with four tails coming up his shoulder and on to his chest and four more along his back and one last one going up his shoulder and on to his chest wraps around in front of his neck to the other shoulder.

"well no it doesn't it's a unit tat me and some of my buddies got it after harvest we found it in Japanese history its call the Kyubi no Kitsune the nine tailed fox demon it is said to be the bringer of death and destruction seen only before the fall of civilizations, and a master trickster." Naruto says with a fox grin. "Well we read that and thought maybe we would be the nine tailed fox for the covenant you know ninth fox nine tails. Well out of the all of us who got the tat I am the only one still breathing so it didn't help that much you could say but we sure as hell brought death and destruction to the covenant that did get in our way, and as for the scars let's just say I am prone to injury but still somehow make it out alive" Naruto explained to the squad, everyone began looking at him and his tat after the story he just gave them.

"well time for nighty night time after Namikaze's bed time story" Yamato calls down the line as he steps into his cryo tube and takes his towel off before going in and every one follows suit, and they sleep.

END CHAPTER 3  
now then a little more back story on naruto and I am working my way to the good shit but I may

go off on details again but I will try to get to the action in the next chapter promise and hope cuz I wanta get their first jump out the way and have some alien skulls bashed in blown apart and purple blood flying, so please review


	4. First Jump

**CHAPTER 4 FIRST JUMP **

Time Skip 1 ½ months

** STANDBY FOR UNFREEZING. STANDBY FOR UNFREEZING**. Sounded in the silence of the cryo-deck as the lights snapped on in the tango section where second squad was frozen. _TSSSSSH_ came from the cryo-tubes as they released their pressure thawing out their occupants and the doors open and twelve bodies came stepped out of their tubes.

As soon as the 6 new guys stepped out they collapsed on the floor hurling while naruto ,sasuke, and the team leaders bent over and puked out the frothy liquids,

"what the…bluuuuh… hell is wrong with us?! Bluuuuh!"cried Ino as she was naked on all four s puking her guts up along with the rest of them

"well this is normal for a cryo sleep u gotta puke this shit up after you get out. Hell some body once told me you should eat the shit you puke up cause it's got nutriants you lost while you under. But I aint gonna be doing that any time soon." Replied Kakashi

"well guess that's why they have grated floors in here for huh? Haha." Naruto joked but got no responded. "come on guys that was funny. What you think hinata? Hinata? Hey hinata answ….SHIT!" naruto shouts as he looks to see hinata still in her pod unconscious.

Naruto jumps up from his hunched possession and leaps to her pod and pulls her body out and lays it on the ground. He listens for breathing and checks for a pulse. She doesn't have either "SHIT! She's got no vitals." He says as he starts chest compressions for CPR.

Sakura looks over to see naruto naked over Hinata's naked body with his hands on her chest then go to kiss her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" she shouts as she tries to get up to stop him from further molesting Hinata.

Naruto stoped 'kissing' her and looks at sakura and says "what does it look like? CPR her heart didn't start back up after the thaw. I could use some help over her doc I ain't a doc you know. So how bout it?" Sakura looks at him with a shocked look on her face then starts to hurl again "aaaand that's what I thought." Naruto said under his breath as he goes to give her another breath.

Hinata opens her eyes a bit to see Naruto's face just leaving hers. He started with the chest compressions again and she started to cough and foam and spat it out as she started he grabbed her shoulder and rolled her on her said when she was able to lift her self-up a bit and start puking on her own

"damn it, you shouldn't scare us like that." Naruto says to her as he sits back in relief.

By this time Hinata is the only one still puking and naruto has her by the shoulders telling her it's alright, and she finally stops and looks around and sees everyone has already gotten towels on and is around her with concerned looks, then she looks over at Naruto and realizes he doesn't have a towel on and starts to blush and looks away just to realize she doesn't have one on either and at this realization she goes even redder and faints in his arms.

"ah shit now what? she ok?" naruto sputters out as sakura walks up

"she's fine but, PUT A DAMN TOWEL ON! And we can take it from here." Sakura says as she takes Hinata from his arms and lays her down on the floor and checks her vitals Ino walks up fully clothed with a stretcher and gets Hinata on to it while Sakura gets some clothes on and they lay a cloth over Hinata's body to cover her nudity.

"alright we are gona take her up to the med wing to make sure she is alright" sakura says and they head off.

By now every one is fully dressed even naruto, and they were all following them to med bay to make sure she was alright.

* * *

When they arrived in the med bay with Hinata Tsunade the medical officer for the ship was already ready for them after she got the report from the ships AI unit about what happened on the cryo-deck.

"I got the report, and good job on your fast actions on" said Tsunade as she walked up to the stretcher

"well we didn't really do much Namikaze did most the work we just took her from him after she came too and brought her here." Ino said with a down look on her face

"we just couldn't do anything just stand around and puke until he had her already resuscitated" Sakura said also with a ashamed look

"well cryo-stasis will do that to you your first few times, but it's alright at least she is fine now all she needs is some rest and she should be good as new in a few days" Tsunade says as she examines Hinata. "but I would like to thank this Namikaze myself when you walk out send him to my office please."

"yes mama" they both say together as they leave.

* * *

Outside the med bay in the waiting room where the rest of the squad waited, as the doors opened the entire squad looked up to ask how she was but sakura beat them to it "don't worry she is gona be alright. You all can go in and see her but she aint awake yet." Sakura said as big wave of relief flooded over the squad

"and Namikaze the M.O. wants to see you to ask what happened" Sakura said to Naruto

"why she has your report and can watch the video recording?" Naruto complained

"doesn't matter she just wants to see you." Sakura told him

"fine I hate dealing with officers… the last one got me demoted. Damnt" Naruto said in a pissed off tone

* * *

Naruto walked into the MO's office she looks up from her paper work at him "ah welcome Namikaze nice to meet you would you like a seat" she says to him as Naruto sits down in the seat and just stares at her

"well nice to meet you, all I wanted to do was personally thank you for saving Hinata's life. If you hadn't acted as fast as you did she might not have made it or at least been in worse off condition, but she will be fine should be back to your squad in under a week." Tsunade tells him

There was a pause as Naruto just stared at her and he started to soften his stare "wait that's it?" Naruto asks

"yeah what you want a cookie, you did a good job and I am thanking you for it." Tsunade said starting to lose her patients

"haha, geez I thought this was gonna be bad. But if that was it I can relax I guess. hehe" Naruto her look changes from her losing patients look to a curios look

"wait what do you mean bad?" Tsunade asked

"well last time I had face to face with an officer he was demoting me but he had no choice really on that one, so I ain't got hard feelings toward him, but the one before him is the reason I hate officers and got demoted, cause of him, so all respect for officers went out the window after that" Naruto chuckles

"why what happened?" she asked

"punched the fucker in the face for talking shit on the 9th fox my old unit" Naruto said

"well don't worry I ain't like that and I only chew some ones ass when they are being stupid." She says with a smile

"well I guess we will have problems cuz I am a sucker for stupid" Naruto says with a grin

"oh realy then just keep it out of the med bay then" she tells him

"ok I will try" Naruto says with a grin putting his hand behind his head

"well you may leave, hope to see you again soon." Tsunade dismissing him

"well I certainly hope it's not too soon, no offense , but with my track record I will be in here pretty often, Hehe." Naruto chuckles as he is walking out the door, and she just smirks and laughs a bit as he leaves.

* * *

Back in the med bay the squad is around a single bed, chattering and talking as Naruto walks up

"sup guys how is she?" Naruto asks as the squad looks up at him

"why don't you ask her yourself" Kakashi says as they step away from her and we walks up

"so how are ya? Think you'll be up an about soon?" Naruto asks Hinata

"yyyeah should be." She stutters out in her quiet voice

"well that's good" Naruto says

"alright you all seen her now and seen she is alright now everyone out she needs her rest." Sakura says to them as she starts shooing them out the door.

"nnnamikaze." Hinata squeaks out

Naruto turns and says "yeah what is it Hinata?"

"thanks, thanks for saving my life the squad told me what you did" Hinata says in a real quiet voice

"hey no problem your part of my squad I look out for my own, and I will never abandon my brothers … or sisters." Naruto says with a smirk as he turns around and walks out the door, he doesn't see her blush.

"You like him don't you?" Sakura asks her after the door closed and it was just Ino, Hinata, and her

"what what do you mean no I don't. what makes you say that?" Hinata says as she turns even brighter red and starts to fidget around and look away.

"well for one you always blush when around him" Sakura tells her in a teasing voice

"do not" Hinata argues

"two you fainted when you saw he was giving you CPR… naked." Sakura says with a giggle

"so it was a just a shock to find him over me while both of us were naked. Not surprising I fainted" Hinata says turning her head away from her

" and third and final you are trying to deny it and come up with excuses." Sakura says as Hinata gets this look of horror and defeat on her face as she realizes there was no hiding it from these two.

"alright, yes I do he is just such a strong person he doesn't let anything get him down even with such a dark past, he just keeps that happy friendly face. I just can't get it out of my head. But please don't tell him, and I don't think he really even notices me" Hinata admits in defeat

"well don't worry neither of us are gona tell him, Right Ino?" Sakura tells Hinata

"hey don't worry secrets safe with me" Ino says with a smile and thumbs up "besides us girls have gotta stick together here right" She says as she starts to head over to the door.

"but don't be embarrassed Namikaze is really a nice guy dense as a ships haul maybe but nice, and you should try to get him. Now get some rest." Sakura says as she starts to head for the door

"uh sakura." Hinata stutters

"yeah" Sakura says

"thanks" Hinata says

"hey no problem, oh and I don't think you will have a problem of him not noticing you with that body I am sure he won't be able to get you out of his mind after he had his hands all over it and his mouth on those lips, hehe." Sakura laughs with an evil smile which causes Hinata to go from her normal pal color to a beat red of a tomato and faint.

'_Well that is one way to make her get some rest',_ Sakura chuckles to herself with that same evil smile from before.

* * *

About 2 weeks have past and they are about to get to Tulas. Hinata was back with the squad and they are all at the common area laughing and joking while the rest of the crew is getting out of cryo-stasis.

Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru where around a table playing poker and Shikamaru had the biggest stack and was in a stare down with naruto for the pot.

"well what you got there pineapple head?" Naruto taunts with a grin

"wouldn't you like to know whiskers" Shikamaru said

"well then I am all in then" Naruto says with his fox grin

"alright I match it." Shikamaru says as he pushes about three quarters of his stack into the pot.

"so you ready pineapple" Naruto says with a grin

"whenever you are whiskers" Shikamaru grins "Kiba flip the river would you" Kiba flips it and it's an ace of spades so there is a king of hearts, two of spades, three of hearts , jack of diamonds, four of spades already out on the table

"well looks like this one is mine Shikamaru says as he lays his two cards down a five of clubs and six of hearts "a straight its all mine" as Shikamaru leans over to take the pot

"sorry pineapple head but…" Naruto says as tosses his cards down to show three and five of spades "straight flush so I believe its my pot"

"WHAT NO WAY!" Shikamaru yells

"yep" as naruto reaches over and pulls the pot towards him

**ATTENTION ALL ACTIVE UNITS REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS 30 MIN TILL EXIT SLIP SPACE **came over the intercom system

"well you heard it to the pod bay everyone." Yamato says as Naruto stuffs his winning in his duffle bag and tosses it on his bed as he walks in his room to grab his weapons and armor

"so Sasuke you ready for your first combat jump, I sure as hell know I am?" Naruto says to his friend

"the covenant aint supposed to be here for another week or so what makes you think we are gona be jumping as soon as we get there?" Sasuke asks

"well call it a gut feeling, and I have learned to take intel from ONI to be wrong half the time and half right the rest of the time" Naruto says to Sasuke with a smirk

Sasuke just stares at him as naruto grabs his shotgun and slides it into the holster on his back then his pistol on his right thigh and picks up his rifle and helmet as he walks out the door. They were all at the pod bay sitting around

**EXITING SLIP SPACE I **came over the inter com and then a big jerk like someone hit the brakes and everyone got a little off balance. Then the ship shuddered like something hit it.

**BATTLE STATIONS BATTLE STATIONS THE COVENANT ARE ENGAGEING THE COVENANT ARE ENGAGEING**

"shit I didn't think the covenant where supposed to be here for another week" Kiba yells as he grabs a support beam so he doesn't fall over

"well guess they got the time on the invite wrong." Naruto yells

"no time for jokes Namikaze, get to your pods we got a job to do" Yamato yells to the squad

"shit we got a mission already fastest I have ever gotten word." Hollered Naruto as he got into his pod

_"enough Namikaze, what's the mission Yamato?"_ Kakashi says over their intercom in their pods

_"there is a Spartan team down there that needs back up and we are the only ship close enough to give support."_ Yamato says

"holy shit Spartans aint they supposed be the best, why do they need our help." Naruto calls over the com

_"well let's just get down there and see what they are having trouble with shall we"_ Kakashi says

"well Kakashi never thought you would be one for sarcasm" naruto says

_"well I just wanta thank them for this eye they gave me, it was on a mission to support them that I got it I just wanta show them my gratitude."_ Kakashi says back

"well just strap in and hold on you'll be able to thank them in a little bit we just gotta get down there first. I am sending all of you the link up point now. Alright everyone got it we are dropping in five four three two one" "hold on to your skulls this is gona be one hell of a ride, YYYYYEAH" naruto yells as his pod shoots out the ship and the rest follow suit.

**END CHAPTER 4**

Ok now its time for your reviews, now about time get to the action part of this fic I was starting to get antsy about it myself so time for them to see some actual combat in the next chapter.


	5. Spartan Team

**CHAPTER 5 SPARTAN TEAM**

As the pods dropped faster breaking through the atmosphere naruto could only think '_hollow shit! My stomach is in my fucking chest'." THIS IS FUCKING AWSOME !_ "YYYYAAAAAHHHOOOOOO! EXPRESS ELEVATOR STRAIGHT TO HELL, BABY!" he yells over the com

"all right Namikaze calm down that's enough, now everybody got the rally point?" Yamato says over the com. When twelve green lights illuminate on his HUD. "good now just hold on and mind the bump see you ground side." He says as the drag chute engages then the thrusters engage to slow down to land.

In naruto's pod he is holding on and feels the thrusters kick in and he gets thrown about inside it _that must be the bump _he thinks as he grabs ahold of the handles on his seat, and checks his screens of where he is gona land and prepares for the impact of the landing.

* * *

_BOOM!_ Is heard as his pod lands and his hatch blows off the front of it and he follows it and clears his area and checks his motion tracker, the map on his HUD and locates the closest pods that fell near him and the rally point and starts heading toward it. '_Damn how the hell did I fall so far from my team Alright first link up with the closest guys, and that would be hinata and kiba looks like they are just a couple hundred meters away on the way to the rally point, cool.'_ Naruto says to himself "hinata kiba you read me?" he calls over the com

"_yeah hey, that you namakazi?"_ Kiba calls back over the com

"yeah it's me hey hold position I will be there in a few minutes." Naruto says to them

_"Alright see when you get here."_ Kiba says back over the and Naruto starts heading their way comes over a small hill and finds a brute patrol.

'_Brutes, well then time for the fun begin.'_ Naruto thinks to himself as an evil foxish grin grows across his face and his eyes get an evil look to them underhis helmet.

* * *

"Well its already been 5 min since Namikaze said he would link up with us and his marker hasn't moved from that spot 200m to our south I wonder what…." Kiba says to hinata as a burst from a battle is heard coming from Naruto's direction "shit lets move" Kiba yells to Hinata as they start running toward the sound of gun fire

_BURRRRAP! BURRRAP! BURRRAP!_three more bursts from the battle rifle come from the other side of the hill they are running up. When they crest the hill and look down on naruto holding a shotgun with his helmet knocked off laying a few meters to his side and _BOOM!_they watch as he blows the knee caps off of the brute that was standing 3 feet from him and watch it fall to the ground and he walks up to it laying with its back on the ground he takes the shotgun in one hand and points it right in the big ape's face and _BOOM!_ They Watch as he unloads a buck shot into its face

"shit remind me not to piss him off" Kiba says with half a chuckle and a bit of fear in his voice

Hinata she is just horrified to just witness the carnage he just caused. "_Is this the same naruto that we meet on the ship no way he can be that cold."_ Hinata asks herself while looking at the slaughter that just took place.

"Hey Namikaze over here" Kiba yells to him as

Naruto raises his head to look over to them and for a second Hinata could of sworn he had orange slited eyes, and clawed finger nails but shacks it off as he walks over picked up his helmet and jogged over to them and she sees his hands are normal and just thinks it was her imagination

"alright let's get moving there will be more patrols once that one doesn't report in" Naruto says

"dude you wasted those guys like it was nothing" Kiba says as he looks around and sees 6 dead grunts 2 jackels and 2 brutes on the ground laying in their own blood.

"I just sent them on their great journey… to hell." Naruto says in the coldest voice the two of them ever heard him talk in. "well lets go." Naruto says as he starts heading off toward the rally point, and they follow behind.

They were walking for 10 minutes before they stopped just below the ridge before they would be at the rally point Naruto looks over the ridge and looks down the hill and sees 4 brutes 3 in blue armor and one in gold all three firing up the hill that the Spartan team they were linking up with

_"Namikaze is that you south of the rally point" _Yamato's voice came over the radio

"yeah I got Hinata and Kiba here with me as well." Naruto replies

_"good now I am pinned down with Kurina north of the rally point an got 2 covenant squads over here one on me and the other on the Spartans Kakashi is the same to the west and Asuma to the east how is it on the south"_ Yamato explains

"we got three Minor brutes and a Chieftain down here but they are only focused on the Spartans don't think they know we are here yet" Naruto says

_"well then try to break through to give those Spartans some support so we can break these shit the covie's got"_ Yamato tells him

" roger" naruto finished off the com

"alright kiba I need you to target that gold plated chieftain with your rocket launcher" Naruto tells him

"don't you think I should aim at the center of their group to hit them all" Kiba begins to argue

"no that gold fuckers armor is 4 times stronger than the others so a hit in the center may take down the blue fucks but that chieftain will know we are here then and will charge our ass's the only reason he hasn't done it to the Spartans yet is cause they could take him down easy that way with the three of them so aim at him then we will deal with the others. Got it" Naruto explains

"yeah got it" kiba says as he preps the rocket

"alright good now get a good bead on him and wait till I give the command" Naruto says as he lays down and gets a bead on the chieftains head. "you good?"

" yeah" kiba says as he lines up the rocket

"k, FIRE!" Naruto says and the rocket flies from the tube passes to the right of the chieftain and impacts the ground in front of him and his shields fail and a burst from Narutos battle rifle rips through it's skull.

The other 3 brutes turn and open fire on the ODST's that just took down their leader and start charging up the hill

"now open up on them" Naruot yells as he starts opening up with his battle rifle while kiba opens up with his SMG and watches their shields flare and fail then their blood splatter the ground.

Hinata just watched all this happen in horror, before they could take the last one down their mags run out of ammo and are began to reload when it came over the ridge with its spiker pistol in hand swinging for Hinata who was sitting there in horror watching it come at her and then hears a _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _And watchs as a chunk of its shoulder rips off then its side then its head explode. Then blood splatters her visor and on her armor.

Naruto walks in front of her kneels down takes off his helmet lays it down and says "hey you good?" then pulls off hers and asks again " I said are you good?" he grabs he chin and looks her in the eyes

she snaps out of it and replies " uh yyes I am good, I just uh uh…"

"forget about it, everyone freezes up once in a while especially their first time that is why we work in teams so when one of us does the others can snap us out of it, now the next time you might not get a second chance now are you good? Can you do your job?" Naruto tells her while staring her right in the eyes

"_wow he is so calm in all this madness"_ she thinks to herself "yyyeah I am good now lllets get going" she replies as she stands up and puts her helmet back on

"good now that is what I wanta hear." Naruto says as he turns around and throws his helmet back on

Naruto begins to runs down the hill and up the other one towards the Spartans "friendlies coming from the south" he yells up to the Spartans as he crests the ridge

"damn never thought I would be so happy to see a hell jumper what kept you" one of the Spartan calls out from behind a piece of rubble

"oh you know traffic is always hell when you're trying to get to the good party" naruto calls back to him

"haha I think I might like this one john" the Spartan yells over to the other one on the north side of the hill "

ok fred enough chit chat we got our support know let's break through these covenant an get the package off this rock" the one called John says

"alright just trying to lighten the mood a little" Fred calls back

"kiba go support the one with the mouth you two should get along just fine" naruto yells over to kiba

"what is that supposed to mean" he calls back as he runs over to Fred's position

"hinata help out the other one" Naruto tells her

"right" was hinata's only reply as she runs over to the other Spartans postion as naruto runs over to John's position and see's on his HUD only displays **SPARTAN 117 MASTER CHIEF **over the Spartans head

"well then chief I am lance corporal Namikaze we got three more teams about this size just on the other side of those covenant to the east, west, and north if we can break them through and get them here we can call for evac and get us the hell out of here" naruto tells master chief as he fires and nails a grunt in the head.

"good now go and help fred on the west break them through first then the east and I will hold them here till you get the others here." The chief tells him

"roger" naruto says

Naruto runs over to kiba and fred. He looks down the hill at the covenant firing at them and says "Spartan come with me kiba keep up the suppression we are gona flank them"

Naruto and the Spartan got up and went down the side of the hill that his team just came from and swings to their side and opens up on them with the Spartans assault rifle and Naruto's battle rifle takes out the ones firing at the other team first so they could open up on the ones firing at kiba

the other team links up with him and the Spartan and start swinging around to where they are firing at Hinata and do the same thing and then sweeps up to the chief and helps with the fire as the first team swings wide and flanks the brutes and wipes them out.

Once all the brutes were finished off Yamato walks up to the chief and introduces himself as the squad leader chief just looks at him and says "alright let's just get out of here"

"I couldn't agree more Tremors Deal this is hell jump team we have the package and need immediate evac at our location." Yamato called over the radio

_"sorry that is a negative with that antiair cannon there, you will have to get at least 20 clicks to the east to get out of its range for pick up" _came over the radio

"what the hell how are we supposed to get 20 clicks in 30 mins for pickup" Yamato says out loud

"well I did see a few hogs and an APC back that way a bit on my way over here" Kakashi says

"how far?" Yamato asks

"300 meters maybe" Kakashi tells him

"alright that's our best bet let's move." Yamato says

The squad and Spartans ran to the place Kakashi was talking about and found an armored personal carrier and 4 hogs but only 2 of the hogs worked and they got the APC running.

"alright now who knows how to drive a hog or work the gun on it" Yamato calls out

"I can drive the hog" Naruto says

"so can I" Kakashi also tells

"and I can drive the APC" the Spartan known as Kelly says

"alright naruto you take the hog with the gauss Kakashi take the one with the missile pod choji get on that machine gun on that APC kiba get on that rocket pod…" Yamato barks orders

"I will take the gauss" fred interrupts

"and I will ride shotgun on it" says the chief

"very well I will take shotgun on the other hog. And everyone else in the APC. I want the order of movement gauss APC then missile pod we are heading toward the abandoned fire base to the east about 23 clicks from here so we should be out of the range of that cannon so we will just head down this destroyed highway and we should get there and remember we need to get there in 25 min so naruto set it at a fast pace." Yamato barks his orders

"no problem." Naruto says with a wicked grin under his helmet, and they all ran off toward where they needed to go

Naruto jumped into the driver seat while fred jumped on the gauss and made sure it was good and loaded and called out "all good up here"

the chief sitting in the passangers seat looks over at naruto and says "you think you can handle this"

Naruto just looks over at the chief with a 'you serious' face under his visor

they hear yamato over the com _"alright everyone is set naruto lets go"_

"well chief just hold on to your helmet and see for yourself" naruto says as he throws it in gear and starts tearing down the highway with the other two vehicles behind him "this fast enough for you chief?"

"good now just make sure to keep control of it and… fred contact front brutes are trying to block the road" the chief yells as he sees a squad of brutes line up in front of their hog

Fred sights in and fires a round in the center of them blowing a few off their feet and naruto just accelerates and bash through the ones that were still standing

"_they are following us"_ came Yamato over the com as a couple ghosts pull on to the highway behind them

"and in front" calls naruto as he motions for the chief to look at the off ramp in front of them to see 4 ghosts come off the ramp and a wraith on the over pass all naruto hears after that is the gauss going off over his head and sees the ghosts blow up and fred swings around again and opens up on the wraith and watch it blow up in a blue and purple ball of fire.

After about 15 more min on the highway they pull off in to the fire base and set up the two hogs at the gate.

"Alright get in defensive positions and prep for evac, naruto, kiba get to the armory and check for any extra rockets or other heavy weapons. and get ready for a hell of a fight if that wraith was any indication they don't want us to leave" Yamato yells out as naruto and kiba run to find the ammo and armory

"Tremors Deal this is hell jump team requesting evac for team and priority package at fire base yankee please confirm." Yamato calls again

_"roger hell jump team evac is in route to fire base yankee ETA 5 min"_ came over the radio

"roger tango, alright we have to hold for five min so get ready for the longest five min of your life." Yamato calls to his squad

"enemy contact, looks like they got a whole goddamn army coming after us we got foot mobiles, ghosts and wraiths headed our way" Kakashi yells from the wall

Naruto and Kiba ran out of the armory with a bunch of rockets attached to their backs and a Spartan laser over Naruto's shoulder

"hey sergeant check what I found and some extra batteries for it as well" naruto calls over

"good now get it on the wall and priority fires are Shikamaru get to that tower with your 50 and start working the brutes from higher rank to lower and any snipers you see, Choji get on that heavy over on the wall, Naruto you focus on the wraiths with that laser, kiba ghosts. Spartans Fred keep that gause aimed on the gate nothing gets through and chief keep that missile pod on the skies if any banshees come our way they are all yours. Everyone else take down all targets of opportunity." Yamato barks

"roger, got, it, no problem" was heard over the radio as everyone ran toward their positions.

Naruto makes it to the top of the wall and looks over to see an entire covenant army heading their way he sets down the Spartan laser to draw up his rifle and throws it on single shot '_well time for some more fun then',_ naruto says to himself as he gets that devilish grin on his face, and starts picking off grunts and jackals that come within range cause none of the wraiths have moved close enough yet, while everyone else opened up on anything that got close enough to engage.

There was a hail storm of lead raining down from the walls as plasma was coming in and covenant were just falling as they rushed the base. A ghost charged up and was meet with a rocket, naruto looks a bit past the oncoming waves and sees a wraith working its way up, he grabs the laser and levels it on the tank holds the trigger for it to charge and fires hitting it at the unarmored joints just below the turret and watches it blow up.

naruto spots more coming up and does the same for a few minutes all hell breaks loose as explosions where hitting both sides

_"this is guardian angel one coming in for pick up"_ came over the radio as a pelican and two sparrow hawks came in from behind them and the drop ship comes in for landing as the gunships sweep past and start firing on the oncoming covenant.

_"the gunships will cover your movement to the pelican"_ the pilot called over the radio as everyone started to break down and move towards the center of the fire base where it had landed,

Naruto hefts the laser back on to his shoulder and starts running towards the drop ship when he hears _"we got banshee's inbound" _ from one of the gun ships and 5 banshees could be seen on the horizon heading their way,

Just then the chief launched 5 rockets from the missile pod hog and started tracking down on the banshee's as the chief jumps and five explosions could be seen in the sky,

_ "nice shot that looks like you got all of… shit I still got one on my tail" _the Sparrow hawk calls over the radio, but by that time every one had made it to the drop ship _"shit I can't shake him"_

naruto turns just before reaching the pelican looks up to see the gunship with a banshee on its tail takes a knee and levels on it tacking and charging the laser and fires shooting it out of the sky _"holy shit that was a hell of a shot thanks"_ the pilot calls

Naruto stands up and feels something impact his shoulder looks over to see a spike sticking out of it then feels another in his leg and falls to the ground and sees a brute roar as it charges up and then everything starts to go black and he hears someone yell "_NAMIKAZE"_ and then a burst from a SMG fire _"we got a man down, we got a man down"_ as he feels his body being dragged towards the drop ship '_well guess this is as far as I go'_ he thinks to himself as he slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hinata looks back to see naruto fire the laser and get up then jerk back and fall to the ground with two spikes in him

"NAMIKAZE!" she yells as she jumps off the pelican running toward his body and sees the brute running at them she levels her SMG and fires a burst into the brutes head and watches it go down,

"we got a man down, we got a man down" she hears Yamato yell from behind her as she reaches Naruto's body

Hinata looks Naruto over as Kakashi and Sasuke reach him "come on and help me get him in the pelican" she says as they grab a hold of him and drags him to the drop ship. Once they get in the back doors close.

Hinata and Sakura start working on him "ok first we gotta get those damn spikes out of him Kakashi hold him down" Sakura says as she grabs ahold of the spike in his shoulder "ok ready now" she says as she jerks it out and he tries to fight back

"fuck you, goddamn whore!" Naruto yells

"what did you say!" Sakura yells at him as he becomes quite again.

"hey Sakura focus he is completely out of it, doesn't know what is going on get to work" Kakashi says to her

"right, right sorry, Hinata start working on that one in his leg" Sakura says as she pulls out the biofoam

"right got it" Hinata replies as she goes to his leg and grabs ahold of the spike "ready… now" she says as she rips out the spike

"fucking bitch!" naruto yells again and goes quite

"well at least we know he is still alive" Kiba jokes

"not funny kiba" Sakura says as she starts taking off Narutos armor to get to the wound. "we need to get him to the ships med bay ASAP" she says to yamato

"right, pilot" yamato replies and looks at the pilot

"already heading there… and my escort wants to thank that son of a bitch for saving his ass" the pilot calls back

"getting him to the ship will be thanks enough" Yamato says

"right should only be a few more minutes I already called ahead to let them know to get a trauma team ready to receive him" the pilot says

Naruto starts convulsing and spitting up blood "shit hold him down we need to get him there now" Sakura screams .

they got to the hanger and as soon as they land Tsunada is waiting for them with the trauma team and rush him to surgery.

"we will do everything we can for him." She says

The pilot of sparrow hawk jumps out of his ship and runs over to them saying "hey where is that son of a bitch that shot that banshee off my ass. I came over to thank him personally." He looks around and sees the team looking glum even with their helmets on. "what? Well where is he?"

The hell jumper with the pink strip on her helmet just points at the trauma team that was leaving "shit what happened?" the pilot asks "he took a spiker to the shoulder and another to the leg after he saved your ass." Kiba replied with accusation in his voice

"what? I didn't know. I am so sorry I will do whatever I can to help. I…" the pilot began

"enough he knew his job and helped out a fellow marine. that is what he does he said it himself '_I would give my life to save a fellow human civilian or UNSC personal' _so don't get to up tight over it he did what he lived for saving anyone he could" Sasuke interrupted the pilot

"sounds like he is one hell of a marine" the Chief said as he walked up behind them

"he is, he survived the ninth fox on proxy so he is hard to kill." Sasuke said

"really the ninth fox damn he is hard to kill then" Fred replies

'_that gives me an idea'_ the chief thinks to himself "sergeant Yamato I got a proposal for you and your team, there is gona be a mission coming up here soon and we need the best we can get on it, from what I have seen I would be more secure with your team there backing us up, I can't give you details now but let's just say it's to help finish this war once and for all" the chief said and looked at yamato and his team as they all look at him.

Yamato looks at his team and says "you can count on us chief."

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. New Mission

**CHAPTER 6 NEW MISSION**

Tat tat tat the sound of a burst from an assault rifle poped off right next to the marines head, "Damn't I need suppression on that covenant turret" yelled someone off to his right "fuck Namikaze you and your team flank left and try to get some fire on that damn thing"

"alright, Kim, Parker, Jackson lets move." Naruto yells at the three other marines in standard OD green armor

"roger" they called out as they picked up behind him heading to flank the turret.

Naruto ran down an alley pilled with rubble they stopped at the top and looked over to see a small grunt squad on the other side "all right we got some grunts prep frags" naruto says to his team and they start prepping them

"damnt I thought this sector was secure" Jackson says back

"well at least the damn fleet holds orbit all we gotta do is wipe out the patches of covenant that are left." Kim replies as they all toss a grenade over and wait for the explosions then four distinct booms sound off on the other side of the rubble.

they all jump over and run down the other side of the hill of rubble sighting in and firing on anything that moves once they make it to the bottom of the hill they turn to find the turret and take it down.

When they reach it they get down behind a broken down wall and naruto says "alright on three, two, one move" and they all pop up over the wall and start opening up on the turret and grunts around it, and watch as their blood splatters on the ground and turret.

"alright we got them, that was pretty easy" Parker says just then a blue ball lands on his chest and every one dives away from him as he disappears in an explosion of blue light, Causing the helmet of one of the marines to get knocked off revealing his blond hair and he hits the side of a building as he is thrown from the blast.

"shit they got parker… FUCKIN ELITE" kim yells out as he gets up and fires his assault rifle at the charging elite in red armor with a sparking energy sword "shit ahaha" he yells as the elite jabs the sword through his gut.

Naruto comes to as the elite is stand over him and says. "now to rid this galaxy of your filth for the honor of the forerunners." As he raises his sword to bring it down on his head.

* * *

Boom Naruto wakes and sits up and sees a bright white light, not realizing where he is he looks around to see himself in a bed with white curtains around him and a black haired girl in helljumper armor at his bedside asleep with her head on his bed he goes to shake and wake her up, when he moves to do it pain tears down his shoulder all the way through his body, and he cringes holding back a scream of pain.

His rustling caused the girl to wake up and look up "oh ah your awake, I ah I'll go get tsunade." She says as she gets up and leaves before he could ask her what happened

"wait hinata, hinata wait what happened?" Naruto calls but she was gone before he could stop her '_damn't' _he thought to himself as he realized she was gone he tries to get out of bed but another shot of pain shoots through his body starting from his thigh.

Then the medical officer walked in saying "stay still you were pretty fucked up when they brought you here"

"really how bad is bad?" Naruto says

"well let's just say there were times I didn't think you were gona pull through" Tsunade tells him he just stares at her

"I told you I got a bad track record of getting fucked up but somehow pulling through, but what happened it's still a bit fuzzy last thing I remember was something hitting me and falling to the ground" Naruto asks

"well you took a brute spike to the right shoulder and the left thigh and got really lucky neither of them hit an artery or fuck up your bones too much." Tsunade tells him

"when will I be able to get back to my squad" naruto asks

"are u crazy with wounds like that you could get out and live a regular life out of the military why would you want to get back to your squad so quickly?" Tsunade asked with shock

"cause the covenant won't stop till we are all dead and if I get out I will only have to wait till they find where I am and I will still have to fight and I would rather be face them head on then hiding and waiting for them" Naruto said in a very serious tone

"fine about 2 weeks for your injures to heal just in time for when we get back to reach" Tsunade told him knowing he wouldn't see reason

"what we're heading back to Reach why?" naruto asked confused

"well after the Spartans got on board with whatever it was they had they got orders for us to go to reach so we went" Tsunade tells him

"what about everyone else back on Tulas?" Naruto asked with a hint of guilt

"well since we are a small ship and didn't have enough time to deploy our troops we were the only logical ones they could spare to leave" Tsunade told him

"but we could have still helped out down there we…"Naruto started to rant

"Hey your talking to the wrong person I only patch you guys up after the battles." Tsunade said defensively

"Right sorry, so is there anything else?" Naruto asks

"No your squad leader should be here soon to brief you on what is going on." Tsunade explained

"how long was I out?" Naruto asked

"five days" she told him

"shit five days? Really that long." Naruto asked again in shock

"yep and I got a question for you." Tsunade said to him

"what is it?" Naruto asked

"where did you get this?" Tsunade asks as she holds up the crystal necklace he normally wore around his neck

"why whats it to you?" Naruto asks defensively

"cause you stole it from my brother, my grandfather had these two necklaces custom made for us," Tsunade says as she pulls out an identical necklace "my brother went to harvest with my aunt and uncle he was too young to join so he went with them and I haven't heard from them since the second invasion on it, so you must of stole this necklace from him or off his body now how did you get this." She was almost screaming as she had tears about to come from her eyes.

"ok I'll tell you how I got that, but you need to calm down a bit and can you show me a pic of your brother so I can see if it was the guy I got it from" Naruto asks and she pulls out a pic of her younger brother "yep that's him" and he retells the story of how he got the necklace

"your brother saved my life down there I never knew his name so I wear his necklace to honor him and try and return it to anyone who may have recognized it and known him so I can let them know what happened to him and what he did for me, and well I guess that would be you so take it, I hopefully have honored him by returning it to his family. I just want you to know your bother is one of my personal hero's for saving me that day thank you." Naruto told Tsunada who tears rolling down her face.

"thththank you for telling me what happened to him I just always wanted to at least know, but I think you should keep it." Tsunade says as she hands it to him holding back from weeping openly in front of him

"what why?" Naruto asked

"cause he always wanted to be in the marines and fight the covenant for killing our parents and if you wear it it's like a piece of him is fighting as well so it would honor me and him both if your kept it and wore it into battle for him." Tsunade says

"right I would be honored to do that for him." Naruto says to her

"thanks." Tsunade says as she gets up to leave and stops at the curtain and turns and says "oh his name was Nawaki"

"thank you" Naruto thanks her

"just thought you would like to know" Tsunade says as she turns and leaves

Naruto lays back down and thinks '_well it's all thanks to you Nawaki that I can even be here thank you'_ he thinks to himself as he falls asleep again.

* * *

"hey dumbass you awake?" naruto opens his eyes to see the same white ceiling and curtains of the med bay, and looks over and sees a ravine haired guy looking at him asking again "hey I said you up the MO said you woke up"

naruto looks around to find Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi standing around his bed "oh whats up guys" he says with a smile

"well at least you're in one piece everything seem to work alright" Sakura asks as he tries moving and cringes

"well it seems to work just hurts like a bitch though I should be ok in a few weeks though that's what the MO said" naruto replies

"well considering you had 2 brute spikes in you, I would say you are lucky to be alive" says sakura

"well will you be up for a new mission when we get back to Teach" Kakashi says

"fuck yeah I am the sooner I am out of this bed and got boots on the ground the better" naruto responds

"well just get better first then we will discuss the mission cause its top secrete the only reason we are on it is cause we apparently impressed the Spartans on our last mission and they requested us for the mission" Kakashi explained

"so more mission's with the Spartans well this ought to be fun" Naruto says with sarcasm

"well dumbass just get healed up cause I need my wingman back to pick up one of those hotties down at the bar, and someone to get my back when those POG's try to start shit." Sasuke says to him as he turns around to leave and Sakura gets a ping of jealous that doesn't go unnoticed by a certain blond

"oh Sasuke so good to know I can serve some purpose for you." Naruto comes back with

As the rest of his team leaves sakura is the last one to leave and turns "well get some rest and get better alright"

"yeah I know I will be ready to kick some ass as soon as I can stand." Naruto jokes

"well just get better alright" sakura says happily

"yeah I gotch ya." Naruto says

As Sakura turns to leave she thinks to herself _"cause there is a little black haired girl worried sick about you"_

As the curtain closes behind her he thinks to himself _"those two just need to fuck the sexual tension is killing me" _and laughs to himself as he falls asleep.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Naruto walks up to the duty hut with a slight limp "well look who is finaly all better and ready to rejoin the group" Kiba snarks as naruto walks in the door

"you 100% now Namikaze?" Yamato asks

"well still a bit stiff and sore but nothing but some stretching and working out won't take care of." Naruto reports

"good, now for the brief on this new mission with the Spartans. It's being all hush hush cause of its importance of its success if we pull it off we just may finish this war hopefully" Yamato pauses and looks around the room to see the expressions on everyone's face go to shock except Naruto's

"so what makes this mission so big that it may end the war I may not have been in as long as some of you but I been in long enough to know that when they say that something may end the war to not put too much faith into it." Naruto says with spite

"well this one is going to hit them at the heart we are going after one of their prophets" Yamato continues

"so we have taken out prophets before most it's done is slow them down a little but never stopped them before" naruto interrupts and gets a bit angry at the mention of a prophet

"well this one we are going for is a higher arc a grand pooba and he has the power to end it… hopefully" Yamato said

"well how are we supposed to get to this higher arc" Kiba piped in.

"well just wait and I will explain what I have been briefed on ok" Yamato says back with some venom in his voice "now than when we get to reach we will be shuttled to the PILLAR OF AUTUMN and get ready to push into covenant held space to assault and take control of a covenant capital ship"

"wait your saying we are planning on not just attacking a covenant ship but boarding and clearing it. That is fucking insane and suicidal." Kiba calls out with a bit of horror in his voice

everyone else gets a bit of horror on their faces then he looks at naruto and sees him looking down with an evil foxish smile on his face

"well I will gladly risk my life if it means killing covies in the most cruel and horrable ways and taking down their highest ranking religious figure and destroying them once and for all" Naruto says as he looks up with an evil glare in his eyes that pierced straight to their souls, everyone winced as he looked at them with those eyes "all I can say is when are we gonna go."

Hinata thinks to herself "_what is wrong with him I never seen him like this except when..."_ and she thinks back to when she saw him blow off the head of that brute. "_why is he acting like this?" _she thinks to herself

"well after we take the covenant cruiser we will fly into deep covenant space to their capital where ever that is and take their higher arc" Yamato finished "now any questions other than saying this is crazy, stupid, and suicidal."

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief at what he just told them their next mission was gonna be "well that is realy all I got like I said the rest of the details are well above my pay grade so that's it if any of you wanta back out you can I won't hold it against you but I do have to say this is gona be a hell of a fight and there is a good chance some of us might not make it back." Yamato ended with and looking around

"well I don't know about the rest of you but this is exactly what I signed on for hitting them where it hurts and now all I gotta say is, plenty of targets to go around" Naruto said with an evil voice and everyone just stared at him as he starts walking out the door.

**END CHAPTER 6**

Please review took me awhile to get this one done so if there are things fucked up let me know so I can fix them


	7. 9th Fox

**CHAPTER 7 9****th**** FOX**

Start off in a desolate city that is falling apart and naruto is laying in the prone wearing a gillie suite on the second story of a broken down building with a sniper rifle watching a mass of covenant brutes grunts and jackels a click and a half away around a bunch of what looked like purple and blue buildings that they had set up looking like they were waiting for something

"Fox den, fox den this pup 1 you reading me?" naruto's voice came in over the radio

"_pup 1 this is fox den I got you Lima Charlie. Hows it going out there?"_ Came over his radio

"cold as fuck me and pup 2 are freezing our balls off out here" naruto said over the radio

_"well why don't you two huddle for warmth then? What happens in the field stays in the field right? Hehe"_ fox den responded with a chuckle

"you sick son of a bitch we don't swing that way and at least you finally came out of the closet and admitted you have homo thoughts of other marines together, Queer bait, and pup 2 isn't my type any way" naruto comes back with as he scans over with his scope to check on pup 2 and sees a lump of what looks like rubble but with a better look he could see his second man, who replies with

_"well pup 1 even if I were your type I wouldn't cause I am already taken by the prettiest girl back home but fox den I might make an exception for you though."_ Pup 2 came over the radio

"when the fuck did you get a girlfriend?" Naruto asked

_"dude I got a pic of her of her over my rack back at base."_ Pup 2 said

"you mean Sara Glen? The teenage pop star?" Naruto asked

_ "yep she's the one, am gona marry her when this war is over."_ Pup 2 said

"dude that don't count you've never met her, and I doubt she would even give a grunt like you the time of day, besides aint she like fifteen or something?" Naruto asked

_"so I am only seventeen so its still legal."_ Pup 2 argues defensivly

"still don't count bro" Naruto says teasingly

_"fine whatever you say, but hay fox den what you say."_ Pup 2 says brushing him off

_"haha maybe once you get back in one piece I will let you buy me some dinner at the chowhall." _Fox den calls with a chuckle

_"it's a date then hehe"_ Pup 2 replies

"what and you two leave me out here in the cold to do all this work myself, I see how it is" naruto complains

_"oh I think we hurt his feelings fine we'll make it a three way haha"_ Fox den laughs

"well I don't want your pity gang bang any way, cum dumpsters" Naruto says

"what the hell you talking about, you do all the work, stop staring at my ass and focus one the covies" Pup 2 complains

"fine their prettier any way" Naruto teases

then rougher older sounding voice comes over the radio_ "well if you guys are done taking out you sexual frustration on each other I need a sitrep on those pretty little covies your thinking about fucking pup 1."_

"uh yes sir they are all just massing around that purple plateform that they set up yesterday looks like they are waiting for something, or maybe someone." Naruto explains

_"well just don't get distracted by jerking each other off out there and let us know if anything changes, and you're all a bunch of, butt fucking fagots" _Fox den finishes

"roger that sir" Naruto says and they hear his radio cut out

_ "dude we been sitting out here for 2 fucking days and they have just been lounging around I don't think they are doing anything"_ Pup 2 complains over their internal com

"shit you spoke a bit too soon we got a phantom in bound with 4 banshee escorts." Naruto calls

_"lot of security for just one drop ship you think that is what we have been waiting for?"_ Pup 2 points out

"probably send this up to fox den" naruto says

"fox den pup 1 we got activity drop ship with escorts just arrived." Naruto calls to Fox den

"roger keep eyes on and let us know what is going on" Fox den advises

"roger" Naruto says

Naruto continues to watch as the phantom sets down and its doors open and 6 giant elites in red and yellow armor with fancy head pieces carrying banners and spears walk down the ramp and a prophet follows behind.

_"what the hell never seen that armor before or that thing floating behind them. Have you?"_ Pup 2 asks

"no I haven't fox den I got some elites in fancy armor and a floating slug. what am I look at here sir?" Naruto asks fox den

_"sounds like a prophet they are high ranking religious Icons higher believes."_ Fox den explains

"I got a clear shot you want me to take it." Naruto says

_"negative don't compromise your position." _Fox den orders

"roger holding fire" Naruto confirms _"I gotta bad feeling about this thing I should take it down."_ He thinks to himself as he has his cross hairs on its head as it goes into a building. "damn lost sight of him you got eyes on pup 2?" he asks

_"negative, wait I got him he is on the top of that big ass blue building_" Pup 2 says

"yeah I got him, sir you reading me I got a clear shot now request to take down target?" Naruto says

_"what is he doing?"_ Fox den asks

"looks like he is getting ready to giving a speech or something please sir I really got a bad feeling about this one we need to take this one out." Naruto explains

_"very well take the shot"_ Fox den says

As naruto gets the prophet in his cross hairs waiting to take the shot when he notices a pillar coming out of the floor behind the prophet and he catches the a weird sparkle of light at the side of the platform

"shit, hey pup 2 hold fire" Naruto says

_"what? Why?"_ Pup 2 asks confused

"sir that is a negative on the target he has a shield around the platform." Naruto explains

_"well you might not be able to take the shot but you can record the speech you bring that sound amplify recorder?"_ Fox den asks

"yes sir shit never thought I would ever us this hopefully I brought the batteries… ok got it set." Naruto says

_"alright after you finish recording get back so we can get that Intel to higher." _Fox den orders

"don't have to tell me twice to R.T.B. (return to base) having hot chow tonight." Naruto says excitedly

_"just remember it took us a day and a half to get out here it will take longer getting back especially if these damn brutes start patrolling again."_ Pup 2 reminds him

"why gotta be the downer man it's not cool, and I think this thing is busted I can't hear a damn thing" naruto complains

"_hey just trying to get you focused man"_ Pup 2 tells him

"I'm focused" naruto says defensively

"_oh really you do know that thing works better when you plug the head phones in right?"_ Pup 2 jokes

"of course I know that it works bet.." naruto begins then looks down and the headphone jack is unplugged "just shut the fuck up."

_"haha dude really? your such an idiot haha."_ Pup 2 laughs

"ok fine I am gona do some espionage shit so I am shutting you off of my radio." Naruto tells him

"_dude come on, your such a baby back…" CLICK_ naruto hears Pup 2 as he shuts off his radio

"well now let's see what the good ol prophet is up to" Naruto says to himself as he plugs the head phones in and he aims it at the prophet and looks through his scope and hears him say

_ "and with this pillar of light passed down to us from the gods we shall cleanse this planet of the wretched humans who stand in the way of our great journey"_ he watches as the prophet raises an orange crystal over his head and places it in the side of the pillar and it starts to glow blue.

"what the fuck" naruto says to himself as it starts to pulsate faster and faster "shit" he flicks his radio back on

_"dude are you listening"_ Pup 2 yells into the radio

"yeah I am here…" Naruto says franticly

_"are you seeing this shit what the hell is…"_ Pup2 asks bewildered

"it's some sort of bomb its gona blow, fox den you get that it's a bomb they are gona att…" Naruto yells into the radio but gets cut off by static over his radio

"**SHIT KONAHAMORU YOU STILL THERE?!" **Naruto yells into the radio but gets nothing but static

Naruto hears a distant voice _"with this power we shall destroy the humans from this" _he looks down to see the head phone and puts it in his ear and then looks throw his scope and watches the prophet raising his hands and the light pulsing faster and faster than one big flash and feels his scope and recorder blow up in his hand and face and a bolt of electricity shoot through his head from the headphone

"**AAAAAHHHH." **Naruto yells as he rips the head phone from his ear then the earth started to shake and the floor below him gave in and everything went black.

* * *

All Naruto could see was black but he hears something off in the distance_. "blarp?"_

"huh who's there_?"_ Naruto asks

_ "blarp blarp honk honk."_ Says the mysterious voice

"what, what the hell happened why cant I move?" Naruto asks

_"blarp honk_"

"what the hell does blarp mean" Naruto asks

_"blarp"_

"does it mean yes?" naruto asked

_"blarp"_

"it does" naruto says with excitement

"_blarp_"

"or does it mean no?" naruto asked with defeat

_"honk"_

**"WHAT DOES BLARP MEAN?!" **naruto yells into the darkness

"naruto you down there!" a voice in the distance called out

"what who is that?!" Naruto asked

"who else its Konohamaru don't worry I will get you out i am almost to you"the voice says as a rock is pulled away from Narutos face and he can see day light and the silo wet of a marine wearing a boonie and ghilli suit, then Konohamoru's face comes in to focus

"dude what the hell happened?" naruto asked

"I have no fucking clue that pillar was pulseing the radios went out, then the ground started to shake and that building I was next to came down ontop of me took 3 hours to dig myself out then another 2 to dig you out my radio was crushed but yours seems undamaged but won't work for some reason." Konohamaru explained as he finished digging naruto out and helps him up

"where's your rifle?" Naruto asked

"buried under that damn building and bet bent in half by a slate of concrete, better it then me right." Konohamaru jokes

"where is my gear?" Naruto asks looking around and sees a pack on the ground half buried with a barrel next to it "there it is" he says as he gets up to get it but winces in pain and sits back down.

"shit I think my leg is broken." Naruto says with a lot of pain in his voice

"I'll grab it" Konohamaru says as he runs over to the rifle and bag and digs them out and brings them over the rifle looked ok but when he brought it up to look through the scope there was no picture

"shit that must have been one hell of an EMP, for it to have knocked out my optic, that's probably why the radios don't work." Naruto explains

"but isn't our stuff protected from that shit?" Konohamaru asked

"maybe since we were so close it wasn't enough but any way we gotta head back over to base, where are the covenant?" naruto asks

"gone I came out of the rubble and they were gone the entire army" Konohamaru says

"well I guess we can get some luck once in a while right." Naruto says with a smirk as he reaches in to his pack and pulls out an extra scope "here throw that on there make sure it's on the rail closest to the buttstock"

"what the hell, this is old school." Konohamaru tells him not really beliving what he had in his hand

"well I always bring an extra one of those, just in case the battery dies in mine." Naruto says

"whatever man only you would bring an antique optic to an alien war zone." Konohamaru jokes

"just mount it and get ready I need to splint this and find a crutch" Naruto said as he looked around while pulling out a splint from his pack he sees a pipe about the right height splints his leg and grabs the pipe and pulls out the SMG and mags from his pack, hands the pack to Konohamaru and says "alright lets get going" and they set off for base."

After about a day and a half of hiking they finally made it to the last ridge and as they cross it the look down on what was left of their base.

It was just smoldering fires and ash "shit they must of hit this place as soon as the EMP hit them and they had no idea it was coming." Naruto said with a pang of guilt throbbing though his mind

_"I should of taken that shot I would of stopped this from happening if I took him down when I had the chance." _ Naruto says to himself as he looks down on the camp.

"well let's see what we can salvage and if we can find some sort of evac out of here." Konohamaru says as he starts to head down the hill with naruto limping while leaning on his shoulder.

As they enter the camp naruto yells _'aaaahhhh'_ and grabs his head as he feels the pulsing of electricity run through his head and hears _"shan shu shunder shands sh-e sh-ow?"_

"what the hell who are you" naruto yells

"are you ok bro? your acting weird man, well weirder than normal, the only ones here are you and me" Konohamaru tells him

Naruto just looks off into space then refocuses on Konohamaru "yeah I am fine, lets see about that evac." Naruto says as he shacks his head

"you know what how bout you stay here and rest a bit first, while I go look for some way to get us out of here you did have a building come down on your head and then walk for a day and a half you need to sit down for a while." Konohamaru says with some concern in his voice

"your right just over doing it I guess, yeah I will sit down, you go find some way to get us out of here, oh and here leave the rifle and take this" Naruto says as he hands him the SMG "that rifle isn't gona do any good in these close quarters."

"well what if there are some still around and you need it?" Konohamaru asks

"don't be such a boot, you honestly think I am not prepared." Naruto says as he reaches behind his back and pulls out his stockless shotgun and does a brass check, and looks at Konohamaru with a foxish smile.

"only you would have 3 guns on him for one mission." Konohamaru chuckles with a smile

"no I got four" Naruto says as he points as his pistol on his hip "now go find a way to get us out of here"

"whatever man is that scatter gun even authorized?" Konohamaru says as he turns and trots down the side of a blown out tank.

"does it matter we're killing aliens." Naruto calls out to him as he watches him run off

"_cute kid." _Came the voice from before again

Naruto looks over at a broken down tank and sees a big ass orange fox laying on its track

"who the hell are you?" Naruto says as he raises his shotgun.

_"wait don't shoot you can see and understand me now?"_ the giant fox says with a somewhat surprised but happy look on his face

"yeah just who are you?" Naruto asks as he feels a wave of dizziness wash over him as he stands up to get a better angle on the fox_._

_ "your new best friend." _The fox says with a grin

"what?" naruto asks while forcing himself to stay standing

_"but just hold on sit down before you pas…"_ the fox began but everything goes black again and the voice just fades into the darkness _"fuck not again"_

* * *

"AHHHHH" naruto sits up in his bed when he wakes up gasping and _'THUNK'_ and he feels a sharp pain in his head

"OH DAMNT THAT FUCKING HURTS" Naruto yells out loud

"well I would think you would have learned not to sit up so fast anymore after how many times you have done that already." Sasuke says as he walks out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth "bad dream?" he asks

"yeah" Naruto replies

"proxy?" Sasuke asks

"yep" Naruto confirms

"wanta tal…" Sasuke began but got cut off

"if I wanted to talk about it I would of by now." Naruto snaps at his squad mate

"ok but hey we should be at Reach by the end of the day so get ready and packed we are getting shuttled over as soon as we get there." Sasuke tells him

"alright" Naruto says as he jumps off his bunk and gets ready and thinks to himself "_who the hell was that fox? first time he's been in that dream."_

END OF CHAPTER 7

Please review I had to get the story of proxy and the introduction of the fox out of the way some time and this is the best time to do it before everything kicks off.


	8. Reach

**CHAPTER 8 REACH**

The ship had just come out of slip space at reach and headed toward a larger ship with PILLAR OF AUTUMN painted on the side. Naruto and Sasuke walked into the hanger in full gear carrying their helmets, weapons and packs, where the rest of the squad and Spartans were waiting for them.

"well seems everyone is here now let's get on the bird." Yamato says as he turns to get on the pelican and every one follows Kakashi looks at Naruto's head and sees a big goose egg

"hey naruto what happened to your head?" Kakashi asks

"what? nothing" Naruto said defensively

"he woke straight up again and smashed it on the ceiling again." Sasuke said holding back a chuckle

"having flash backs" Kakashi asked

"yeah but I am fine they are just dreams." Naruto says trying to brush it off

"well just remember you aint the only one haunted by past engagements, we all have them just remember if you want to talk, me and the other seniors are here." Kakashi explained with sigh of guilt

"When the hell did you get all sentimental?" naruto asks as he sits down and the back doors of the pelican closes and the bird takes off and heads out of the ship.

"well ever since I had to sit through another 4 hour stress management class and 3 hour suicide prevention class cause of our last op." Kakashi said with a bit of annoyance in his voice

"haha yeah only thing those classes achieve is higher stress, and gives a reason and new ways to commit suicide." Naruto joked

"yeah you got that right. But seriously how you holding up?" Kakashi asked

"I am holdin" Naruto says as he sits back in his seat

the pelican docks with the pillar of autumn, and lands in the hanger and the back doors open, naruto stands up and starts to head for the door as Kakashi watches him walk away and sighs to himself thinking _"well he defiantly has got thick enough skin for the job."_

As Naruto walks out he sees a bunch of Spartans inside the hanger waiting to greet the chief as he walks over to them and then engage in a conversation he can't hear

A man in a naval officers uniform waving them over and calls out "hey helljumpers over here."

As they all looked over to the officer waving them over and start heading over there and get in a school circle around him and a table with a platform and the man says "my name is Captain Keys I am the captain of the battle ship pillar of autumn, and this is the ships AI Cortana."

A light flashes and woman made of blue light appears on the table.

Naruto feels a twitch that made his hair on the back of his neck stand up and heard a low _'GRRRRRRRR' _he looks behind him to see where it came from

Sakura sees him look around and asks "what is it?"

"oh nothing thought I heard something but guess it was nothing" Naruto says as she looks at him with a confused look he shrugs then looks back and swears the AI was staring at him for half a second.

"_I swear I heard something growl and a weird feeling when that AI showed up on that table"_ he thinks to himself when he realizes the AI was talking

_"… now then to the mission briefing I have already gone over it with the rest of the crew, now then I am sure your squad leader has briefed you on the basics of the mission?"_ Cortana said as everyone nods their head "_good then you know we are planning on taking over a covenant flag ship and flying it in to covenant held space to capture one of their major leaders and try to get them to end this war. That is pretty much it I could go into more detail but if I know helljumpers, they like things stupid simple so now that you and the chief are here we can begin to depart, any questions?"_

Kiba raises his hand up and says before she can call on him "why were we chosen for this mission at the last moment?"

_"well I don't know you would have to ask the chief that, he was the one that said he wanted your squad on the mission."_ Cortana says with a gesture over to the chief who was walking up to the table in front of them and stops in front of it next to cortana

"you were picked because I want not only the best teams on this mission but also because I saw something in your team that I don't see that often in others, your lack of hesitation to head into a danger zone with no prior knowledge of what to expect, dedication to the mission the fact that even though you were out manned and out gunned you kept the mission above all else you told us to get into the bird first, instead of all running to the bird and trying to get out as fast as you can and let us deal with the oncoming covenant, your disregard of self to help protect a fellow service member even though it almost cost you your life…" Chief says this and looks at Naruto

cortana follows his gaze and says to herself _ "that is the one I had the weird sense about earlier." _

"… because of your performance I knew this team would be essential to this missions success." The Chief finished

Naruto whispers to Kakashi "first time I ever hear a Spartan give this much credit to non-Spartans."

Kakashi just smirks then whispers back to Naruto "must have been hard for him, but he did get us on this mission so maybe it's sincere and we really did impress him that much."

_"Now then the rest of the crew except the skeleton crew are in cryo stasis and ready to depart we will depart as soon as we are at a safe distance from reach which should take about a day."_ Cortana says as "_so you can either go to cryo or stay on as skeleton crew for a while."_

Naruto chimes in and says "don't know about you but I don't feel like going to the freezer just yet" Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata agree with him but the rest of them wanted to get to cryo freeze and just sleep the trip off.

"after the last time I don't really want to go into that cryo tube again." Hinata said

_"very well everyone but Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata head to cryo station 6 and get ready for cryo stasis"_ Cortana says to the squad as they walked off

_"and you four head up to deck 4 bravo to get a room for while you are on the skeleton crew security and react team, and which one of you is senior man?"_ cortana asks

"its Namikaze mama." Naruto replies

_"what was that?"_ she asks and looks at him

"my name its Namikaze, and I am senior man." Naruto says

"WHAT? What makes you think your senior man?" Sasuke states in outrage

"well for one I have been on two tours to combat zones not including the little engagement we had on Tulas and I was a corporal." Naruto says to him

"so I was in charge of an ONI infiltration team." Sasuke retorts back

"so that was ONI this is the marines once you go to the corps not much of what you did before matters hell you could be a master chief in the navy and come to the corps and you will only get out of boot as a P.F.C. so it don't matter." Naruto retorts back at him.

_"Alright enough you two but Namikaze is right when it comes down to it he is senior man between the two of you. So Namikaze I expect you to take charge of these three and bring them up to billeting and then report to the crew office to stand by and receive a brief on what is expected while you are on the crew."_ Cortana informs them

"roger that, alright lets go guys the glowing lady is starting to freak me out a bit. No offense mama but a talking computer is just a bit much for a farm boy like me." He says with a laugh

_"none taken just don't be late you got 30 mins to get settled and to the brief I have sent the location of your rooms to your data pads."_ Cortana says to them as they start to walk away

naruto reaches into his cargo pocket and pulls out his data pad ( its looks like a black gameboy color but the entire front is a touch screen so no buttons and has a hard rubber case surrounding it)

once they were out of ear shot the Chief asked Cortana "so what do you think of the new team I picked"

_"well I do say they have a good track record and must have done a hell of a job to impress you enough to get them on this mission."_ She replies as she looks off into space as she watches naruto leave

"but?" master chief asks.

_"but that blond Namikaze he, well there is just something about him that unnerves me"_ Cortana says

"how so?" the chief asks

_"like when he first came around the table when I looked at him I swore I sensed something." _Cortana explains

"like what" the Chief asks

_"like another presence inside of him."_ she says

"how so?" chief asks

_"like another AI but that's impossible an AI cant fuse with a human but it was like nothing I have ever come across before."_ Cortana said

"well he sure as hell proved himself to me on Tulas but I will keep an eye on him" Chief told her

_"no you got more important things to worry about its probably nothing probably just a flare in my programing"_ Cortana said

"if you say so" the chief says as he starts to walk away from the table

"but there is something about him" she says under her breath as he walks away

* * *

"Dude really a gen 2? you need to upgrade to the gen 5 shouldn't that have been issued to you when you got to this unit, hell that thing looks like an old game system before we had virtual reality." Sasuke says with a snicker as he pulls out his (looks like an Ipod touch) and looks at the girls and asks "how bout you? You got this when you got to this unit didn't you?" as he holds his up and they pull theirs out

"yeah I thought we all got issued this with all our gear?" Sakura says with a confused look on her face

Naruto just huffs with an upset look on his face and says "well I got issued that as well but I just leave it in my pack cause I prefer this one for a few reasons, one I got this back from my first unit so it has some sentimental value" he shows them the back where _Namakazi 6995 AB+/ 9 fox assault/sniper _(the slashes mean that it was a new line of writing on the back)

"so I am taking this everywhere I go and it has all the updates that one does, and let's just say a friend from my old unit was a genius with electronics and modified it for me." He says with a smirk and looks at them hits the button on the side and a 3D hologram of what was on his screen appeared 2in from the actual screen.

When it did that the two girls were in aw and Sasuke just looked bewildered

"how the hell did you get it like that the military sure as hell doesn't get us that good of shit?"

"well like I said he was a genius with electronics and computers he told our section he could do it as long as we paid for and ordered the parts he needed and he would do it, it was a bit pricey but hell I ain't ever gonna replace it now, I still have no idea why the hell he joined the infantry when he could have had a nice cushy job in the tech field." Naruto said as they kept walking and walked onto Bravo deck and found their rooms

they had the two rooms right next to each other and walked into them and dropped off their shit and headed to the briefing room.

* * *

45 min later in the briefing room the four hell jumpers waited on the sergeant of the guard for their briefing on what they were supposed to do while on the skeleton. They were all over the room Sasuke leaning up against the wall, Sakura and Hinata in the back corner chattering, like school girls, mostly Sakura whispering to Hinata, and Hinata stuttering an objection to what she was saying. Naruto was sitting in a chair propped up on the back legs with his feet on the table eyes closed at the front of the room half listening to the girls not really paying attention to what they were saying when he hears the door slide open and a sergeant wearing basic OD green marine armor and walks up to the front of the room and knocks narutos feet off the table

"alright I am sergeant Tray the S.O.G. of this ship while we are in slip space. while in slip space we have one marine platoon on guard and react, and the Spartans are prepping for their op once they are done prepping they too will be in cryo until whenever they are needed. We didn't have any hell jumpers on standby till you guys decided to volunteer for it. But it's pretty much skate as hell only thing you 4 have to worry about is if they need someone ground side right away but this is supposed to be a space op, so I don't see that happening any time soon. But for now just go to your rooms and standby cortana will call for you if we need you. Any questions?" they just got up to leave

"alright guess you will know where to find us if you need us." Naruto said as he was heading out the door back to his room

As they were walking up to their rooms they heard a siren and Cortana over the PA system say _**"ALL REACT TEAMS TO YOUR STATIONS, ALL REACT TEAMS TO YOUR STATIONS. HELL JUMP TEAM TO HANGRER 6."**_They all just looked at each other and their PEP's vibrated and a new message with directions to hanger 6 came on to their screens.

"well guess it's to hanger 6 then" Naruto said casually and they started running down to the hanger

They came running through the door to the hanger and Naruto said "so whats the situation?" as the Spartans and Capt. Keys looked at them as they came through and walked up next to the Spartans

"well Reach just sent out a distress call to all UNSC ships in the area to return to Reach and assist with its defense, Spartans we already have 2 missions for you." Keys said turn directly to the chief. "first is the defense platform the covenant have landed and the navigation computer needs to be confirmed destroyed and Castle base is requesting back up." The chief nods in response looks at his Spartans

"alright you two with me we are going for the defense platform the rest of you head down to castle base." The chief gives his orders and they head off to their pelicans.

Naruto looks at them leave and walks up to the captain and says "sir what do you want me and my team to do?"

"get your gear get to your pods and prepare to jump you are on standby if any other unit requests assistance you are jumping down there." Keys tells him

Naruto just looks at him then says "roger that sir." Thinking he just got shafted from a jump he and his team heads to their rooms to grab their shit and head to the jump pods.

They just got to the pods after getting their gear and ammo and sat down next to their pods. Ten minutes after they sat down they heard cortana over the PA _say __**"HELL JUMPERS PREPARE TO JUMP"**_

naruto jumped out of his chair threw his helmet on and strapped into his pod as it was closing up and saw Cortana on the screen in his pod and she was starting the brief as he felt and heard his pod getting ready to launch

_"alright we just got a priorty call from noble team its another Spartan team that works out side of the chiefs command. They were stationed on reach when it got hit, your mission is to secure a landing zone and secure a priority package in their possession they are not the mission the package is and we need to get that package to the ship at all costs understood?"_ Cortana explains as he heard the final latches begin to release

"_roger_" was heard four times over the radio

_"I have sent you the location of the pickup zone once you have secured it send for pickup and hold while the drop ships get to you, good luck helljumpers"_ and he felt the thrusters and a jolt as the pod was shot toward the planet.

* * *

Naruto felt his adrenaline pumping again as he plummeted toward the planet below. He turned on his com and called over it "noble team this is hell jump team one, noble team this is hell jump team one. do you read me?" he waited a second and repeated "noble team this is hell jump team from the pillar of autumn do you read?"

_"yes hell jump team this is noble four Emile what is your current pos?"_ a voice came over the radio

"we are currently on our way down and will be landing in the vicinity of the docking yards in about 30 seconds, once we are there we will link up with you take a dock hold till evac arrives." Naruto says back to them as he checks his altimeter and checks his screen and sees the ground getting closer. He braces for impact and '_BOOM!_'

Naruto's pod crashed into the earth and his hatch blows off and he jumps out with his battle rifle leveled and scanning his sector he looks around and sees three more pods and hell jumpers do the same as they start to head to the entrance of the dock yard.

They make it to the front gate to find a group of marines firing in at a group of covenant trying to hold them off. Naruto didn't have to say anything the team just went into action and began to engage the enemy forces. He spotted a lieutenant and ran over to him

"sir have the Spartans linked up with you yet." Naruto asked the Lieutenant who just looked at

"negative I didn't even know there were Spartans heading this way but they sure as hell could be of use right now we have been trying to get back up here to retake the docks but I haven't been able to get ahold of base you're the first support we have seen and we are glad to have you. but are you four it, I was hoping for more?" he asks

"sorry sir but we have a priority mission we need to get that Spartan team out of here and you just got lucky that this is the only place our birds will set down to get us, so we will get you out of here as well." Naruto said to him

"well guess my luck had to change sooner or later right?" said the Lieutenant as a pink needle hit his helmet and his head burst into a bloody little bits.

_'well guess it changed back'_ naruto said to himself

"noble four this is hell jump team what is you pos" Naruto called over the radio

_"in route we are on a mongoose heading toward your position I can see a fire fight going on at the gates."_ Came over the radio Naruto looks back and sees a quad racing down the hill toward them

"alright I got eyes on you that is us in the fire fight we could really use some extra support to punch through." Naruto said over the radio

_"roger that on our way."_ the Spartan said and the radio clicked off

Naruto turned and fired a burst into the head of a grunt trying to level a fuel rod cannon. After picking off a few more grunts and a couple jackals a Spartan with a skull stenciled on the helmet visor carrying a shotgun came up next to him behind the low wall he was on.

"you noble four?" Naruto asks over the gun and plasma fire

"yeah but just call me Emile, you hell jump team?" the Spartan replies

"yeah Lance corporal Namakazi, we need to get to the landing platform, the ship won't be on standby forever once the Chief gets back from his mission they are leaving, you got the package?." Naruto yells

"you mean 117? And yeah noble 6 has it" Emile asked with some confusion in his voice

"yeah I think that's his number, but we got more pressing issues." Naruto yelled back

"well let's not waste time let's move." Emile said as he jumped over the barrier with his shotgun blasting

_"damnt, I think I might like this spartan" _naruto thought to himself as he jumped over the barrier right behind him and started to fire at anything that wasn't human he got ahead of the Spartan for a second when he felt something grab him by the throat and slam him up against the wall and was looking into the black beady eyes of an elite with red armor that roared in his face.

Emile looked over in time to see the hell jumper against the wall and was about to let off a round in the elites side when he saw blue blood splutter out of its neck and across the helljumpers visor and the elite let go of the helljumper and it grabs its throat as it stumbled away from him with blood coming out neck and through its hands, the hell jumper fell to the ground pulled out his pistol and fired a round into the elites head, when the elite was on the ground with blood oozing out of its neck and head.

the helljumper walked up to it and reached for its neck and pulled out his knife wiped off the blood on his pants and sheathed it onto his lower back. Standing up he hollered over to Sasuke "hey sasuke first knife kill."

The Spartan just looked over at him said "you know what I think I am starting to like you kid."

"well then how bout we discuss your feelings after we get off this rock, Ok." Naruto calls over to the Spartan

"_yep defiantly like this one."_ Emile says to himself as they start to head into the docks.

The four hell jumpers two Spartans and 7 marines from when they first landed all ran through the big doors of the dock yard maintenance area and end up on the other side looking out into a giant canyon, with two pelican landing pads at the edge of it

"alright does anybody got a machine gun or see a turret around" naruto yells at the marines that were with them

"I got a medium here" (pretty much a 240 machine gun) one of the marines says

"alright I want it on that door everyone else see if we can find any weapons caches here this is a military dock so there should be at least something and lock all the doors that lead to this place I want them only coming through this door" naruto started barking orders to the marines

"he Namikaze I got an armory over here" Sasuke calls over

"alright let's see what we got" he says as he walks over to where Sasuke had found the armory. He looks in and sees a few rifles a couple shotguns a rocket launcher a sniper rifle and a Spartan laser.

"well Spartans I am sorry but the laser is mine I don't really care if it does have your name on it" Naruto said as he hefted the Spartan laser over his shoulder

everyone got ammo and Sasuke grabbed a rocket launcher and a few rockets "you even know how to use that?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he loaded a rocket into the breach.

"just cause I haven't shot it at a covenant don't mean I have never shot it at something." Sasuke yells back

Just then they heard gun fire from one of the doors that hadn't been sealed yet and marines yelling. Just then a group of 3 brutes stormed into the open area firing and lunging at anything that moved.

The two Spartans jumped into action and cut one down with a bust from an assault rifle to the head the next went down with a bigass hole in his chest from the buck shot of Emile's shot gun.

As Emile was turning around he was hit with giant hand of the brute chieftain. He looked into the eyes of the chieftain as he drew back his other massive hand and _"ok this one is gonna hurt?" _was all that was going through his head before he saw a faint glow of red light out of the corner of his eye get brighter and brighter, then a flash of red light race toward him and blow the brute in front of him away.

He fell to his knees on the ground looked over at naruto on one knee lowering the smoking Spartan laser and says "ka-ma-ma bitch"

Emile just looked at him then said "ok I will not argue about the Spartan laser you got it, but what the hell is ka-ma-ma mean?"

"damn straight I got it, and I have no idea it was just the first thing I could think of." Naruto joked to the Spartan

"Get that door sealed up I don't wanta lose anymore of you." Naruto yelled as they drug out the two bodies of the marines that got attacked by the brutes that broke through.

"hey we got incomeing" Noble 6 said as he points out to the other side of the canyon. As a group phantom drop ships started to head their way. Naruto started to look around and saw a MAC gun on top of the building and then looked at Emile.

"ooohhh yeah you can definitely have the Spartan laser now but that bad boy is mine." Emile says as he runs off toward the building to find a way up there.

Noble six was about to follow him when naruto yelled "hey Noble six just were the hell do you think you're going, you got the package you aint leaving my sight and we need you down here more then he needs you up there." The Spartan just looked at him and nodded knowing it was true. Naruto turned and leveled his laser on one of the engines of a phantom fired and dragged it across the engine. The phantoms engine burst into blue flame as it swerved to the side ramming into the one next to it

"double kill" naruto called out as the two phantoms crashed into the canyon wall. The rest of the phantoms came and dropped off their loads and they had groups of brutes come out of them and start to fire as they charged toward the helljumpers and marines. Naruto dropped his Spartan laser and picked up his rifle that was slung across his chest and let off a bust and caught a brute in the skull. the brutes were torn apart quickly cause of the lack of armor and the suicide rush toward the marines.

Just then naruto saw another group of phantoms were on their way and he heard a deafening _**BOOM!**_ from the roof and saw as one of the phantoms burst into flames and then one after another they blew up.

_"hell jump one this is recovery one, do you copy?"_ Naruto heard over his radio as he saw a group of three pelicans and two sparrow hawks on their way toward them.

"A-firm this is hell jump team one we are on the docking platforms I am popping smoke" he replies as he tosses a purple smoke.

_"roger I see purple smoke is that you?"_ Naruto heard over the radio

"A-firm" naruto replies over the radio

"alright prep for evac Emile I need you to cover us while we load but don't worry we ain't leaving without you." He called to the marines and Spartans around him

_"the thought never crossed my mind." _Emile called back over his radio. The pelicans got to their position and the center pelican swung its cargo hold around toward them and opened its bay doors for them to enter they all loaded up last one on was naruto

"your all set Emile get your ass down here" Naruto called over the radio

_"shit we can't get out of here with that damn cruiser right there someone is gona have to cover us while we get out of here."_ The pilot called over the radio

"well damn looks like I aint on this flight either hey six keep noble alive for me will ya, and kid you would of made a hellva Spartan and that's saying something coming from me, ah fuck" was heard over the radio as noble six was getting on the bird and stopped and looked up to the roof. As he did naruto ran over to the bay door and looked up as well and saw a zeolet elite get blasted by a shotgun and fly off the top of the control center of the MAC.

"shit give me that" naruto says to a marine as he grabs the sniper rifle out of the marines hands and aims in on an elite that was about to stab Emile in the back and takes off his head. But another elite stabbed him threw the shoulder and Emile stabbed his knife through its throat and pulled out the sword as he fell off the gun.

"shit, take off I will cover you." naruto yells as he starts to jump off the bird and head for the gun

noble six grabs his shoulder and says "no he's my team I will go."

"no my mission is your safe return to the Autumn and I aint failing this mission." Naruto argued with the Spartan

The Spartan looked at him and pulled off the glass cylinder off his back and held it up to him "no your mission is to get this back not me, take it and get out of here. That is an order, and yes I do out rank you on that one…" noble six said to him "emile you alive?"

_"yeah barely *cough*, but I have had worse I just need a hospital bed with a hot nurse and a sponge bath I will be fine. Hehe."_ Emile chuckled over the radio.

"good I am on my way." Noble 6 calls back and hands the package over to naruto. Who takes it and as soon as he takes it feels a jolt of electricity bolt through his entire body coming from the package

Naruto's last concise thought was seeing Noble six run off toward the gun and felt himself falling back ward onto the floor of the bird and then being drug in and distant voices call to him _"Namikaze, Namikaze you ok bro" "Namikaze wake up" "what the hell happened to him?" _ as he slowly faded into the darkness.

END CHAPTER 8

Ok this was a long one but I wanted to get reach out of the way. And yeah I had to do the DBZ reference I couldn't resist that one. But any way please review


	9. New Friend

**CHAPTER 9 NEW FRIEND**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was back at the destroyed fire base of Fox Company. He stood up and started to walk around when he heard a voice come from behind him. _"so you finally decided to join me."_

He turned around to see a giant orange fox laying on a the track of a broken down scorpion tank. They just stared at each other in silence for a second when the

_"so you just gona stand there and look like a dumb boot or we gonna talk?" _the fox asked

"ok who the hell are you? and where the hell am I?" naruto asked the fox

_"what you don't recognize your old fire base?" _the fox replied

"yeah I recognize it but I know it aint it cause I watched it get glassed by the covenant when I left that god forsaken planet. So I am gona ask you again where am I and who are you." Naruto said threateningly

_"ok ok don't get all butt hurt, ok first you are in a memory or a dream or something, that is my best description, somewhere in your sub concise."_ The fox answered

"so if this is my sub concise what does that make you my fuckin conscience or something well at least I didn't get a pussy ass cricket?" naruto joked.

_"ha that is why I like you kid, you got spunk."_ Laughed the fox.

"well not sure if that is a bad or good yet. Now who the hell are you." Naruto replies.

_"well I have gone by a few names over the centuries. Sentinel, Oracle by those covenant bastards, but this time I got to choose my own name you can call me kyubi, kitsune or fox either one works for me."_ The fox explains _"now it's not really a question of who I am more of a question of what I am."_

"ok then what are you?" naruto asks

_"closest thing I can call myself to your definitions is an AI."_ Fox says.

"you mean like that holographic woman on the autumn?" naruto asks

_"hey maybe you're not as dumb as everyone says."_ The fox jokes.

"well fuck you too, now if you're an AI ain't you supposed to be in a computer or something not inside my head and why did you say centuries old I thought AI tech was new?" Naruto asks

_"well for the human race AI tech is new but I am not of human or covenant origin, I am from an ancient race known as forerunner, and I am advanced enough I can transfer myself into your head. But I can only do it once and only with certain people with the right genetic code."_ The fox explains naruto just looks at him with a stupid look on his face_._

_ "ok I will try to dumb it down, pretty much I am living in your head instead of a computer. Ok? Cause a brain is pretty much an organic computer anyway"_ the fox says.

"oh I get it, I think, but I was justwondering how the hell you got in my head in the first place." Naruto asks

_"well this may take a bit to explain so sit down and wait till I am done before you ask questions ok._" The fox said as naruto nodded his head.

_"well you remember watching that prophet put that crystal in the pillar and the huge explosion?"_ the fox asked

"yeah" naruto says

_"well that crystal was my housing unit, and all that power came from me._" Fox explained

"ok, and what was that all about any way" Naruto nodded

_"ok then the covenant have used that technique before, they take an old AI that they have dissected for its memory and use it as a bomb. Pretty much after they have taken what they wanted they get rid of the left overs, But fortunately for me I was able to scan the area first and found you listening with that device when the first pulse went off I transferred myself to the device then to your head through the headphones. And have pretty much been dormant since, cause that blast used up most my power. I have been running off 1% power for the past year and a half but slowly I have been using you to recharge myself but it was a very slow process only being able to show myself in that recurring dream, or when you were emotionally stressed, but since my power was so low my circuits would be over taken my your emotions that I would just take those emotions and show a bit of myself in you and make them worse, and normaly throw you into a rage and change you a bit."_ The fox explained

"wait what do you mean by 'change'?" naruto _interrupted _

_ "I mean you would grow longer canine teeth some claws those scars on your face would be more defined but the biggist thing is your eyes would look demonic, you pretty much became what you always admired the demon fox, looks a little badass if I say so myself."_ The fox said with a small grin

_"But any way back to the point, before I could talk to you in your dream, you would always wake up, and I would have to wait till you had it again. But once you touched the container or your package it recharged me and I was able to hold you here and talk to you like this. And that is pretty much my story now you can ask questions."_ Finished the fox

"ok then one what if I don't want you in my head?" Naruto asked

_"well your stuck with me whether you like it or not and trust me you want me here I already saved your life once."_ The fox explained

"realy how so?" Naruto asked

_"well you know those two brute spikes that you had in you?"_ naruto nodded "_well if it wasn't for me you would of bled out, I was the one who made your body stop sending blood to that area."_ The fox explained

"wait so your saying you could take over my body?" naruto asked

_"I tell him I save his life and he gets all protective, you think I would get at least a gratitude or something."_ The fox says out loud to himself

"sorry thanks this is just a bit weird to me I just don't want you to take over my body and run around in my meat suit getting me in trouble or some shit." Naruto said to him

_"well don't worry I won't take over your body cause honestly I ain't figured that one out… yet,"_ the fox said

"well don't try" naruto ordered

"_but now that I am in you I can assist your bodies functions and shit, so I can make your reflexes faster you heal quicker, and whatever else I can figure out."_ The fox explained

"well I guess that's good but why would you do that for me." Naruto asked suspiciously

"_well for one I ain't taken a vessel that is fucking lame, so I will make you as much of a badass as I can, and two probably more important than one is if you die I die, and I don't wanta die."_ The fox explained

"well I guess that's a good reason. Well if you're an ancient AI do you have the secrets of history or some shit like the meaning of life." Naruto asked with a chuckle

_"well not really I don't have much memory on the forerunner's because the covenant hacked my files and they got corrupted when they took them so I am missing a lot of data on that part."_ The fox explained

"well do you remember anything about these forerunners?" naruto asked

_"well this is what I do remember, that they had tech that made the covenant look like they are using stone age weapons, and they got wiped out by some threat that I can't remember but all I do know about it is that it was a horrible threat that should have never existed." _ the fox said with a serious tone

"well now since your all charged up wont the AI on the autumn be able to detect you now?" naruto asked

_"no I know how to set up a block so I will go undetected, hell they have you in the med bay now running test to see why you passed out they think it was the container just gave you a shock and knocked you out and that is what they will believe, cause trust me you don't want them to know I am in here."_ The fox said

"why is that?" naruto asked

_"cause if they know you have an AI from an alien race in your head they will try to extract me or run experiments on you to see what I know and it may kill one if not both of us so don't let anyone know I am here."_ The fox somewhat pleaded

"well I defiantly don't wanta end up on some ONI lab table so I won't let anyone know you're here." Naruto said with a gulp of fear from the thought

_"good"_ the fox replied with a sigh of relief

"oh one more question why do you look like a fox I thought AI were supposed to look like people?" naruto asks

_"well when I got blown up most my data got wiped as well even my avatar so when I got to your head I took the first badass thing I could find and well a demon fox with nine tails how the hell could I resist that."_ The fox said with a smile and chuckle

"and that is also why you picked the names fox or kyubi?" naruto asked with a grin

_"yep what you don't like it well since I got charged up I can change it. here this better?"_ The fox stands up on two legs and turns into what looks like him but what he would look like as a woman and with no clothes on.

_"well that better"_ the fox snickers as naruto looks away and covers his eyes

"dude that is wrong on so many levels, how bout something else I am perverted enough as it is but having a hot naked female AI in my head is a bit too far, how about something else." Naruto says while blushing

"_fine how about this_" the fox chuckles as he turns into what looked like naruto but with slit pupils clawed finger nails and more defined whisker scars on his checks and the nine tails coming out of his back with an orange aura surrounding him

"well if your gona be me why do you have to have the demon traits as well?" naruto asked

_"what I like the demon thing I think it's pretty awesome I may use the fox form or change this form up once in a while like to have my options open."_ The fox says with a shrug and a grin

"well any way it's been fun chatting with you and all we should do it again some time." He says sarcastically

_"fine I get it you wanta wake up from this dream and pretend it was all just a dream. Huh?"_ the fox retorted

"what no its awesome I got a crazy somewhat perverted AI from a dead alien race in my head there is no way this one is a dream." Naruto said sarcastically

"_fine just wake up and you'll see what's real."_ The demonic looking version of himself told him, and walked over and hit him on the head and everything went black again.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and saw he was back in the med bay.

_"Damn I seen more med bays then my own room it seems like. hehe" _naruto jokes to himself as he looks down and sees Hinata at the side of his bed with her he helmet hanging off the corner bed post and her head resting on the side of his bed. He leans over to wake her up when he hears her start talking in her sleep

_"naruto wake up, please don't leave me."_ She says

"what the hell?" he whispers to himself "hey Hinata wake up you alright?" he says as he reaches down and grabs her shoulder and lightly shakes her.

She sits up lazily looks around then looks up into Naruto's face and starts to blush a little "hey what's with me leaving I ain't going anywhere" at that she turned blood red and got up and ran out the med bay

_"great kid, scare the women away, that is just great I get a hard charging badass on the battle field and an idiot in the romance department." _Naruto hears a familiar voice say

"what the hell who is that?" naruto says out loud

_"seriously we just went over introductions less than 5 min ago."_ The fox said from inside his head

"wait fox?" naruto asked

_"no it's the fucking tooth fairy." _The fox said with spite

"so it wasnt just a dream." Naruto said

_"nope I am still here an stop talking to yourself people will think there is something up just think and I can hear you." _the fox said to him

"sorry this is still new to me, so what the hell are you talking about." He thought to the fox.

_"what you haven't noticed it yourself."_ The fox said

"noticed what?" naruto asked

_"wow really? she likes you dumbass I been watching the world through your eyes for the past year and a half and she ain't the first one you've blown it with, but for some reason she is the only one you still got a shot with. God your retarded when it comes to _women_." _The fox said

"ok now you're starting to sound like my god father" naruto complains

_"yeah I been going through your memories and I think I may like this god father of yours."_ The fox said to him

"why cause your both perv's? wait stay they hell out of my memories" naruto says defensively

_"well that and we both think you are retarded with women, and I will look at whatever I want in here I ain't got nothing else to do , and what you gona do about it"_ the fox said then naruto got a slight look of defeat on his face

"well any way there is no way Hinata is in to me she is from a high class rich family and I am a farm boy jarhead grunt. She is probably goes for high class rich assholes that wouldn't think twice about acknowledging my presence." He said with his head hung

_"well I don't know about that but I am pretty sure she like ya."_the fox tells him

"how sure?" naruto asked with some hope

_"meh about 75%."._ the fox said

"only that much?" Naruto asked hanging his head again

_"hell its a lot more then what you normaly go off of, hell most time the odds are none existant when you jump into something." _the fox said

"so doesn't mean I will jump into this one, with that other shit I won't have to live with it afterword if I fuck this one up there will just be bad air in the squad and we won't be able to work well as a squad" Naruto said

"_sure just make up excuses." _ The fox said

"hey doc you out there?" naruto called out from his bed

_"oh what just gona ignore me now? Is that it, real mature." _The fox called

"he doc anyone?" naruto calls out as a doc walks into his little curtain room.

"hey doc am I good to get out of here now or what?" the doc just looked at him

"well just gotta go through a few checks to make sure your good for duty but you should be fine." The doc did his checks and he got up and left heading off toward his room.

* * *

Naruto walks down the hall toward his room and opens his door. The door slides to the side and he walks in and looks over to the bed and see's Sasuke jump over to the back side of the bed against the wall with only his undone pants on then he looks over to Sasukes bed and sees Sakura pull up the sheets over her body, both their shirts and her pink bra were on the ground at the side of the bed.

_"Speaking of bad air." _the fox cracked

_ "shut up fox"_ Naruto yelled in his head

"what the hell is this? I am gone for a few hours and you two hook up?" naruto yells at them

"dude don't you knock?" Sasuke yelled back

"I know I said you should go for her but really this is what you guys do when a team mate is in the hospital?" naruto asks a bit hurt

"dude your always in the hospital, we been on two ops and you been in the hospital after both of them." Sasuke comes back with

"that's beside the point." Naruto said shaking his head

"dude get the fuck out." Sasuke yelled at him and got up and started to push him to the door

"fine, fine whatever I will go…" Naruto says as he stops at the door and opens it "but you should at least put a sock on the door next time or something." He says as he walks out the door

Naruto begins to close the door and stops it half way and pokes his head in and says "oh, by the way Sakura nice tits." He giggles as he pulls his head out the door and closed it as a pillow hits the closing door.

_"well that was awkward"_ the fox says

"no shit" naruto replies.

_"well at least they aint worried about bad air in the squad, hell bad air within the team." _The fox says

"I can just see this one going south so fucking fast." Naruto complained

"_dude you gotta relax, you over analyze this shit hell you think less when in a combat zone."_ The fox said

"well in combat its simple I kill them they try and kill me if I fuck up I don't have anything left to worry about." Naruto says

_ "dude bad way to look at it but any way we're locked out of our room what do we do now?" _the fox asked

_"_gym_?" _naruto suggested

_"really we are always at the gym."_ The fox complains

"fine I am a bit tired but we can't rack out in our room, so what do you suggest?"Naruto says

_"why don't we take Sakura's rack since she is stopping us from ours."_ The fox suggests

_"well guess that's fair." _Naruto says as he begins to walk over to Hinata and Sakura's room.

"_and operation hook him up begins"_ the fox thought to himself

He knocks at Sakura's and Hinata's door the door opens and Hinata is standing in the door with black odst pants and a sports bra on and he looks at her for a second and realizes she has some big tits,

_"god damn look at the size of them" _ the fox yells inside Naruto's head

_"_dude did you copy your personality after my god father or what." Naruto asked

_"maybe a little you are kind of a stick in the mud when it comes to that shit." _The fox said

"well better than an old perv that can never get some." Naruto said back

"_but still better than a virgin who can't get some?" _the fox shot back

"hey I ain't virgin."Naruto shot back

"_well from the memory I watched you might as well be that shit was pathetic" _the fox said back with a hint of disgust

"don't judge me it was my first time and that wasn't the only time I got more then that one time." naruto said on the defense, while just standing in front of Hinata's door with a blank star on his face looking at her chest

"uh, hey hinata" Naruto says shaking himself back to reality "I was ah just wondering if I could crash in your room for a bit since mine is in… 'use'?" Naruto says to her with a small smile

"what do you mean in use?" Hinata asks

"well lets just say Sasuke and Sakura are you know BOW-CHICKA-WOW-WOW" he says with a bit chuckle in his voice

"BUM-CHICKA-BUM-BUM?" Hinata asks

"no BOW-CHICKA… you know what never mind I was just wondering if I could just crash on Sakura's rack or your guys couch for an hour or so till they are done in my room?" naruto asked

"oh ah yeah sh sh sure." Hinata says and takes a step back and lets him in. he walks in looks around and sees a room just like his the bunk beds in the wall on his left a bathroom on his right and a couch against the back wall.

"well you don't mind if I crash on the couch till they get out of my room do ya?" naruto asks again.

"what oh nnno not at all." She stutters as she throws a black zip up hoodie on but doesn't zip it up and he walks over to the back of the room and sits on the couch and slouches back in it and closes his eyes.

After a few minutes Hinata walks over and sits on the other side of the couch from him and starts fidgeting with her fingers. Naruto glances over with one eye and closes it again.

_"dude this is your chance."_ He hears the fox say to him

"dude shut up I aint gona do it, wait is this the reason you suggested to take sakura's rack?" Naruto asks

_ "hey he finally catches on, and besides why not, what she not good enough for you?"_ the fox asks

"she is a squad member I aint gona make it awkward, if anything she is too good for me." Naruto says to him

_"Jesus kid the other two have already made it awkward there's nothing to lose now."_ The fox says to him

"you sure she even likes me?" Naruto asks

_ THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!_

_"whats that sound"_ naruto wondered

_"That's just me trying to bash my head in on the side of this tank. Cause how stupid you are, now make a move before I take over your body and do it for you." _The fox demanded

_"_I thought you said you couldn't do that?" Naruto said with a hint of fear in his voice

_"well I sure as hell will try if you take any longer to make your move. Not exactly sure what will happen so it my not be very pretty" _the fox says

_ "_ok fine_"_ Naruto says to the fox as he moves his arm around Hinata's shoulder

_"that was your big move, what are you 16?" _the fox said

_"_what I been in combat since I was 16 I never had a teenage life this is not my area of expertise." Naruto yells at the fox in his head as she cuddles up against his side, and rests her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her on his shoulder and thought to himself _"you know what fox this is actually pretty nice."_

_ "ok yeah but don't you wanta have some fun with her?"_ the fox peevishly

"yeah but this is good for now like I told you I haven't had a decent relationship and this just feels right, I have had plenty of fun in-between my tours, and none felt like this does. '_YAWN'_" Naruto yawns as he begins to fall asleep.

_"hey don't fall asleep on me now you son of a bitch, this is just starting to get good…" _the fox begins to argue but naruto is already snoozing _"well I guess he can have it his way he has had it pretty rough and not really had anyone to be close to. So whatever and enjoy It for while it lasts, cause I got a bad feeling we are coming up on something horrible."_ The fox says to himself as he gets a chill

END CHAPTER 9

Ok I know the ending pretty fucking lame so sue me I aint good with the sensitive shit. I am a grunt in the corps I am good with action and smart ass comments not romance I just wanted to have something there between those two but not fuck the first time they were together. So if you got ideas on it let me know but don't bash it to much cause I already know it sucks.


	10. Halo

**CHAPTER 10 HALO**

"Alright love birds time to get up." Sakura said as Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to see Hinata asleep on his shoulder and his arm around her, as she slowly woke up.

Hinata looked over and saw Sakura then looked over at Naruto who she was leaning on and she went scarlet and shot to the other side of the couch they were on.

"alright Naruto hope you had a good night but go back to your room and get ready the rest of the squad is getting unthawed and gona meet us in the briefing room in 30 minutes." Sakura teased as she looked at Hinata and watched her look down and blush more.

"well I am sure it wasn't as GOOD of a night as you had but it was enjoyable." He teased back as he got up and went to the door as Sakura got flustered and was about to yell at him as he was walking out the door and looked back and winked at Hinata, which caused her to become even redder if it was possible.

"OK TELL ME EVERYTHING." Naruto heard Sakura yell from the other side of the door and he went to go get his gear and head to the briefing room.

As Naruto and Sasuke entered the briefing room they saw that the rest of the squad was already there.

"alright "yamato said "now that everyone is here we can get started."

"but first did anything happen while we were under." Kiba interrupts

"why you ask?" naruto answered

"well there just seems to be something different with you four is all." Kiba said

_"hehe, if only he knew."_ Laughed the fox.

_"shut up" _naruto said back to him_. _

"Well we did have to go ground side for a bit, and I almost died again so nothing to unusual." Naruto half chuckled

"yes I got the report on that good job there and too bad you weren't able to bring the Spartans back they would probably be helpful now." Yamato said

"sorry it's just like I said I get a feeling something happened." Kibe finished as he looked over at the girls and they blushed and looked away and Ino walked over and started to whisper to Sakura.

"Well then if we're done gossiping I need to pass word." Yamato started up again, and everyone shut up and looked at him.

"good now first off we will be coming out of slip space shortly and we have no idea where the hell we are so they unthawed us in case it is not friendly and we need to fight, other than that I got nothing so get your shit ready and prep your pods. We should be coming out of slip space within the hour." Yamato finished

everyone went to go prep and ino could be heard yelling under her breath at sakura and Hinata "alright you two spill it, tell me everything" as they all left the briefing room.

Naruto went to grab his gear and bring it to his pod just in case. He was in his room putting his shit In his pack when Sasuke walked in "hey thanks" he said

"for what?" naruto asked

"for not telling everyone what you walked in on." Sasuke said

"well I just figured it better we keep that among the four of us. I was trying to repress that memory thanks for reminding me. But besides I assume everyone will know by the time we exit slip space any way no need for me to tell them." Naruto chuckled

"what do you mean?" Sasuke said with a bit of fear on his face

"don't tell me you didn't hear Ino ask Sakura what happened. I am sure she is telling her all the 'juicy' details this moment and she will tell everyone else, you know how big a mouth there is on that one." Sasuke just went pail and the look of horror on his face was only matched by the look of sickness.

"well I um I I am gona go check and see what Sakura is packing for this. Ok well… ah… see ya." Sasuke stutters as he dashes out the room, and naruto gets a foxish smile across his face and he goes back to packing.

"_well thought he would never leave_" naruto heard from the other side of the room

"what who's there?" naruto asked as he looked around

"_who do you think over here_" naruto heard the fox's voice again and looked over to his shelf and saw a redish orange 3D hologram of a nine tailed fox on his data pad

"what the hell how did you get on that?" he asked the fox

"_well I been figuring out new shit ever since I got charged up, like jumping over to electronic devices for a short period of time. But my main core is still within you so I have to return to it but hopefully I will be able to figure out how to jump everything over to something else no offense but I don't want to be stuck in something that has a short life span like yours_." The fox explained

"well thanks for the vote of confidence" Naruto said while rolling his eyes

"_well you are pretty reckless when it comes to dangerous situations and I been around for millennia and what maybe 60 years seems pretty short to me."_ The fox said

"well whatever you show up for a reason other than to show off your new trick?" Naruto asked

"_well I could of told you in your head but I wanted to test this out as well but I got a bad feeling we are coming up on something horrible so get ready."_ The fox explained

"Horrible like how so?" naruto asked nervisly

_"I don't know it seems to be in the corrupted memory the covenant fucked up, but it's bad."_ The fox said

"so extra ammo and grenades then?" naruto joked

_"yes as much as you can carry" _the fox said seriously which made naruto wince a little

_"damn then it might actualy be something bad"_ naruto thought to himself

_"yeah I am not sure what but it is a feeling worse than anything the covenant had ever done to me to get the info. Oh and I can still read your thoughts I am still inside your head remember." _Fox said to him

_"_damnt can I just have a little privacy in there." Naruto complained

_"sorry I just can't help but listen to your thoughts I really got nothing else to do in there."_ The Fox said with a shrug

_"asshole" Naruto thought_

"_I heard that_" the fox said

"I know, now just let me pack" naruto said as he grabbed another shotgun shell bandolier and extra mags to go to the ammo supply and get extra shells and rounds

_"sorry I will let you get back to prepping" _the fox tells him

_"and I will do what I can to help us survive whatever is to come" _the fox thought to himself, as the hologram disappeared.

PREPARE TO EXIT SLIP SPACE was heard over the PA system.

Naruto heard that and started to quicken his step back to his room from the ammo supply to get his gear. As he started down the hall toward his room he felt the ship come out of slip space and then he was thrown against the wall from something hitting the ship. IMPACT WE ARE UNDER FIRE ALL COMBAT UNITS TO YOUR POSTS. Was heard over the PA system

_"no shit bitch." _The fox said as naruto started to stand up and shake head

"couldn't of said it better myself." He replied to the fox as he got up and started to run toward his room. As he ran into his room he saw Sasuke already geared up ready to head out the room

"dude where the hell were you at? we gotta get to our pods like now." Sasuke yelled

"yeah yeah yeah I know" naruto says as he throws his extra mags in his pack "I will meet you down there" he says as he throws his armor on

"ok" sasuke says as he heads out the door. A few min later naruto finishes getting his gear on and heads out the door

Naruto hears WE HAVE BEEN BOREDED WE HAVE BEEN BOREDED EVERY ONE EVACUATE. Over the PA

"_well guess that means we should get to the pods now." _The fox said to him

"you think" naruto replied as slung his rifle behind his back and pulled out his shotgun "up close and personal I like it" he said as he ran down the hall and turned the corner into the chief.

"chief good to see you" naruto said and as he said that an elite came around the corner from behind the chief "watch it chief" he said as he side stepped the chief and leveled his shotgun and put a buck shot in to the elites chest

_"hey Namikaze where you at_" Naruto heard Kakashi's voice over his radio

"yeah hey it's Namikaze" Naruto called back

_"hey you need to get over here so we can jump"_ Yamato said

"go without me I will meet you groundside." Naruto said

_"what no way"_ Yamato argued

"I am with the chief I will meet up with you ground side." Naruto began to argue

Then he heard cortana come over his radio _"this is cortana go, the chief and I are with Namikaze and we will meet you on the ground."_

"_roger that mama_" and his radio cut off.

"well chief lets go kick some ass" Naruto said with a evil smile

_"kid what the hell you doing we shouldn't be around those two for to long."_ The fox warned him

"why not" Naruto asked

_"cause I don't want her to realize I am here" _fox said to him

"thought you said you shielded yourself from detection?" Naruto asked

_"yeah but still she might get a wiff of me if I am around her too much." _Fox warned

"well we are stuck with them for now, so just deal with it and stay low alright." Naruto said

"hey Namikaze you good back there?" the chief asked as he ran down the hall way

"yeah chief I am good." Naruto called out as he ran to catch up with him.

They ran down the halls trying to get to the escape pods. Naruto turns a corner and runs smack into a jackal with a shield. He grabbes it by its beak and punched it in the face then twisted and heard its neck snap, and throws it against the wall by its head, and they began down the hall again and come to a group of marines pinned down by a group of grunts and an elite.

Naruto reached down and grabbed his pistol and started picking off grunts while the chief started to fire his assault rifle at the elite and watched its shields flare and its blood spray across the wall and floor. They started running down the halls again and got to the escape pod deck

_"hurry chief that's the last pod_" cortana yelled as the roof above the chief collapsed behind him and trapped naruto on the other side of the wreckage

"Namikaze you good back there?" the chief called back

"_cough, cough_, yeah I am good, go on I will meet you ground side I will head back to the jump pods and see you down there." Naruto called from the other side of the rubble

"_you won't make it to the pods in time they are six levels down."_ Cortana said as he turned around to leave

"yeah, yeah just leave that problem to me and get the hell off this ship and I will catch you later" Naruto yells back as he runs back down the hall.

_"hey kid she is right we won't make it down there in time the stairs are too far and its to many levels down"_ the fox says

"who the hell said I was taking the stairs." Naruto said as he stopped at an elevator door and flipped off his pack and pulled out some C4 and placed it on the door

"_dude you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." _ The fox asked

"Thought you could read my mind so why are you asking?" naruto said with a grin

"_just making sure it was right it's just so crazy I didn't want to believe it." _The fox said as naruto went around the corner and blew the door and walked around to the blown open door.

Naruto looked down and said "going down?"

_"dude if you kill us I will haunt your soul." _The fox told him

"You already haunt me now so whats the difference? But if we make it you owe me 20 bucks." naruto said as he jumped on the elevator cable and started to slide down to the helljumper pod deck.

He came to a stop in front of the door and started to place a little C4 on the door and slide down a bit to blow it. _BOOM_ was heard and he climbed back up to a half blown open door and went pushed the door far enough open to get through.

As he climbed through he saw a line of jump pods and saw his still there waiting for him

"ok where's my 20 bucks?" Naruto asks as he runs over to his pod

_"well I would but I don't have money I am an AI remember I have no use for money." _The fox told him

"wait then who the hell is gona give me my 20 bucks?" he asks as he gets in his pod and the door closes

_"just when I think you're a genius with that escape, you go and prove me wrong." _The fox says with a sigh of annoyance

"well fuck you, your stuck with this idiot whether you like it or not." Naruto says to the fox out loud as he pauses for a second and realizes he just called himself an idiot

_"what just realized you called yourself an idiot?" _the fox smirks

"shut up" he says as he hits the launch button to his pod

_"only stuck with you, till I figure out a way to put myself on a chip or something, then so long sucker." _ The fox tells him

"well I feel loved, fine I aint talking to you till we hit the ground." Naruto says with a childlike attitude voice

_"really the silent treatment your so juvenile… hey I am talking to you answer me damnt... Such a child." _ The fox said as Naruto felt his pod hit the atmosphere and his pods chute open and then detach, and then his boosters engage and hit the ground

"alright now you were saying something?" naruto asked

_"fuck you" _the fox said to him

"hehe you gona be nice now?" Naruto asked

_"let's just link up with someone and find out where the hell we are. Looks like there is a life pod at the end of this valley, lets go find them." _ The fox says with annoyance in his voice

"well sounds like a plan" naruto says as he grabs his battle rifle and heads off towards the life pod.

END CHAPTER 10

Well finally made it to halo. Remember please review.


	11. Landfall

**CHAPTER 11 LANDFALL**

Naruto came to the top of a hill and saw a life pod down at the bottom next to a weird looking structure he had never seen before.

he started to head toward the life pod he saw and heard gun fire coming from the structure and saw a forked shaped spirit drop ship heading toward it. He dropped to the ground and sighted in on a jackal that was hiding behind its shield, and fired a round into its head, and moves on to the next target.

After it was all clear and all the covenant were dead naruto ran down the hill to link up with the group of survivors once he got down to the crash site he ran up the ramp of the structure and into a girl in a naval officers uniform

"Lance corporal Namikaze, what is the situation here?" she looked at him with a bit of surprise that a lance corporal was telling her what to do

"ok jar head I know I am an officer." He looks around to see if he could see any marine officers, but couldn't.

"and this is a combat zone, now are there any marine's here I can talk to?" naruto asks her with some spite

"no we were the only ones in the life pod and there weren't any marines with us." She replies with some venom in her tone

"so that would make you in charge then?" he says with discontent

"yes I am the ranking officer here so I am in charge." She tells him with building anger

"well get your guys to gather up all the ammo from the pod and dead and I want them there, there, and there." naruto says and points to the area's he wants the men to go and they men just stared at him for a moment

"WELL MOVE IT! WE WILL BE ASS DEEP IN COVENANT WITH THEIR GODDAMN COUNTER ATTACK IN A FEW MINUTES, SO FUCKING MOVE IT!" he yelled at the naval personal that were around as they all started to run and do what he said

"hey" the officer yelled at him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around as he was walking away "hey don't undermine my authority again." She says in a threating tone, as she says that he grabs her by the throat and slams her against the wall and rips off his helmet and looks her in the eyes

"there is one thing I hate almost as much as covenant and that is arrogant officers that have no place in a combat zone telling someone who has seen more shit in a week then they have seen in their whole life, now if you want to survive this get your men to do what I say and prepare for a counter attack!" naruto says as he drops her and walks away in a really pissed off mood.

"whats wrong with your eyes?" she says with a bit of fear as his eyes turn back from the demonic orange back to blue

"what the hell you talking about" he says as he turns back around and they are normal

"nnnnothing" she stutters "but assaulting an officer that is grounds for court martial, cough" she says trying to catch her breath and regain her confidence

"wouldn't be the first time." He replies back with a bit of a chuckle

"mama we got someone on the radio" one of the navy guys tells her

_"god I hate dealing with p.o.g. ass wooks in combat zones." _Naruto says to himself.

"yes we are at the bottom of the valley chief we could really use your help." He hears the officer say into the radio

Naruto throws his helmet back on and looks over to the opposite hill he came down and sees the chief, then looks above and behind him and sees another forked drop ship heading their way

"PREPARE FOR COUNTER ATTACK, FOCUS ASSAULT RIFLES ON ELITES AND PISTOLS ON GRUNTS!" he yells as the chief comes running down the hill and the drop ship lands to drop off its pay load.

As soon as the doors open up he fires a burst from his battle rifle into an elites head and watches the blood and brains splatter on the wall and the grunt next to it. He then moved on to a jackal that was running toward them and put a single shot through its head. He looked over and saw the chief running up to the ramp

"who's in charge here?" the Chief asked

The navy officer was about to walk up and say something when naruto called out "hey chief whats up man." And the officer looked over to see naruto waving to the chief

"Chief I am ensign Lopez and I am in charge here." The officer said as she walked up to the chief

"really have you gotten com with any birds yet?" he asks as naruto jogs over to them

"no we haven't been able to establish com with anyone but you since we came down." She said as naruto stopped in front of them

"how you doing chief" Naruto asked

"Namikaze good to see you made it of the ship, you got any com on any nearby birds?" the Chief asks him

"I can try." Naruto replies as he walks away and turns on his radio. "any unsc birds reading me this is lance corporal Namikaze requesting pick up at my position for survivors." As he walks away the ensign goes up to the chief

"chief you know this marine?" She ask

"yes I do. He is with my infiltration unit for this mission." He answers

"well this marine of yours disrespected and assaulted me, those are grounds for court martial, and I want to bring up those charges on him as soon as possible." She finish's as naruto comes back

"I got ahold of a drop ship call sign foehammer she is in route to pick us up as we speak." He reported to the chief

"good job Namikaze." He says and looks over at him "this ensign here says you assaulted and disrespected her. Is that true?" the chief asked naruto

"Chief you have my service record and if you look over it you would see I don't tolerate retarded officers especially in combat. So yes I 'corrected' her when she was trying to make some decisions that would have gotten her men killed and I did what was necessary to get them through this." Naruto answered

"well these are some serious charges and will have to be brought up." the Chief replied

"well they can only be brought up if we survive this so how about we focus on that first cause those covie drop ships aint here to bring us to the court house." Naruto says as three covenant drop ships come over the cliffs edge and towards them.

"now then mama are you gona let me do my job and save your sorry ass or you gona hold me at gun point till your stupid trial" naruto asked as he walked up into her face and she slumped in defeat and looked away. "good, ready chief lets kick some ass" he says as he turns around and heads back to the wall. And the chief followed as they began to hold off the assault that came from the drop ships.

* * *

As they finished off the last of the covenant, the chief heard foehammer over his radio

Chief asked for her to drop the hog off for him. As the bird dropped off the hog he turned to the guys that were left and asked "alright who will be going with me to round up the rest of the survivors?"

"Who the hell do you think will be going with you? Besides I gotta see if any of my squad is around here I got a small signal from them as I was coming down but lost it after I hit so I am guessing this damn canyon is fucking with my gear, oh and I am driving." Naruto says as he runs over to the drivers seat and the chief just sighs and heads over toward the turret.

_"all right I will be talking to you through the radio so I can speak to you and chief at the same time. Now head west toward that ravine it looks like there may be a tunnel over there"_ he hears cortana over his radio.

_"well as long as she stays just on the radio." _ The fox says to him.

Naruto hits the gas and rips off toward down the canyon and flies over the small hills that were on the way

"you holding on chief?" naruto yells to the back and just gets a green light flash on his HUD as conformation "alright good to hear." He says as he heads straight at a ravine.

_"Now Namikaze look for a way down this ravine."_ Cortana says to him

"oh I already found one, going down " he says as he slams down on the gas

_"Namikaze, Namikaze what do you think your do….."_ cortana yells as they start flying through the air down the ravine

"DANANANNNAANNNAYEEEE-HHHAAAA" (dukes of hazard dixy horn.) naruto yells as they fly toward the bottom and hit the ground with all four tires.

"you still back there chief?" naruto calls back with some laughter in his voice.

"Namikaze lets not do that again." The Chief says to him

"ok sorry just had to get it out of my system." Naruto calls back

_"ok I know I can heal you if you get fucked up but sometimes I don't think I should just so you will learn something from it"_ the fox says to him.

_"well your no fun." _ He replies back

_"well chief I think we finally found someone just as crazy as you." _ Cortana says to the chief

"yeah" he replies back as they start to rip down in to the tunnel

_"this is defiantly not a natural tunnel it should lead somewhere."_ Cortana said to them

"cortana I don't think any of this is natural a giant ring that's a planet with atmosphere and everything, I may not be to book smart but last I checked an atmosphere went around a planet not like this fucked up thing. But like I said I aint to smart so I might be wrong." Naruto said over the radio,

they drove into a giant open room with a giant gap in the center. As soon as they came into the massive room, they got hit with a barrage of plasma fire, naruto hit the brakes and jumped out of the driver seat as the chief opened up with the chain gun and ripped apart the covenant that weren't behind cover.

Naruto was behind one of the low cube things that were all round the room as the chief fired naruto swung wide left to flank the enemy and started to pick them off one by one with his battle rifle.

Thanks to the low light his black armor and all the rounds the chief was firing off he went unnoticed till an elite he hadn't noticed charged from his left side with an energy sword, he jumped back just in time for it to go sizzling past his helmet causing him to drop his rifle and whip out his shotgun, the elite lunged at him again and he put buck shot in to his chest and watched as its purple blood flowed onto the floor. He looked over and saw the chief get off the turret and started looking around and he did the same.

They both stopped in front of a giant gap without a bottom "so chief think we can jump it?" Naruto says in a joking voice with a smile hidden behind his helmet. The chief just walked away and started to look for a control panel

"oh come on lighten up we walked away from the last jump ." Naruto said as the chief disappeared through a hidden corridor. "chief, chief what you doing up there? need some help?" Naruto calls up

Then a light bridge crackles to life spanning the gap, and the chief walks back down the ramp he went up.

"wait we aint driving over that are we?" naruto asks the chief, but the chief just walks over to it and put one foot on it with some weight and it held as he stepped on it with both feet.

"you're serious?" naruto says to him as the chief walks back to the hog and jumps into the driver's seat "it's a bridge made of fucking light" he yells as the chief pulls up to him and looks over at him

"fine but we go down I am blaming you… wait this is pay back for ravine jump ain't it." He says as he walks over and jumps into the turret, and they speed over the light bridge, and up a tunnel on the opposite end of the room and up out in to another canyon.

As they drove out of the gap and up into the new canyon they came across a creek and started to drive up stream

_"I am getting a life pod reading around here Chief"_ cortana said over the radio

"hey Chief I got the life pod just on the other side of that creek." Naruto called up to him, and the chief turned and sped over to the crashed life pod. They stopped in front of it and naruto jumped off the gun and started to clear the pod with the chief

"I got no one here chief, they must of moved on after the landing." Naruto calls over to the chief.

_"there is a structure a half a click to the… well that way they may have taken shelter in there."_ Cortana said to them

"Namikaze lets move out" the chief Called over to naruto who was still in the pod

"hold up chief I am just grabbing some shit" Naruto calls out from the pod.

"hurry up we gotta move." Chief calls back as naruto emerges from the door of the pod with a sniper rifle in his arms and a bag of mags for it.

They walked over to the hog and naruto throws the bag in to a compartment and the rifle in the gun rack behind the seats, and jumps into the gun again, and they head up toward the structure.

As they head up the canyon toward the structure. Naruto started to fire the chain gun as they came up to a group of jackals, and they were ripped to shreds by the chain gun.

"haahahah" naruto laughed as he shot them to bits

_"I think you enjoy this a bit too much" _the fox said to him

_"what I just take pride in my work." _He said back

_"great still can't believe I am stuck with a psychopath." _The fox said under his breath.

_"you say something fox?" _naruto asked as the structure started to come into view

_"nothing never mind just focus on not getting us killed." _ Said the fox.

As the chief came to a stop at the top of a hill that looked down on to the structure. They looked down and saw the place was crawling with covenant, then they heard rifle fire coming from inside the structure.

_"they must of took cover inside the structure."_ Cotana said as the chief revved the engine to take off again.

"hey hold up chief drop me off here and I will cover you with the sniper while you move up." Naruto said as he hopped off the gun and pulled out the sniper rifle and the extra ammo he got from the crash site.

"you know how to use that thing?" the chief asked

"what no faith? you're looking at a scout sniper from the ninth fox." As he pulled up his sleeve to show the SS brand for scout sniper on the inside of his forearm.

"Very well cover me" the chief said to him

"no problem" naruto replied as he ran off to find a good shooting position. Naruto made it to the top of a hill with eyes on the entire structure.

When the chief made it to the structure wall naruto called over the radio "hold chief I got a split chin on the other side of the wall you wanta take him out silently or you want me to take him out."

There was no reply just then the chief swung around the corner and snap the elites neck,

"_well guess he took option A"_ naruto said to himself as he started to look for another target, when he found an elite on the top of the structure.

"Chief hold I got an elite on the top of the structure lookin around I will have to take him out before you move." Naruto said over the radio as he sighted in on the elites head and waited till the elite was out of sight of the rest of the covenant.

The moment he stepped away from the ledge toward the center of the structure he fired and the elites brain was splattered across the roof of the structure.

"ok chief your clear to move in to the structure." Naruto sat on the hill for a bit watching the covenant outside just walking about like nothing is going on

_"complacency kills"_ Naruto said to himself as he shot a jackel that wandered to far from the group.

_ "only focused on the enemy inside the compound and not the real threat. Oh looks like someone found my handy work." _ He says to himself as he sighed and sighted in on another elite on the roof that came across the one he shot.

he was about to fire when it let out a yell to sound the alarm but was cut short by a 50 cal. passing through his head.

But it was too late the rest of the covenant were aware of his presence now and were taking cover and looking for him.

"damnt chief you almost done in there?" Naruto called over the radio

_"we are exiting now, try to clear the area best you can"_ Chief replied

"well they found one of the bodies and are on to me but if you hit them from the rear and get them in a cross fire we can take them down easy, and have you called in for evac yet?" naruto asked over the radio

_"alright I will hit them from the rear and yes evac is in route."_ Naruto heard as the radio cut out.

gun fire erupted from the other side of the compound, and the covenant turned to meet this new threat and got picked off in a cross fire. Once it was clear Naruto jogged over to the hog and drove it down to the chief as the pelican touched down to pick up the survivors.

"Hop in chief." Naruto called over

"_ooohhh no you aint driving again_." Cortana said over the radio

"what why not? Last time you two drove you drove us over a light bridge." naruto replied

_"well you drove us over a cliff."_ She came back with

_"well she has got you there"_ the fox said in his head

_"who's side are you on here"_ he tells the fox

_" I am on the side that lives, and the longer I am with you I see my odds of that falling faster than a hell jumper pod." _ He says

"enough you two" the chief says as he jumps in the gun.

Naruto freezes for a second thinking the chief was talk about him and the fox but realizes he was talking about him and Cortona

"Namikaze on to the next beacon" the chief says as they rip down the trail to the next beacon.

As they ripped down another valley on their way to the second beacon they came into another opening with another compound.

_"the beacon is on the other side of this compound on the hillside"_ Cortana said as they came around the building and caught a couple of plasma blasts on the windshield

"think we found them" naruto calls out as he hits an elite and it goes under the hog "haha road kill" he laughs as a rocket flies over their hood and blows up in a group of grunts

"shit that was close" the chief calls to him but naruto just stays quiet and turns up the hill and parks behind a boulder as the chief fires over the boulder with the chain gun and naruto jumps out with his battle rifle.

Naruto sights in and fires down on the advancing covenant until there were only grunts left and they fled as they saw their elite leaders torn apart by the chain gun.

Once the shooting stopped a naval officer walked up to naruto and the chief as he jumped off the gun and said "thanks for the assist, can you call in some evac for us?"

"its already in route" the chief says

"alright now who fired that rocket over my hood " naruto demands

"that would be me whiskers, thought I recognized that driving style" naruto heard a familiar voice as he saw two helljumpers walking up to the group

"should of known it was the mutt" Naruto says as he walks up to him and smacks him on the side of the helmet "you almost hit me!" naruto yells at him

"hey with you driving around like a maniac I am surprised you didn't kill yourself" Kiba retorts back "but hell I thought you went down with the ship"

"nope I am hard to kill, sorry to disappoint." Naruto says as he looks over at the second helljumper with him "good to see you made it Hinata"

"I I UH-UM" Hinata stutters as she just lunges at him and hugs him "I thought I lost you" she says under her breath with what sounded like tears in her voice

"hey don't worry I am alright it'll take more than a crashing starship to take me down" Naruto jokes with a chuckle and holds her for a second then separates as he turns to kiba "hey mutt where is everyone else?"

Kiba just stares for a second at what just went on between the two then shakes it off and says "we missed the drop zone but it was supposed to be on the other side of this cliff" he points

"and that is where our final beacon is" the Chief says

"well what are we sitting around here for lets go get them, mutt you coming?" naruto says as he looks over at kiba

"let me just grab those extra rockets I have over there." Kiba says as he shoulders his rocket launcher and walks over to where he had the extra rockets stored

Naruto turns to Hinata. "hey I will meet up with you when we get the rest of the squad, OK." Hinata just nods her head in confirmation "so for now get on that bird so I know your safe alright" she nods again and jogs over to the pelican just as kiba throws his rockets in the hog

"is there something I am missing here?" Kiba asks as they sit down in the hog and naruto watches as the pelican takes off

"not now we have to find the rest of the squad." Naruto says as he tears down the next valley toward the last beacon.

They burst in to an open area similar to the last and Naruto's HUD started to pick up the signals from the rest of the squad.

"_Namikaze, Kiba is that you?" _ Naruto and Kiba heard Yamato call over the radio

"this is Spartan 117 I am with Namikaze and Kiba, what is your location." The chief responds

_"top of the hill far side of the compound I got eyes on you, and why the hell did you let Namikaze drive?"_ Yamato called back over the radio

"oh come on sergeant I am a hell of a driver" Naruto says

"WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT!" Kiba cries as naruto smears an elite on his brush guard

"What they shouldn't get in my way, haha" Naruto laughs as he drives up toward the hills and the squad

_"well maybe if you didn't drive like a maniac and hit every damn elite that comes close enough they wouldn't think that you're a bad driver."_ The fox says to him

_"well excuse me for killing my enemy by any means necessary, now have you remembered anything about this place? you said it seemed familiar?"_ he asks the fox

_"well not yet it seems my data was more corrupted than I thought, but if I can get to a terminal or something I might be able to access the memory that was corrupted."_ The fox said to him

_ "Well guess it's a plan all we gotta do is get to one of those terminals without that female AI finding out" _Naruto said to the fox as he pulled up next to the squad and jumped out and grabbed the sniper rifle from the back and ran over to a covered position and started picking off elites

"someone take down those damn turrets." Yamato called out as a pair of rockets flew toward the turrets but exploded half way there

"holy shit did you see that shit? They shot the damn things out of the sky?!" Kiba yelled as Naruto sighted in on the gunner of the turret with his rifle and squeezed the trigger and watched as the elites head splattered across the roof of the compound and he swung over to the other turret and sighted in when he saw its head explode.

_"nice shots you two"_ yamato called over their radio _"now let's get the hell out of here."_ He called out as the pelican landed to take them out of there,

Naruto got up and walked over to the pelican and walked up the ramp and looked over and saw Hinata sitting at the front of the bird and he walked over and sat down next to her

_"well better get some rest while you can, cause come night fall we are going after the Capitan." _Cortan said

"he's alive?" Kakashi asked

_"from what I can tell yes, I have intercepted a few transmissions stating they had him, and he is being held on one of the ships I damaged."_ She explained

"well that is surprising it's rare for the covies to take prisoners, at least I never heard or seen them take any" Naruto says in a spiteful voice

"_well yes but he is our highest ranking officer here and they seem to be acting pretty weird since we got here, this place seems sacred to them so they are playing by different rules now or something. So rest up you'll need it"_ She says

_"This place aint sacred its evil"_ the fox says to naruto

_"you remembering anything?" _Naruto asks

_"no just a bad feeling that we need to get off this thing as fast as we can." _ The fox says with a chill

_"I hear that I have had the creeps ever since we landed" _ Naruto says to the fox as he sits back and closes his eyes to get some sleep when he feels something lean on his shoulder and looks down and sees Hinata resting her head on it. He puts his arm around her and leans his head back closes his eyes and thinks _"well at least this ain't so bad"_

END CHAPTER 11

Well finaly finished with that one took me way too long to write this one but it is a long chapter and a long mission in the game. So like always review please


	12. Rescue

**CHAPTER 12 RESCUE**

Naruto sat back in his seat with his helmet resting on his knee, looking around in the light glow of the red lights on the inside of the pelican at the rest of his squad and the Spartan across from him. Then he turns toward the open door next to him and watches as the land below speeds under him.

He thinks to himself _"this is fucking insane first we plan on sneaking underneath a fucking covenant ship to a grav lift that is probably guarded by an unknown amount of covenant and then board said ship with an unimaginable number of covenant try and find the captain which could be anywhere on the ship or not even on this ship then fight our way off the ship then get a bird in close enough for evac with turrets not only from the ground but also the ship and oh yeah don't forget the banshees." _

_ "no matter how many times you think it through it won't sound any less insane, so I beg you stop thinking it over its starting to really piss me off." _The fox bitches to him in his head

"_huh? Why?"_ he asks

_"well its cause I think it is utterly insane as well but I have been trying to block it out but every time you go over it, it comes back to me and _reminding me we are actually doing it, stop it before I do something nasty in here" The fox explains

_"well sorry but that is how I calm myself before a mission. I swear if you take a shit in my brain I will personally rip you out." _Naruto says back to him

"_well then will you stop going over it then?"_ ask him

_"alright, alright, first we have to sneak to the grav lift…"_ naruto repeats again

_ "I fucking hate you." _The fox says in a defeated tone of voice

"hey this is crazy we all know that right?" kiba barks up interrupting narutos thoughts

_"thank you for pointing out the obvious mutt face." _ The fox calls out in naruto's head

"seriously your expecting us to sneak under a covenant ship to a grav lift guarded by…" Kiba begins to explain

_**"GOOODDDAAAAMMMNNTT, SON OF A BITCH."**_ The fox started cursing inside naruto's head which just caused naruto just smirk and chuckle under his breath at the fox's annoyance.

"it's just I don't get it is all I am saying" Kiba finished

"Well Kiba I expected a rant like that out of Namikaze more then you" Shikamaru calls over

"fuck you Nara." Naruto called over as he looked away from the open hatch for a second to look at Shikamaru and then looked back to the hatch.

"what I don't get is why you brought that instead of your rocket launcher." Shikimaru says as he points to the M32 six shot grenade launcher kiba had in his hands instead of his usual rocket launcher

"wow for once I am smarter than the house genius." Kiba barks up with a laugh

"if only for a second" Shikamaru snidely says with a smirk which made Kiba's laugh turn to a glare

"well there are three reasons I brought this baby with me one this is a night op if I fired a rocket at night it would light our position up like a goddamn roman candle, two this canyons are so tight that they can't get armor in to them so no point in anti-tank rockets if there are no tanks, even though it is still fun to watch covie's get blown to bits by an anti-tank rocket, third and final probably most important is we are going to be inside the ship and in those close quarters if I fired that damn thing the back blast would fuck us all up, if it didn't kill us. So starting to make sense." Kiba finished in a mocking tone.

"well I guess I should have just left you to do your job." Shikamaru said

"yeah how's this you leave the blowin shit up to me and I leave the picking fuckers a click away to you, Deal?" kiba said in a sarcastic town

"heh deal I'll leave the blown shit to you then" Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

_"ETA to drop zone 60 seconds."_ The radio cuts Kiba off before he can get a counter in

They all did brass checks and naruto threw his helmet back on and said to himself "well here we go"

As the bird lands Naruto is the first off and clears the area for the rest of the squad and moved up to an opening in the cliff face toward their target and watches down it to be sure no covei's come down it to investigate.

Once everyone was off the bird it took off again and the squad was all set and ready to move

"hey sergeant, I got an opening over here looks like it leads towards the grav lift." Naruto calls over

"good Namikaze take point, and remember this is a stealth mission I only want to see suppressed weapons out" At that naruto stood up drew his pistol and knife then started to walk down the opening with them raised in a ready position.

he rounds a corner there was a jackal siting on a rock with its back toward them naruto throws his hand up to halt the patrol and started to sneak up to it put his pistol away slowly brought his hands and knife up behind its head then in an instant swung one hand around its head grabbed it's beak and kept it closed then sank his knife in to its throat as blood spewed all over from the throat of the bird like creature. "tango down." Naruto whispered over his com

Naruto continued on a little and came to an opening where the covenant had set up some turrets and a bunch of grunts where asleep with an elite patrolling around the area

"hold I got an elite about a dozen grunts and two turrets" naruto calls over the com as the Chief and Yamato comes up behind him "so what do you guys think?" naruto asks

"well I will set up the squad over to the right for a firing line and we can take them all out with suppressed shots from the SMG's and pistols" Yamato says

"that will only be good for the grunts that elite has got shields and may be able to give an alarm" naruto said back, at that the chief got up and walked by them

"chief wait what do you think you're doing" Yamato calls in a hushed voice just then naruto shot up and started to sneak right behind the chief with his knife and pistol drawn

"hey get the squad to cover us." Naruto calls in a hushed voice

Yamato was silently cursing as he called up the rest of the squad and put them in postion as the chief and naruto snuck up on the elite.

Naruto was right behind the chief when one of the grunts on the ground started to stir he quickly jabbed his knife into its head and then moved on.

they were right behind the elite when it stopped looked around for a second when the Chief jumped in to action and grabbed the elite by the face and back of the neck and snapped it neck then they went around putting bullets in the rest of the grunts heads.

Yamato walked up to the chief and said "don't pull another crazy stunt like that again I don't care if you are a Spartan that was an unnecessary risk, and naruto that goes double for you. Now let's keep moving Naruto take point again." At that naruto started to walk toward the opposite side of the opening and came to a wall going straight up he looked up it then to his right and it just connected to another wall going behind like a bowl he then turned left and saw it went a ways then just dropped off. He started to walk toward the drop off along the wall and found a small ledge going along the drop off and cliff face heading toward the grav lift

"hey watch your footing it's a long way down if you fall" he calls back as he edges his way down the narrow path, and every one follows.

Naruto looks up from the path to see it start to open up ahead when he gets up to the opening he stops and peaks around the corner and sees another larger group of covenant

"hey sergeant I got another pretty large group of covenant and it doesn't look like we can side step these ones or do it quietly." Naruto whispers into his radio.

_"alright see if you can find a place we can at least sneak to so we are off this damn cliff face"_ Yamato calls back at that naruto spots a small formation of rocks that looks like it could give them enough cover to figure out what to do.

"Everyone stay close and be quite" he calls over the radio to everyone as he hustles over toward the rock formation and sets in to cover the rest of the squad's movements.

After every one moved up naruto said to Kiba and Choji "hey you two over here need you to take out these turrets." As he gestures for them to come to the far side of the rock formation.

As they came up to Naruto they set up on the top of the formation and see two turrets set up on each side of the path to the next area leading to the grav lift.

"I want you two to take out those turrets, you got it?" Naruto tells them as they both nod in confirmation and sighted in waiting on the command. Then they heard a burst from Yamato's assault rifle to signal the attack and Kiba launched a 40mm grenade in to the seat of the enemy turret and watched it explode in a purple flame as Choji started hammering the other turret with his machine gun and the turret was getting shredded to pieces and naruto started picking off the grunts and jackals that where running around in the confusion.

"shit Choji where the hell did you find armor piercing rounds?" naruto calls over the gun fire

"well you know how it is scavangers survi…GRENADE" Choji screams as a blue orb comes flying toward them and sticks to Naruto's helmet, Kiba and Choji both jump off the rock formation for cover.

When they jumped naruto grabbed his helmet and tossed it in the air, and there was an explosion of blue plasma.

"shit Namikaze's down" kiba yells from on his back as the explosion finishes and Hinata's hear t sank to her stomach as she looked over toward Kiba and Choji in disbelief.

Just then a pair of boots landed right next to Kibas head and all they hear "who's dead now?" Naruto says with that humors fox smirk of his. And hinata's heart jumps into her throat

"no fuckin way I saw that thing stick to your face." Kiba cries

"that was just a blue spider I fucking blue hate spiders." Naruto says in a freaked out voice

"where is your helmet Namikaze?" Yamato asks

"blue spider took it." Naruto says in a joking serious tone which just made everyone just give him the 'give up the bullshit look'.

"… ok fine. had to toss it. Goddamn sticky to the face but hey took out the rest of the grunts when I tossed it." He says with an upset tone that no one laughed at his joke

"well guess it's understandable then" Yamato said

"yeah and its gona be impossible to get a replacement out till we find a way back." Naruto tells them as they start heading toward the opening leading to the grav lift.

"hey why don't you just grab a helmet when we get back to the outpost?" kiba suggests

"hell no. its bad luck to take a dead man's armor let alone wear it in battle." Naruto tells him with a bit of fear in his voice.

"what then what about necklace you wear?" Shikamaru asks

"he sacrificed himself for me so I wear it to honor and thank him for his sacrifice, you wear a dead mans armor your pretty much saying to him you didn't do good enough so I am gona take your shit, then he haunts you and his vengeful spirit gets you killed. Its just bad juju I don't fuck with man" naruto explains then gets a shiver down his spine

"what after all the shit you been through you still believe in superstation?" Ino asks with a chuckle

"hell yeah I do, I got a demon fox tattooed on my arm for death to my enemies which probably wasn't the best idea to try and get through a war alive, and the necklace to honor a spirit that died for me. Yeah I believe in that shit, hell its cause of the shit I been through I believe it you think I would still be here if I didn't have some great luck or possible angel… or demon watching over me" he says

_"wait you talking about me?"_ the fox asked as if he wasn't paying attention

Naruto just chuckles to himself when he stops in front of opening to the next area and just stares at it for a second

"What's the holdup Namikaze?" yamato asks

"yeah don't think we should go this way." He replies as he starts looking around on the cliff walls.

"what why not?" Sasuke asks

"well for one they had this side fortified I would only think they would have the only way to them even more fortified then this plus I am sure they all heard all the fun we just had so pretty sure they are just waiting for us on the other side of this canyon." Naruto explains to them

"well what should we do?" Sakura asks looking around to the team leaders and Yamato.

"well Naruto you're the one that comes up with the bat shit crazy idea's that seem to work out what do you suggest." Kakashi says

"well for bat shit crazy idea one have a team climb this damn wall sneak around and knock out the barracked, for the rest of the squad to punch up from the entrance." Naruto suggests

"any other suggestions?" Kiba whines as he looks up the cliff face.

"bonzii charge?" Naruto says half-jokingly

"so plan A then." Kiba halfheartedly chuckles as he looks back up the cliff

"well any volunteers." Yamato asks

"well I suggest since it is Namikaze's idea he should lead it." Kakashi suggests

"well ok fine I will take lead on this one." Naruto replies

"I volunteer to go on this one" the chief says

"sorry chief not this one I already selected my team for this, besides they will need you more down there when they make the push not up top in support." Naruto tells him

_"I think you hurt his feelings there kid."_ The fox said with a chuckle.

"alright Shikamaru you Choji I know it may be a bitch to get up this thing with that pig but can you get it?" he looks over at choji

"yeah its gona be a bitch but pretty sure I can get it." Choji says

"last is kiba just cause you been bitchin about it the most." naruto says

"what why not me" Sasuke starts to argue. "I have more experience in stealth ops I should be on this one."

"I chose this team for a reason Shikamaru for precision kills taking out those elites, choji to rain down lead, Kiba to rain down hellfire we are gona be a good distance away and that SMG aint gona be any good at that distance. Now you need any further explanations?" Naruto said with a bit of fury in his voice.

_"well at least he had a reason not to take you he had it planed out as soon as he suggested it." _ Cortana said to the chief

"yeah definitely his father's son." He replies to her.

"yeah by the way any one got an extra radio or something? Mine got blown away with my helmet." He asks

Chief reaches into one of the compartments on his armor and toss him a small headset "should automatically sync with ours." He says to naruto as he clips it to his ear and gets a radio check.

"well good choices" Yamato says as they all sling their weapons behind their backs to start climbing

"but take one of the doc's with you just in case." Yamato finishes

"ok uh. Hinata hurry up and get over here." He says as she stutter steps then jogs over there

"alright once we reach a good spot we will tell you to start moving up then let us know when you reach the other side and we'll rain down hell." Naruto says as he starts to climb.

* * *

"goddamn this seemed a lot easier in my head." Naruto says to himself as he looks up and the rest of the team is almost there.

_"stop bitchin and put your back into it hehe"_ the fox snickers

"fuck you fox it would have been easier if my helmet wasn't blown to hell and I could fucking see." Naruto says back to him

_"hold on let me try something." _ The fox tells him and goes quite.

"wait what do you think… OH SHIT I'M BLIND! I AM FUCKING BLIND WHAT THE HELL YOU DO?!" naruto yells

"hey shut the hell up we're trying to be sneaky here." Kiba calls to him in a hushed voice.

"sorry" he says back in a whisper.

_"sorry crossed a nerve let's try this" _the fox apologizes "_that better?" _he asks as Naruto's vision came back

"yeah I can see again but what the hell do you think you're doing up there?" he asks in an annoyed voice

_"just trying to help just give me a second think I got it this time."_ The fox says

"wait hold on stop fucking around in my…" naruto says as he closes his eyes then opens them and they have turned an eerie orange and his pupils become slit and everything looks as if his helmet was still on.

"dude how the hell?" he asks the fox

_"pretty cool huh? Yeah been thinkin of different ways I could enhance your body so my chances of survival weren't so slim so hopefully this helps." _The fox tells him

"ok yeah this is a big help and pretty damn cool you come up with anything else?" he asks

_"no not yet but still give me a bit and hell you got pretty sick looking eyes as well look demonic as hell should scare the hell out of some grunts at least." _ The fox chuckles

"wait my eyes have changed uh I thought you said to keep a low profile on you being in here how the hell am I supposed to explain that?" naruto asks

_"well uh um good point give me a sec maybe I can tweek it so you can turn it on and off at will." _The fox says and goes quite for a little bit. _"ok now try closing your eyes focus on your eyes and think about pulling the power inside your head."_ He says

"what?" naruto asked confused

"_Just do it" _the fox says in an annoyed voice

"ok fine hold on" naruto says as he stops climbing for a second and closes his eyes and thinks about drawing his eyes into his head then opens them and his vision is normal again

"ok good now did it make my eyes look normal again" Naruto asked

_"yeah should of"_ the fox said nonchalantly

"what you mean should off?" naruto said back to him with a bit of annoyance in his voice

_"do I look like a damn mirror this shit is new to me too, I am going off trial and error here."_ The fox argues back

"ok fine how do I turn it back on then?" naruto asks

_"ok just do the opposite of what you did to turn it off instead of pulling it in push it out."_ The fox tells him as he closes his eyes and pushes then opens them and it is back to night vision

"ok this is really damn cool." Naruto says as he starts climbing again

_"alright now try focusing on something far away." _Naruto looks up and sees the rest of the team almost to the top and starts to focus on them it zooms in on them

"holy shit built in zoom dude having you in my head might not be as bad as I originally thought, what next laser eyes, x-ray vision or something?" he asks jokingly

_"give me a second." _The fox told him then went silent

"bullshit no fucking way." naruto said in an excited voice

_"nope no laser or x-ray vision?" _ He says as naruto scoops out hinatas ass with the zoom. _"yeah maybe with this upgrade you will survive long enough to put me on a chip or something that's considering you stop checking out your girlfriends ass and focus on the task at hand, but now I know why you wanted the x-ray vision"_ The fox tells him with a chuckle

"what I wasn't looking at Hinata's ass" naruto says defensively

_"dude you can't lie to me I am in your head I see what you see." _ The fox says

"hey you're the one who said I should go for her." Naruto retorts

_"yeah but not when we are in the middle of an enemy heavy combat zone. Geez give a guy a set of zooming eyes and first thing he uses them for is to check out a chick's ass, and you said you ain't a perv."_ The fox says as he shacks his head

"ok I may be a closet perv but at least I don't turn into a naked teenage girl." He says in a joking voice

"_well you are defiantly in a closet about something but don't think it's the perverted one, hehe."_ The fox chuckles back to him

"o shut up I am trying to focus on getting up this bitch." He says as he looks up and see's Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru climb over the top of the cliff.

"well maybe now you can focus on climbing this wall and stop staring at my ass." He hears kiba call over the radio

"oh I was staring at someone's ass but I guarantee it wasn't your's" he calls back and begins to climb faster to catch up

"what oh I get it you it was Choji's never took you for a chubby chaser." Kiba begins to laugh then static came over the radio from Choji hitting kiba

"thanks big man." Naruto calls over the radio to choji.

"I can only take so much of people making fun of me for my weight, he just went a bit too far" Choji replies. Naruto just chuckles as he catches up to Hinata

"come on almost there" he tells her as he passes her without looking over at her so she wouldn't see his eye's

"wwwas it my ass you were looking at." She whisperes to him.

"who else's would I be looking at." He says as he looks down and gives her his fox grin with his eyes closed and looks back up while opening them and she catchs a glimpse of his orange eyes as he starts climbing again and she follows a bit weary of what she just saw as they reach the top.

"bout time you guys got here Shikamaru already found a good over watch place and set up lets go." Kiba says as they start heading over toward Shikamaru's position

"Nannamakazi?" hinata stutters and he turns toward her and she looks him in the eyes and see's they were still the bright blue they normaly were.

"yeah?" he replies

"Nnnothing." She say's to him as she trots off following Kiba

"_could of sworn his eyes were like they were that one time."_ She says to herself

_"what was that about?"_ the fox asks

"not sure you think she may have caught a glimpse of my eyes?" Naruto asks

_"what no way."_ the fox tells him with some arrogance

"I don't know when I looked at her I could of sworn it felt like she was staring right at my eyes. But whatever got a job to do can't get distracted now." He says and starts jogging toward the over watch position.

"you guys all set?" naruto asked as he came up to their position and laid down next to them and brought his rifle up and started to scan the area

"We got two turrets on the enterence to the canyon our guys are coming from and we got a shit ton of covie movement down there as well." Shikamaru told him

naruto starts telling them priority fires "alright kiba get your 32 on those turrets choji focus anywhere they cluster together shiki…"

"yeah I know I will work on the split chins." Shikimaru interrupts.

"right, hinata watch our asses." Naruto tells her, she nods and turns around scanning the

_"what reversing roles? kinky" _the fox snickers.

"and you called me a perv." Naruto rolls his eyes at the fox

_"hey at least I ain't trying to hide it."_ The fox retorts

"whatever, hey Yamato we are set you in place?" naruto called over the radio

_"we been set for the past five minutes where the hell have you been?"_ Yamato called back

"sorry that cliff was higher than I thought, but you guys ready?" Naruto asks

_"yeah just waiting on your signal."_ The radio cracks

"alright you see the turrets." Naruto asks

_"I see one" Yamato confirms_

"yeah there are two once you see that one blow give us a second to get their attention on use then I will call you over the radio and you break through and clear them out, ok" Naruto explains.

_"just waiting on your signal."_ Yamato states again

"alright." He finishes and cuts his radio. "ok kiba you first take out the turret closest to us, Choji you see the group of grunts?"

"yeah I got them." Choji confirms

"shikimaru you got that gold fuck in your cross hairs?" naruto asks

"yeah got him." Shikimaru replied

"alright now" naruto yells as he fires and blows apart a grunts head with his battle rifle and everyone else opens up.

The turret kiba had in his sights blows to bits, and the gold elites head splits in half while Choji rips apart the group of grunts, while the rest of the covenant start to open up on their position.

"Call them in Namikaze, hurry." Kiba yells as he takes cover.

"first take out that fucking turret or else they will be torn to shreds." Naruto yells at him

"you fucking crazy if I get up to make the shot I will be torn to bits." He complains

"fine give me that." Naruto yells at him and grabs the 32 stands up as needles and plasma flies past him and he fires two rounds at the turret, then it blows to pieces. "that wasn't so hard now was it?" naruto says as he looks down at kiba

"Hinata get the fuck over here!" Kiba yells with shock and horror on his face

Naruto looks down at his left arm and sees his shoulder pad was melting off from a plasma bolt. "well would you look at that." He says

"who's hit?" Hinata asks as she runs up

"who do you think." Kiba says as he grabs his grenade launcher back and starts to fire down on the covenant again.

"hold still and let me see that." Hinata says as she goes to his arm and starts to take his melted shoulder pad off and cut off his sleeve

"hold on hold on" he says

"what that hurt?" she asks

"no I gotta call the rest of the squad to commence the attack." He says as he raises his hand to his head set and taps the button and says "hit it Yamato your clear."

They begin to hear gunfire erupt from below and the plasma coming toward them starts to decrease. Naruto starts to get up to see how things are going but hinata pushes him back down and says "I gotta see this first."

"so demanding think I like this new you." Naruto jokes.

she starts to blush under her helmet and pulls off his sleeve to and reveals a small patch of burnt skin

"shit how bad is it." He asks

"looks like it just grazed you, you'll be fine but your shoulder pad is a done." She says as she tightens a bandage on his arm

"alright" he says as he rips his sleeve the rest of the way off to reveal his bare arm "well that is what armor is for" naruto says as he picks up the melted shoulder pad and tosses it behind him

"_hey Namikaze its clear down here you guys can come down"_ Naruto hears over the radio

"alright on our way" he says as he stands up

Just then naruto looks at the grav lift up and down, than notices something coming down the grav lift

"shit we got hunters coming down the lift." Naruto yells over the radio and then motions for his team to fire on them and machine gun fire and a grenade toke one down as it lands but the second one got its shield up in time to block it.

Just then the chief runs up to it with his assault rifle and opens up on it drawing its attention

"Shikamaru you got it" naruto says as the giant turns its back toward them

"yeah got him" Shikamaru says as he fires into the hunters exposed back, and it goes down.

_ "nice shot." _The chief calls over the radio.

"_yeah good job now get your team down here so we can get the Capitan back."_ Yamato calls him over the radio

"roger that" naruto replies and they work their way down the cliff.

* * *

Naruto and his team got down the cliff and the pelican with the backup marine squad unloaded off of the pelican and made their way over to the grav lift.

Naruto followed the rest of his team over to Yamato and said "well that turned out pretty well, don't you think?"

"yeah good idea on the flanking… what happened to your sleeve?" yamato asks

"oh that? my shoulder pad caught a plasma bolt, and hinata cut off the sleeve to get to the burn and the shoulder pad was melted so I ditched it" Naruto explained. Then he pulls out his knife and starts to cut off the other sleeve

"what do you think you're doing." Yamato yells at him

"what gotta be symmetrical." Naruto says as he rips off the rest of the sleeve and reveals his fox tat then pulls off his shoulder pad and moves it over to the left side.

"good thing these things are interchangeable." Naruto says

"geez Namikaze at this rate you'll be naked by the time we get back to civilization." Ino teases him

"only in your dreams Ino." Naruto teases back as he starts to head over toward the grav lift.

"nothing I ain't seen before especially after the little molestation stunt you pulled on hinata after cryo." She barks back as she follows him up to the lift

"hey I did what I had to so I could save her life while the rest of you were busy being baby back's puking your guts up." He retorted as he reached the center of the lift

"whatever you say Namikaze I am still not convinced you didn't do that just to feel her up." She said with sarcasm

"hehe it was a perk." He snickers

The whole time hinata was blushing harder and harder, then just passed out after his last comment, and sakura catches her before she hits the ground

"you ok" she asks hinata as she helps her back up.

"yyyeah thanks sakura." She stutters out

"hey don't worry about it and just ignore Ino she is just joking around, it's just how she is always has been… I told you he wouldn't be able to get that body of yours out of his head." She whispers to her evilly which makes hinata stumble again, as they reached the grav lift

"so how is this supposed to work we just say beam me up scotty or something?" Kiba jokes as he starts to lift up into the air toward the ship overhead along with the rest of the two squads and the chief.

END CHAPTER 12


	13. Rescue part 2

**CHAPTER 13 THE RESCUE: PART 2**

As they enter the ship they find themselves in a dark store room "damn can't see shit in here." One of the marines said as he turned on the flashlight on his assault rifle, and the rest of them did the same.

"well time to test out these new eyes" naruto says to the fox as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and focuses on them then he opens them revealing orange demonic eyes and he can see perfectly as if there were low lights on. "I got to admit this is pretty damn cool"

just then they heard a door hiss open and then closed

"what was that?" one of the marines said as he shined his light toward the door but nothing was there.

"I don't see anything." Another said

"this is getting really aahahahah" one of the marines screamed as a plasma sword burst from his chest and his sizziling blood splatted around the room and everyone turned and fired on the elite that held the sword, but before they could see if they hit him the sword was gone and there was no sign of him just then they heard two more doors hiss open and closed

"shit is that more where the hell are they" one of the marines cried out

"every one 360 in the center of the room." Yamato yells out

"what is going on here we can't even see them even with our helmet visors." Kiba said as he slung his 32 and drew out his SMG

"I've seen this before its active camo you gotta look for areas that obscured or thermal sights that is the only way to spot them." Kakashi says

"but our shit didn't come with thermal setting." Kiba whined.

"hey fox you get that is there a way you can get me thermal sight?" naruto asked the fox

_"hold on let me see" _the fox replied

"you say something Namikaze?" Sasuke asked

"just mumbling curses under my breath, this is some ninja bullshit here, they call themselves great warriors but rely on invisibility to take us out like cowards." Naruto calls out the last part loud enough for everyone to hear then they hear a roar and the crackle of an energy sword coming to life

"well got to one of them at least." Naruto jokes as they open fire on the elite and watch its shields flare and die he then tries to jump away but catches a burst from Naruto's battle rifle to the head, and it falls to the ground. "well one down, hehe" naruto chuckles.

"only Namikaze would get an elite out of hiding by mocking it." Kiba laughs.

"I did have a degree in psychology before I came into the corps." Naruto jokes

"really?" kiba asks

"no he is fucking with you he joined at sixteen remember dumbass." Sasuke says making a fool out of kiba.

"well I…" kiba stutters

"stow it we still got at least two more of those fucks out there." Yamato cuts off kiba as they go back to their security and scanning for the other elites.

"hey fox you done yet?" naruto asks

_"hey don't rush me what I am doing here goes against most laws of nature, but yeah looks like I can do it for you."_ The fox replies

"well you should know from being in my head I really ain't one to follow the laws." Naruto jokes

_ "yeah I know that but… there you go just this time while focusing on your eyes also think about the heat around you." _The fox explains

"alright let's give it a go." He says as he closes his eyes again and begins to focus on heat. Then he opens them and he was seeing everything in black and white depending on their heat black cold, white hot. "dude have I told you how fucking awesome you are." Naruto says to the fox.

"_yeah, but it wouldn't kill you to say it a bit more often now just don't get us killed that is the best thanks you can give me."_ The fox replies

"yeah yeah ok." Naruto says as he pulls out his shotgun and slings his battle rifle and begins to scan the area for the elites just then he spots one on top of one of the containers crouched waiting for one of them to come close enough he raises his shotgun and fires a buck shot at it. His shield flare as it gives out an outraged roar and jumps down from the container and gets ripped apart by lead

"alright one more to go… hopefully." Sakura says

_"hey kid I also tweeked your hearing so you can hear that fucker walking around." _The fox says to him

"sweet let's see if I can hear him now." Naruto says then begins to listen

"hey why don't we throw a flash bang and see if it causes his camo to flare cause of the quick change in light?" Shikamaru suggested

"got one, everyone cover your ears and shield your eyes." Kiba yelled as he pulled the pin then tossed the flash bang in the air.

"what?" naruto said as he looked over to where kiba had just thrown the flash bang. '_**BAAANNNNGGG!'**_the flash bang went of

"**OHHH DEAR GOOOOODDDDDDD! BRIGHT LIGHT, LOUD NOISES IT HURTS!"** Naruto screamed as he was rolling around on the floor holding his eyes.

"there it is" one of the marines cried as the elites camo died cause it couldn't keep up with the sudden flash, and they open fired on it

"hey Namikaze you alright over there" Sasuke called over as Sakura ran up to him to check on him and got him sitting up.

"WHAT YOU SAY SOMETHING? WHO THE HELL THREW THAT DAMN FLASH BANG I AM GONA RIP HIM A NEW ASS HOLE." Naruto hollered in pain

"shino did it." Kiba said and pointed at shino who only gave kiba an ice cold glare threw his visor.

"KIBA I AM GONA BEAT YOUR ASS ONCE MY VISION AND HEARING COME BACK." Naruto hollered

_"well ok acute hearing and heightened vision may not be the best for an environment with loud explosions and intense bright lights."_ The fox said shaking off the flash bang himself.

"YA THINK?" naruto called out loud

"I think what?" sakura asked and naruto saw sakura ask as his vision slowly returned

"HUH YOU SAY SOMETHING SAKURA?" he tried playing off his conversation to the fox

"no nothing." She replied

_"smooth kid." _ The fox said to him

"I thought so" he said back to the fox this time being able to keep it in his mind.

"ok I'm fine I'm fine." He said to sakura as he got up

"alright if he is good collect up that marines tags and ammo let's move we still got a mission to do." Yamato said and they complied and moved toward one of the open doors.

They moved down the dark corridor light by a low purple glow of the walls. "damn its spooky in here" naruto said as he rounded a corner and walked up to a closed door

"hey I think its locked." Naruto called back to the rest of the squad as Yamato walked up to the door and saw a panel next to it

"hey Shino you're a hacker right?" Yamato said as he looked over at the hell jumper with the green strip on his helmet.

"I am." He states plainly with no emotion as he walked up to the panel and pulls out his data pad and hooks it up to something inside the panel. "this might take a while I am not use to covenant tech." he replies after a few seconds of fiddling on his data pad.

"Alright, I will look for another route around this door then, while he is working on that." The chief said

"ok but take Kakashi's team with you , he is senior man, Sasuke is a former ONI infiltrator and knows how to be a sneaky little fuck, Namikaze is well you've seen what he can do in I tight spot." Yamato says

"lighten the mood by well-placed jokes" naruto jokes.

"or you can switch him out with someone else if he annoys you too much." Yamato jokes to naruto as he gets an upset and hurt look on his face

"no he will be fine he is good with those tight situations." The chief replied as he turned and left back down the corridor, and the rest of the team followed.

They came back to where they had entered the ship and began to look for alternate routes. "hey this door is open" Sasuke calls over to the team as he clears it and walks a little ways in.

"yeah looks like it goes over where we were at so it might lead the same place." Sasuke said.

"alright Namikaze take point." Kakashi said as Naruto ran ahead of them with his battle rifle at the ready. They took a couple of turns but seemed to be heading the same they had been heading before.

"hey any luck on that door yet?" Kakashi calls over the radio.

_"no not yet but he says he's close."_ Was the reply, as he got that naruto came to a door that opened up into a three story L-shaped hanger filled with covenant.

"hey hold up" naruto says as he scans the floor they came out on but it seemed the covenant were all on the first two floors aimed in on a door

"hey I think that is the door our guys are at." Naruto whispered to Kakashi as they started working their way slowly over to where they could see better.

"hey hold up on getting that door open you got an ambush…" just then the doors opened up and the covenant started to fire in to the open door way

"shit fire, fire, fire!" Kakashi yelled as all five of them started to open up on any covenant that they could pick off.

There was machine gun fire coming from the door way then a grenade from Kiba's 32 blew apart a covenant barracked that had three elites behind it.

Naruto looked back and saw a shaft that lead down to the second floor where he couldn't get an angle. He slung his battle rifle pulled out his shotgun and jumped down the hole to the second floor.

As soon as he landed he was face to face with an elite that had a 'where the fuck you come from' look on its face when it turned to see naruto less than a foot away from him naruto just brought up his shotgun and blew a hole in to the elites chest, then swung around to another elite who just noticed the black armored blond blast away his buddy and gave a war cry and was blasted with another buck shot from Naruto's shotgun the rest of his team came down the lift

"hey dumbass there was a lift you didn't have to jump" Sasuke called over to naruto as he stepped off the lift with his SMG raised

"well if I took the lift like you I wouldn't of had any kills now would I" the blond said as he was leaning back up against the wall with 5 dead elites around the floor they were on

he pushed off the wall to his feet and walked over to them and said "going down?" as he steped onto the platform and they made their way to the rest of the squad who had taken care of the first floor

"any casualties?" the chief asks as they walk up to the rest of the squad

"one of the marines got hit with a needler needle and got his arm blown off he didn't make it." Yamato replied.

"very well let's keep moving" the chief said as they started to move on to the next doorway and headed down the hall with naruto on point. They walked down the hall

"hey these hall ways all look the same you sure we are heading the right way?" naruto calls back as he walks by another door like the last five he had passed.

"yes the Captains signal is coming from this directions." Cortana said to him.

_"how do you know they ain't leading us into a trap bitch." _The fox complained in naruto's head

"how do you know they ain't leading us into a trap? they could be herding us into one with all these locked doors." Naruto called back

"We don't, we just have to keep moving toward the Captains beacon." Cortana replied as naruto came to a door that opened into a giant hanger with covenant spirit drop ships and a bunch of grunts and jackals just stopped what they were doing to look at the newcomers

"INTRUDERS!" a grunt screams in horror as naruto raises his battle rifle and fires a round into the grunt who screamed and the rest of the squad moved out of the hall to engage the rest of the covenant in the hanger.

"well at least it wasn't a trap. Just a bunch of little fucks with no idea we were coming." Naruto said as he duck behind a container to reload as plasma bolts flew over his head

"do you ever shut up Namikaze!?" Sasuke yells over at him

"no but there is always a first time for everything, right?" he calls back and swings back up and picks off a few more grunts and a jackal they continued to fire at the covenant from covered positions and move up till they reached the other side of the hanger and found a ramp leading up to the next level where it seemed to be clear as they moved on to the floor and scanned the area

"looks clear." Naruto called back as they moved on to another door and down another hall way.

They came up to another locked door. "hey shino need you up here nother door to be cracked." Naruto called back as shino ran up to them and began on the door as the rest of the squad took cover around the hall way pointed on the door.

As the door opened they saw a room filled with elites that had a look of shock on their bug eyed, split chinned faces as they saw the human intruders at their door step

"kill the intruders." An elite in golden armor yells at the rest of the elites as rounds began to fly at them ripping apart the shocked elites closer to the door and the rest take cover behind counsels and where ever else they can.

The squad started to move up in the room taking cover around anything they could till the room was clear and the chief moved up to the counsel and set his hand on it and it glowed as cortana downloaded what she needed.

"wait wasn't there a big gold guy here to?" naruto asked out loud just then they saw the elite in gold armor appear behind the chief and let out a cry as it raised its plasma sword above his head to swing down on the chief but was pushed forward as something collided with its back and it went over the counsel

the chief caught sight of the blond latched to the elites back pulling out his knife as he went over the counsel with it. The chief and the rest of the squad ran to the lower level where the two had fallen where the elite was whipping around trying to get the blond hell jumper off his back.

All the hell jumpers sighted in on the elite when Yamato said "hold fire you might hit Namikaze." As they saw him bring his knife around and jab it into the elites throat. But as he did that the elite was able to get a hand on his arm and throw him across the room naruto hit the ground and rolled across the floor and is caught by Sasuke.

"did I last the full 8 seconds?" he laughs. He looks back at the elite who was stumbling trying to pull out the knife and stop blood from gushing out of his throat. "well what you waiting for finish him off." Naruto yells as Sasuke drops him levels his SMG and fires a burst into its head as brain matter splatters across the counsels.

Naruto gets up and walks over to the body and pulls his knife out of the elites neck. He sheaths it as he walks back up to the upper level and the chief looks at him and says "thanks."

"_I got him_." Cortana states with a bit of excitement as everyone looks at her she finishes _"he is in cell bock 3 through that door Namikaze I will send it to you H.U…." _

he just gives her 'are you serious right now' looks.

"right, Sasuke I am sending it to your H.U.D. just point the blond in the right direction." She says as they move out toward the door

"hey we will stay here and cover your backs while you get the Captain." The marine sergeant said to them

"Kiba, Choji stay back and help them hold this control room till we get back." Yamato called over to the two hell jumpers who took positions behind some crates setting up the machine gun and grenade launcher sighting in the on the door, as the rest of the squad moved down the next corridor.

Following Cortana's directions they took several turns and found themselves at a set of locked doors.

"hey Shino need you up here again" Naruto called out to the quite hell jumper as he ran up to Naruto and went to the panel next to the door. The door slide open to reveal a number of cells on each wall with a counsel in the center at the back wall Sasuke was about to run in when naruto put his arm in front of him to stop him.

"this is too easy." Naruto says as he slung his rifle and pulled out his shotgun and took a slow cautious step into the room and closed his eyes focused and reopened them to reveal his orange slit pupil eyes and looked around with his thermal sight and found the elite lying in wait at the side of the counsel at the back. He looked right at him and mouthed "I see you" as he raised his shotgun at it and let off a round at him which caused its shields to flare and it charged just to get a bust of SMG fire from Sasuke's weapon who was standing next to naruto.

He quickly scanned the rest of the room to make sure there weren't any more hidden elites and closed his eyes turning off his thermal vision and then walked around the room clearing it all the way to the back while the rest of the squad filled in and Shino moved to the counsel and plugged in and started doing his magic to get the cell doors open

Naruto and Sasuke took opposite sides of the door and held security down the hallways. The Captain and a few more marines came out of the cells they were being held in. Keys came up to Yamato and the Chief and thanked them for the rescue and they discussed the ring they were on and how it could be a weapon.

The Captain gave the Chief a new mission to find the control room to this weapon and said "so as soon as we get back to camp set up a strike force and find it."

"Sir I already have my strike force set." The chief said and gestured to the hell jumpers around the room

"very well…"he said as he scanned the hell jumpers and stopped on the blond at the door and said "Minato? How the hell did you..." the Captain said as naruto turned and revealed a younger whisker scared face and tattooed shoulder version of his father

"we better get moving guys before the covie's get wind of us over here." Naruto said which just left Keys speechless for a moment

"Namikaze on point take us back to the bridge." Yamato called over and the blond got up and started moving down the hallway.

"_Namikaze? Could this kid be related to general Namikaze?"_ Keys thought to himself as he ran up next to the blond and asked "by chance are you related to general Minato Namikaze?" keys asked

"yes sir he is my father." Naruto replied not looking back

"you look just like him, your father and I were in the academy together he is a hellva…" keys got cut off

"_hey we are being overrun over here can't hold for much longer."_ Kiba called over the radio

"kiba hold on we are on our way… kiba, kiba." Yamato yelled into the radio "naruto move it we need to get down there now." He yelled up to naruto

"roger that. Ah sir let's put this conversation on hold till we get our asses the fuck out of here ok." Naruto said as he started running down the hallway

"very well" keys said more to himself then to naruto as he to quickened his pace.

They were more than half way there when they ran into Kiba, Choji and a single marine.

"what happened" Kakashi asked kiba

"they came at us in force we couldn't hold they broke our lines and we are just lucky to have gotten out of there alive." Kiba replied

"well you ready to go back and get the fuck out of here" Kakashi asked

"hell yeah but I am out of 40 mike mike" kiba said as he raised up his SMG

"and I only got half a belt for my pig left." Choji said

"alright it will have to do" Kakashi said as they headed back to get with their teams and the marine got with the marines they had gotten out of the cells.

Kakashi nodded to naruto who only turned and headed back the way Kiba and Choji came from.

Naruto reached the open door to the bridge when he threw up his hand for them to halt behind him and Kakashi, Yamato, and the Chief came up behind him and looked around the door to see a half dozen elites walking around the bridge

"any crazy idea's Namikaze" Yamato asked as he looked back at naruto who was craning his neck to get a look at what was going on inside the room

"hmm hey kiba." Naruto called back as kiba started to run up to him "hey you got any more of those flash bangs?" he asked

"yeah I got two more" he replied as he pulled them out

"thanks" naruto said as he grabbed them and pulled out two frags and his fox smile started to form at his mouth as held them up to show them his plan with no words.

They each took a grenade and tossed in the frags followed by the flash bangs as soon as the flash bangs went off they were in the room shooting at anything that moved. They cleared the room quickly and then moved on toward the hall way leading toward the hanger.

They finally made it into the hanger to find the place filled with covenant elites, grunts, and jackals alike. They took cover behind some crates and began engaging the enemy.

_"we need to get that force field down so foehammer can land and extract us" _Cortana called over the radio

Shino ran over to the council next to the forked shaped covenant drop ship and plugged in taking cover behind the counsel and started punching shit into his data pad and the shield went down

_"Good job Shino, foehammer this is Cortana we need evac at our coordinates asap." _Cortana called over the radio

"_negative mama I can't do that it's too hot out here they have found me out and I am trying not to get shot down by these banshees. Sorry."_ Foehammer called back and the radio cuts off.

_"well there goes plan A anybody got a plan B?" _she asks

"kill everything that aint human and ride this baby to the nearest strip club." Naruto called out

_"Plan C anyone, other than the blond?"_ she asks with contempt in her voice at the blonde

"Shino was it? Can you unhook that covenant drop ship son?" Keys asked Shino just looked up at him then hit two things on his pad when the covenant drop ship was released and opened up its side doors.

The captain jumped into it and got into the pilots seat

"I am out of ammo" Choji yelled from the side.

"Don't worry just get on" Yamato said as everyone jumped on to the open doors of the spirit drop ship and it pulled out of the covenant ship and took off.

"Hey you sure you can fly this thing without crashing it old man" naruto called over to the captain in the cockpit

"well I will say this you defiantly have your fathers cockiness." Keys replied back with a chuckle as he turned toward Cotanas directions back to the base camp they had set to resupply and prep for their next mission.

End Chapter 13

**A/N** ok decided to do an a/n before this chapter to get some explain some shit

Ok first **yellow is new pink** – I know you asked I while ago I just haven't gotten around to putting this up but they are just normal humans nothing special cept the fox AI in naruto

**Squarian Ehlian – **ok first thanks for the review and I know my grammar sucks but hey I haven't had an English class in nearly 4 maybe 5 years I joined the marines after high school and I am a grunt we don't realy use proper grammar pretty much ever, so please bear with it and as for abbreviations those are actually proper they are considered a title like (Jr. or Sir.) cause all the paper work I have seen it is always in the abbreviation form. As for the misspelling of names I wrote most of this while I was in afgan in-between patrols and post in my spare time and didn't have internet to check on name spellings just the episodes on my hard drive to go off of and I didn't have enough time to look through all the episodes to find the proper spelling and when I got back stateside I tried going through it to find the names I misspelled but it's a long story, but yeah thanks for the advice and review again

And as for that random reviewer kiss my ass, what are you 12 and got your hands on a computer and decided to get online and start talking shit, realy tough hiding behind the anonymous shit, and this goes out to anyone else you doesn't like it there is the back button top left of your screen use it and find another story to read.


	14. Infection

**A/N** ok decided to do an a/n before this chapter to get some explain some shit

Ok first **yellow is new pink** – I know you asked I while ago I just haven't gotten around to putting this up but they are just normal humans nothing special cept the fox AI in naruto

**Squarian Ehlian – **ok first thanks for the review and I know my grammar sucks but hey I haven't had an English class in nearly 4 maybe 5 years I joined the marines after high school and I am a grunt we don't realy use proper grammar pretty much ever, so please bear with it and as for abbreviations those are actually proper they are considered a title like (Jr. or Sir.) cause all the paper work I have seen it is always in the abbreviation form. As for the misspelling of names I wrote most of this while I was in afgan in-between patrols and post in my spare time and didn't have internet to check on name spellings just the episodes on my hard drive to go off of and I didn't have enough time to look through all the episodes to find the proper spelling and when I got back stateside I tried going through it to find the names I misspelled but it's a long story, but yeah thanks for the advice and review again

And as for that random reviewer kiss my ass, what are you 12 and got your hands on a computer and decided to get online and start talking shit, realy tough hiding behind the anonymous shit, and this goes out to anyone else you doesn't like it there is the back button top left of your screen use it and find another story to read.

**CHAPTER 14 Infection**

Looking out the back hatch of the pelican naruto sees an endless swamp with an eerie green mist hanging around it. "damn how the hell did I get in this situation?" he asks himself as he starts to remember back to just before the mission.

* * *

**:Flashback:**

"dude I heard we are hitting a beach." Kiba calls over in an excited voice to naruto who was laying down using a rock for a pillow

"dude I was almost asleep, i at least wanted a couple of minutes of shut eye before we actually hit the thing, and what you so excited about any way." naruto replies as he opens his eyes.

"dude it's the beach even if it is a fight we are going there for I just got a lot of good memories at the beach." Kiba says with a pervish grin on his face

"what you think we can get those four to put on some bikini's or something?" Naruto jokes as the group of girls walks behind kiba

"hey I ain't say it will ever happen but maybe once we get off whatever this fucking thing is we can hit one up and actually see them in some." Kiba says almost drooling

"well one your drooling, two that will only happen in your dreams, and…" naruto says as he yawns and rolls over

"well I guess it will have to wait in my dreams till then, wait were you gona say some…" kiba says as he can just felt a killer intent behind him and slowly turns around to see sakura and ino behind him with murder in their eyes

"…and three you should really pay attention to who is around when you talk about your dirty fantasies." Naruto says as he passes out

_"you do know you set him up for that one right?" _the fox asks

"dude not you too; I am trying to get some sleep here." Naruto replies as he hears someone else walking up to him.

"damnt kiba I told you I wanta get some sleep" he says without looking up, then he hears a voice say.

"well I know you want some and you sure as hell earned it but I need to talk to you." Naruto opens his eyes and sees four sets of feet in front of him and he looks up to see Yamato, Kakashi, Captain Keys, and a black staff sergeant that he didn't recognize standing in front of him and jumps straight up

"sir I didn't realize it was you." Naruto says while at attention

"at ease, it's alright" keys says as naruto loosens up a bit

"yes sir, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" naruto asks

"well my team is short one man for the raid on the covenant weapons cache we got intel on, and I want you on the assault team. I have gone over it with your squad leader and he says that he can spare you." Keys explains

"yes sir, but why me sir?" naruto asks

"well cause I been over some of the mission briefings on your squad while you were on reach and from the chief while on this halo also from the rescue mission, and I see that you don't have a problem getting up close and personal with the covenant, and I need that on this op cause we are going into an underground facility and we will be getting up close and personal so I want someone who doesn't mind getting up in their faces, and if your anything like your father I want you there for this. So do you accept this is still a voluntary mission." Keys explains, naruto gets a small cringe from being compared to his dad, but looks around at Kakashi and Yamato who just nod their heads.

"yes sir I accept when do we head out?" naruto replies

"good, we dust off in two hours, now go with staff sergeant Johnson here and he will show you were we are staging." Keys says as naruto walks off with Johnson.

**:End Flashback**

* * *

_ :metallica enter sandman playing: _

"why the hell do we have to listen to this old shit" said Mendoza the marine behind naruto as he snaps out of his flashback

"this old shit is your history, it should remind you grunts what we are fighting to protect." Johnson replied

"well if the covenant wants to wipe out this particular part of my history that's fine by me." Replied Mendoza

"well maybe if you ask them real nice next time you see them I am sure they will be happy to oblige" Johnson replied sarcastically.

"well I say you can never beat the classics" naruto called back

"ah you're both hopeless" Mendoza says as they started coming down to the ground

"go go go" Johnson yelled as they hit the ground and Naruto brought up his battle rifle and jumped off the bird and started working his way up to the compound entrance.

They stopped just outside the entrance pointing inside it "move up" Johnson called up as they all picked up and moved in cautiously clearing as they went further in till they got to a lift.

"hey staff sergeant we got a lift over here" naruto calls back

"ok lets head down" Johnson replies as they step on it and activate it and ride it down once they reached the bottem they jumped off and cleared through the door,

"you would think there would be more resistance." Naruto called over to Johnson seeing as there was nothing there.

"keep on your toes they could be laying a trap for us" he replied as they kept moving up and came across a couple of dead elites

"the hell happened here" Johnson said as he walked up to the dead bodies.

"not sure it looks like his insides are all scrambled up." Mendoza said

"whats the situation staff sergant" Keys asked as he walked up

"a bunch of badass elite units all KIA sir" Johnson replied.

"pretty, friend of yours?" Keys asked Mendoza  
"Nah sir just met." He replied

"sir I got a really bad feeling about this place. request to take a team and check it out a bit further?" naruto asked

"why is that Namakazi?" Keys asked

"sir this is supposed to be some big weapons cache yet this place is a fucking ghost town. I just wanta see if I can find out why, I understand we have a mission but something just ain't right here." Naruto explained

"very well take Benson and Dickson with you and see if you can't find any answers." Keys said, as two marines with regular SMG's started to walk up to him.

"yes sir" naruto replies as he turns to head down a separate door way

"but remember this is still a raid as soon as you get our call get your ass out." Keys calls out to naruto

"yes sir" naruto says as he heads out down the hallway

_"your right something is very off about this place." _The fox says to him

"yeah like why would the covenant abandon a weapons cache like this." Naruto replies in his head.

_"well it's not that that has me on edge it's something deeper something far worse."_ The fox said

"like that elite with the scrambled guts?" Naruto asked

_"yeah" _the fox replied

"but you can't remember right?" naruto asks with some frustration

_"hey not the time to get an attitude."_ The fox says as they come up to where the hallway was blocked by a bunch of junk

"sir looks like we found a block aid, like a last stand of sorts." Naruto calls over the radio

_ "roger that we are at the target location now hurry up with your investigations and meet back topside."_ Keys replied

"yes sir." Naruto replied back

"hey come on help me move some of this shit out of the way" he called over to the marines that were with him as they started to clear out the block aid and got through it to find an entire platoons worth of dead covenant torn to shreds, naruto crawled in through the opening they had made and cleared it as the other two started to come through as well

"geez what is that stench?" one of them asked as he gaged

"well dead bodies smell" the other said

"no its something else I know the smell of dead bodies all too well this is something different" naruto said as he kept walking around a bit more and found a dead elite in gold armor and knelt down beside it to look at it "it was a fucking Alamo" he said under his breath

"an Alamo?" Dickson asked

"an ancient battle a few men surrounded by an army fought to the death." And both the marines got a look of gut wrenching fear on their face

"but what could get elites to do an Alamo?" Benson asked

"I don't know and honestly I don't want to know." Naruto said as he looked over and saw a terminal and started to walk over to it.

"hey fox you think you can hack this thing and get some more intel on what the hell we are dealing with?" naruto asked

_"I should be able to hack into it and get what I need."_ The fox replied as naruto set his hands on the terminal and his hand started to glow as the fox started to hack into it

"hey I don't think your gona get much from that we don't even know how to operate it." Dickson said as he heard what sounded like rats scampering around behind him and turned and brought his weapon up to his shoulder to see there was nothing, then heard it from all around.

"hey whats that?" Dickson called over to Benson

"I don't know but I don't like it" Benson replied

just then they here over the radio "_captian come in we are being attacked they are ripping right through us…. They aren't covenant I repeat they aren't ahahahah…"_ and the radio cuts off

"_GET OUT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_ the fox yells at naruto

"what why" he asks

Just then the vent above Dickson breaks open and some balloon looking creature with tentacles lands on him and starts tearing and stinging him as Benson tries to pull the thing off of him then shoots it with his SMG and it bursts and leaves a disfigured body of Dickson in its place.

"shit what the hell was that thing?" Benson franticly asks as they check for a pulse but found none

"well looks like we found out what happened to the elites" naruto says as they drag his body to the terminal and prop it up against the wall,

just then they hear more scampering coming from the other side of the barracked. Naruto and Benson both leveled their weapons on the barracked and a swarm of the balloon creatures started to flood out of the hole they had come through

"shit what the fuck are those things" Benson cried out

"don't know don't care just kill them" naruto cried out as he shot one in the center and watched it burst along with the rest of them around it. "hey short controlled bursts aim for the center of groups they burst and take out the others next to it" naruto called over

"got it" Benson replied back

_"hey kid we.." _the fox started but got cut off by naruto saying

"not now fox" Naruto yelled at the fox

_"but kid we need to leave now" _Naruto ignored him while he reached back and grabbed Dickson's SMG and started to fire at the groups of balloon creatures which had just stopped coming out of the hole.

"alright now what is it fox" naruto asked as he threw his battle rifle over his back then turned to the dead body of Dickson and started to strip him of all his ammo for the SMG, and started to walkaway

"we gotta leave man" Benson said as he started to get up but was grabbed by from behind "ahaha" he screamed as Dickson bite into the side of his neck and ripped out a good sized piece of flesh from it.

Naruto swung around and put a burst into Dickson's head and watched it blow apart. He then ran to Benson and wrapped a gauze bandage on it.

"ok fox start explaining" Naruto yelled at the fox

_"well if you had listened to me before we would have been out of here._" The fox said in a told you so tone

"sorry but what the hell." Naurot replied in defeat

_"ok I seem to have gotten some of my memory back from the data stored on this terminal but some of it was still corrupted so I was only able to get a bit of it…"_the fox began to explain

"short version please." Naruto said as he finished patching up Benson

_ "…ok, ok these things are a parasitic life form that kill then reanimate the host body."_ The fox explained

"you mean fucking zombies?" naruto asked with a bit of disbelief

_"yes that is probably the closest reference you have to them. But its more they are a hive mind they are all connected." _The fox finished explaining

"ok so like zombie bee's then?" naruto asked

_"close enough but we have to go now?"_ the fox urged

"fine" naruto says as he goes to help out Benson

_" No leave him he has been infected."_ The fox ordered

"what no I won't leave a man behind" naruto says out loud

"go on get your ass out of here they have to know what we are up against I can already feel my body burning up go warn everyone of this…." Benson said as he faded away

"BENSON! BENSON! no damnt I couldn't do anything" naruto said as he started to tear up.

_"No you can still warn everyone about this new threat."_ The fox explained

"and what exactly is this new threat?" naruto asked as he picked up Benson's SMG and took his ammo as well and duel wielded them as he crawled out of the barracked and started to move down the hallway he had come from.

_ "alright this is what I was able to find and remember about them they are called the flood a threat that nearly destroyed the entire galaxy till my creators the forerunners stopped them."_ Explained the fox

"and how exactly did they do that?" naruto asked

_"I haven't been able to restore that part of my memory yet." _The fox said

"well what do you remember" naruto asked

_"well the little ones are known as infection forms all they can do is infect a host with its stinger, then there are the combat forms like what your friend turned into along with anything else they may infect, then there are…"_ the fox was cut off by naruto rounding a corner and finding a body of what looked like an infected grunt swelled to what looked like it was almost ready to burst

Naruto raised his SMG's and let off a short burst into it.

_"NO WAIT!" _the fox screamed in his head but to late he had already shot the thing and it blew up throwing naruto up against the wall behind him and launching infectious forms all around

_"that was the last type I was trying to tell you about it's a carry form they create and store the infectious forms inside their body."_ The fox explained

"well that would have been nice to know earlier" naruto says as he shakes his head and picks himself back up and clears out the infectious forms that came from the carrier

_"well maybe if you slowed down a bit to listen to what I am trying to tell you, you would have been able to avoid that."_ The fox spites at him  
"hey you're the one telling me to get the fuck you of here." He says as he continues down the hallway to get out.

"alright so pretty much zombies so head shots only or what?" naruto asks _"head shots do work but once something is infected an infectious form grows around their internal organs and if you destroy that it will kill them as well but it'll take more than a single shot to put it down so a good burst from those SMG's or your scatter gun should do the trick." _The fox explained

"alright at least I got a bigger target to aim for now." He says with a bit of relief, just then he comes to a room that was on filled with destroyed catwalks and just looks all fucked up.

Naruto slowly walked through the room when he feels a drop of slime fall on to the back of his neck then looks up to see a bunch of carrier forms attached to the ceiling

"how the fuck did those things get up there?" he asks himself out loud

_"does it matter? just get out of here" _the fox urges as naruto gets to the door and it slides open to reveal a combat form of an elite. naruto out of reflex opens up on the thing causing the carrier forms on the ceiling to fall down and explode once they hit the ground. Throwing naruto in to the wall and causing the cat walk above to crumble and fall down on top of him and burying him.

**END CHAPTER 14**

A/N

Well this was a hard chapter cause one I wasn't realy sure to go off the game and have him go with everyone else to find the map room or if he should do this and it was only a small clip from the game I had to work with as well. But I was just feeling like this story was being too much of a walkthrough of the game


	15. True Nature of the Fox

**CHAPTER 15 TRUE NATURE OF THE FOX**

Hinata and the rest of the squad had just pushed up to the control room and had set up security on the outside of the door. Just then she got a pain in her gut as if something had gone horribly wrong, just then she heard from inside the map room cortana yelling at the chief

"Oh god we have to stop the captain, the weapons cache he is looking for its not really a we can't let him get inside there's no time get out of here find Key's stop him before it's too late" she heard cortana yell just then the chief burst out of the control room at full speed

"pick up guys let's move." Yamato yelled as he ran after the chief "chief what's wrong where we going"

"we have to stop the captain." The chief replied.

"What why?" Yamato asked

"I don't know she didn't say why but she seemed … scared" He answered

"what could that mean." Yamato asked as they left the outer door of the control room to find the pelican waiting for them. The chief jumped into the pelican but before rest of the helljumpers got into the pelican then the chief stopped them

"I don't know but I think that cache may have been a trap…" the chief told them, at that Hinata felt here heart sink into her stomach.

"and I need you to stay here and protect cortana till I get back" but when she heard she had to stay back instead of going to find naruto she felt a rage she had never felt before, but yamato beat her to the punch before she could blurt out her objection

"sorry chief but we got a man out there with the captain and we aim to go find him, and before you say she is of more importance and needs protection remember she is the best AI we got and I am sure she has already figured out the defense systems on that damn thing already and…" before he could finish the blast doors behind them began to shut and lock

"she has about five foot thick blast doors to lock herself into." He finishes

"very well let's move." The chief says as they jump on and Hinata takes a seat next to sakura at the back of the pelican just behind where naruto normally sits and she just stared at his seat for a moment till she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to Sakura

"I am sure he's ok, he is a hard son of bitch to kill." Sakura told her

"I know" she replies good thing for her Sakura couldn't see through her tinted visor or else she would have seen her damn near in tears, cause she didn't know what it was but something had happened to naruto she just knew it.

* * *

Hinata was looking out the back door on a swamp with a strange green fog. Yamato could be heard calling on the radio "captain keys are this is hell jump team 1 do you read? captain keys this is hell jump team 1 do you read?" Yamato repeated over the radio. "Namakazi this is Yamato are you there? Namakazi answer your damn radio. Chief I got nothing from either the captain or Namakazi" Yamato called over to the chief

"very well let's get down there and check it out" he says back as they land in the swamp floor.

The ramp hit the swamp floor the squad rushed out the back and started working their way toward the compound.

"hey we got a downed bird over here." Hinata heard Shikamaru's voice over the radio and they all moved over to investigate. Hinata walked up to the downed pelican and saw a few rifles and shotguns lying around the down bird.

Shino started to climb up toward cockpit of the pelican and plugged into its onboard computer.

"Shino you get anything about how this bird went down." Yamato asked

"negative the video from the on bored camera has been corrupted and I can't get anything else from it." Shino replies in his monotone voice

"ok well let's get moving" Yamato said

"hey hold up" kiba says as he bends down and grabs a shotgun and throws his rocket launcher over his back and racks the shotgun.

"why do you need a shotgun? You got a rocket launcher." Sasuke asks.

"didn't we already go over this on the covenant ship?" kiba asks sarcastically as he picks up a bandolier of shotgun shells.

"well I take your silence as you remember. Hey Shikimaru that sniper won't mean shit underground here." Kiba says as he tosses over a shotgun and bandolier to him.

"why don't you just use your SMG?" asks Ino who was double checking hers

"cause we got these shotguns laying around and I would rather have a 12 gauge that can punch through an elites shield in one shot then take a burst of 5 rounds to punch through it." Kiba answers

"let's move it squad." Yamato says from the top of the hill headed toward the compound, and the rest of the squad runs up after him.

"alright first team move up" Yamato says as Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and the Chief moved up into the entrance a plasma blot streaked right next to Kakashi's head. They all moved to the sides behind the pillars on the walls and started to fire down the ramp leading into the compound killing the couple of grunts and jackals that had been held up at the bottom of the ramp

_"team one statues?"_ Yamato called over the radio

"ran into a small covenant patrol just a few grunts and jackals, went down easily." Kakashi replied as he gave the hand signal to Sasuke to push up and they began to move further down into the compound. They then reached a dead end with an elevator leading down.

"Yamato push up, we found a platform leading down." Kakashi called over the radio. After a few moments the rest of the squad moved up to their position.

"ok let's get moving" Yamato said as they stepped on to the platform and the chief walked over to the hologram controls, and taped on the counsel and they began their decent down to the bowels of the compound.

* * *

They had ridden the platform for a while till kiba blurted out "damn how far down we going?"

"not sure but I am getting a small signal from a UNSC device down here" Shino said

the platform finally came to a halt and they all piled off of it with weapons raised they started to move towards the door on the far wall when it opened on its own and a grunt burst from it screaming "**MONSTERS! MONSTERS!**" and tripped and fell just as a burst from Sasukes SMG snapped over its head.

It got its self-up and looked up at the group of helljumpers staring at him and started yelling "FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" as it started to run back out the door it had just come from and vanishing.

"well that was… different." Kiba said as the squad moved up to the door and started working its way down the hall way

"I wonder what could have gotten that grunt so worked up?" Kiba said as they moved their way down another room with plasma scaring and destroyed cat walks.

"not sure but you know how grunts are if they don't have a group they are scared of everything so it was probably Namikaze the damn thing was screaming about. You know how he is when it comes to killing covies." Sasuke replied.

"yeah but it just seemed wei…" kiba began

_**'BANG, BANG, BANG' **_

kiba was cut off by the crack of an unsilenced pistol going off. "what we shooting at?" kiba said as he raised his shotgun.

"hold fire, hold fire." The chief said when they all moved up to the door he had just gone through and found a marine sitting on the ground with his knees up to his chest and holding them

"I played dead that's it I played dead and they went right by me. Hehe." The marine mumbled

"what is wrong with him?" Choji asked

"looks like shock. But what could have thrown him into it I have no idea." Sakura said as she knelt down to eye level and saw he was just staring off into nothingness

"hey" she said and lightly slapping him on the side of the face and he stopped shaking for a moment and said

"they all got up and started to walk around… but that's not possible they were dead all of them I know they were dead but, they just got up and walked away hehe Mendoza, Jenkins, Captain it got them all." He mumbled as he rolled over on to his side into the fetal position

"yeah he has gone completely into shock. There is nothing we can do for him cept get him out of here." Sakura said as she stands up and takes a step away from him

"we will pick him up on the way back. We have to find the captain." The chief said as he turned around and walked down the next hall. The squad just stared at him then looked over at the guy on the floor.

"sorry but will be back for you as soon as he find the captain." Asuma says as he bent down and touched the marines shoulder, and walked off toward the hall the chief just walked down as well as the rest of the squad.

Hinata just stared at the marine laying there and started to think _"what happened here? Where is naruto? Please be alright. You gotta be alright" _just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see sakura just looking at her

"he will be alright but standing here isn't going to help us find him any faster." Sakura said to her

"right lets go." She said as they fell in behind the rest of the squad.

"over here" Shino said as he rounded a corner and walked down a small ramp "the signal is coming from down here." As they round the corner they find a door with a UNSC hacker device on it

"well looks like we found where they went." The chief said

"can you open it?" he asks Shino who walked up to the device and started punching something into it. Just then the door opened and a marine's body fell out the door into the chief's arms. They all raised their weapons up and moved into the room to find what looked like a massacre. With blood splattering the walls a few assault rifles laying on the ground and a marine helmet sitting off to the side.

"clear" "clear" "clear" was heard from each of the teams as the chief walked up to the helmet and picked it up and pulled out the memory chip and began to watch it. As the squad investigated what happened there

"looks like they were torn to shreds." Kiba called out

"but where are the bodies?" Choji asked as they looked around some more

Hinata could only stand there in shock thinking _"is this what happened to you? Did you get torn to pieces like the people here?"_

"well the captain was here but Namikaze wasn't" the chief said as he pulled out the memory chip from his helmet and tossed it over to Yamato

"it seems there is a new threat on this ring other than the covenant" the Chief said

"what is it?" Kakakshi asked

"not sure but it got to the captain." The chief explained

"and Namakazi what about him?" Kakakshi asked

"your man wasn't with him, apparently he was off investigating this compound further and found a last stand or something the covenant had set up." The Chief explained at this Hinata relaxed a bit knowing he wasn't at this slaughter.

Just then they heard a scuttling sound and they all raised their rifles up and started looking around for the source of the noise

"what was that?" Kiba called out with his shotgun raised.

* * *

Somewhere deeper in compound buried under rubble a hell jumper lays unconscious lost in his own mind.

**: Inside Narutos Mind Scape:**

Naruto walks around the destroyed base "hey fox you in here?" he calls out to his resident AI "where the fuck you at? We need to talk."

"_where the hell could that fox be?" _Naruto thinks to himself as he continues to search for the fox. Just then he rounds a corner of a burned out tent and sees the fox in its human form that looks like him but a demonic him.

"hey there you are we need to talk." He says as he runs up and grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around. But once the fox turns around naruto notices he is spaced out and not paying attention to anything going on around him and he is mumbling something that naruto just can't make out.

"hey man you gotta stop mumbling and speak clear I can't…" naruto began

_"primary programing engaged extermination protocol activated."_ The fox cut off naruto

"what? What do you mean extermination protocol?" naruto asked

_"the complete elimination of the flood threat."_ The fox said

The fox's eyes refocused and looked at naruto who just got a gut feeling of "_this isn't gona be good."_

**:Exit Mind Scape:**

A hand emerges from the rubble and naruto pulls himself out and begins to stand. Once he stands up he opens his eyes and he has the demonic red orange eyes and a slight, with an orange aura around him.

He gives an evil demonic fox smile as he looks around and picks up the two SMG's on the ground checked them then stood up looked at each exit then heard gun fire off the way he had originally came and headed off in that direction.

**END CHAPTER 15 **

A/N alright got a little more into the AI's background I plan on explaining all of it hopefully next chapter


	16. Fight or Flight

**CHAPTER 16 FIGHT OR FLIGHT**

**:NARUTO MINDSCAPE:**

Naruto just stared at the demonic looking AI that dwelled in his brain "wait what do you mean?"

_"the total extermination of the flood threat that once nearly caused the destruction of the universe."_ The fox explained

"extermination? How are we gona exterminate the threat?" naruto asks

_"by destroying any infected host or potential hosts. I'll show you."_ The fox says as naruto returns to his body.

**:EXIT NARUTO MINDSCAPE:**

* * *

Naruto tries to look around but finds he can't move his body on his own

_"don't try to move I will handle everything"_ the fox tells him

"_ok this is really bad" _ naruto thinks to himself as his body starts running toward the sound of gunfire from somewhere in the compound.

* * *

"what the fuck" kiba yelled as some big balloon like bugs flowed out of a side door in the room and the squad opened fire on the things just then they started to come out of the vents.

"shit their everywhere." Kiba yelled as he let off another burst from his SMG.

"we have to get out of here" Sasuke yells as the door they just came from blows open with an elite combat form standing in the door way

"the fuck is that" Choji yells as he see the deformed elite

"doesn't matter it's in our way" kiba says as he picks up the shotgun he had dropped and fired off a buck shot into its chest and it fell backwards "let's get out of here" he calls as he runs out the door followed by everyone else.

The squad moved up the hallway toward the elevator they came down kiba on point with the shotgun. The squad ran into a two story room with catwalks around the second floor. As they were crossing toward the far door and their exit an infected marine combat form burst through the door

"what the hell isn't that the guy we were gona pick up on the way back?" kiba yells as the flood charged him he raised the shotgun to his shoulder and fired off a round into the combat forms chest and it went down. Just then the doors to their sides and on the second floor burst open and a gauntlet of flood infection and combat forms poured out of them.

"shit form a perimeter, hold them off." Yamato yelled to his squad and they all circled around firing outboard trying to hold off the waves of flood.

* * *

"_Primary and secondary objectives located moving to eliminate primary and secondary target threats." _Naruto heard and felt the fox's voice coming from his mouth he tried to ask the fox what these targets were but couldn't open his mouth and then his body started to run faster towards the gun fire.

"_well guess I will just have to wait and find out"_ he thought to himself as the fox ran his body closer to the firefight.

* * *

"running low on ammo here" kiba calls out as he drops the empty shotgun and picked his SMG back up and fired off a burst into a group of infection forms popping one and causing the ones around it to do the same.

"that's it the balloon ones aim for the center of the groups that really seems to work." Shikamaru yells

"got it" everyone calls back. The flood bodies started to pile up when out of nowhere they here

"AHHHHHH GET IT OFF ME!" Yamato screams as the squad looks over to him and see an infection form on his chest digging through his armor. Sasuke swings his SMG around and fires off a burst popping the balloon like creature causing Yamato to be thrown on to his back.

Sakura runs over to him and says "Sargent you ok" as she pulls off his helmet then looks down at the wound where there seemed to be a puncture wound the size of her pinky finger in his chest.

"I think so the little fucker stung me." He says as he tries to get up but gets light headed and falls back down on his back.

"we need to get him out of here he is really bad." Sakura calls over to the rest of them

"well easier said than done we are surrounded here and can't…" she missed the rest of what Sasuke said cause all she could see was the elite combat form land next to her and bring its arm up to strike her.

Sasuke had looked back to see how sakura and yamato where doing and call back about the situation when he heard the distinct sounds of a pair of unsilenced SMGs being fired from somewhere down one of the upper hallways.

He looked up just in time to see a blur of black and orange jump of the second floor catwalk rotating with extended arms firing a pair of SMG's. he takes a quick look back at sakura and sees the infection form about to strike her down, he brings up his weapon but watches it get mowed down by the pair of SMG's that was falling from the sky and land in the center of their circle.

The whole squad takes a second to look back at the new comer and watch as he let off burst after burst of SMG fire while rotating and take down every flood in the room, after the room was clear he drops the smoking SMG's and keeps his head down.

They all run up to him and kiba yells "HOLY SHIT MAN THAT WAS THE MOST BADASS ENTERNCE I'VE EVER SEEN!" along with a bunch of other congratulations and thanks by the rest of the squad Hinata just takes off her helmet and just embraces him in a hug.

"hey Yamato is still hurt we need to get him out of here." Sakura yells at them as his body begins to convulse and his skin started to yellow.

Naruto broke away from Hinata's hug and slowly walked over to Yamato's body on the ground stood over him for a second looking into his eyes as he convulsed drew his pistol and "BOOM." Fires a round into his head causing him to stop convulsing and go quite and still

"NAMIKAZE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kakashi yells as he draws his Assault rifle on him and the rest of the squad and the chief raises their weapons on him as well except for Hinata who was standing just behind him in shock at what he had just done.

"well answer." Sasuke yells to him he begins to turn

In an emotionless voice that none of them recognize he says_ "all primary threats in this area eliminated, begin secondary protocols."_ Once he turns fully around he raises his head and they all see his orange demonic slit eyes as he raises his pistol on Hinata and just stares into her eyes.

* * *

"fox what the hell do you think you're doing!?" naruto yells inside his head as he watches himself blow yamato's brains out then raise his pistol on Hinata.

"_following protocol._" He replies as he starts to squeeze the trigger.

"what protocol?" naruto yells

"_my design protocol my primary function. The extermination of all flood threats and potential flood threats, so anything that has become a flood or anything that can become flood."_ The fox explained

"so you are gona wipe out my squad?" naruto asked franticly

"_yes"_ the fox answered

"no I won't let you." Naruto yells as he tries to force his body from pulling the trigger and lower the gun from hinata's head.

* * *

Hinata just stared at him with her milky white eyes with a pleading look in them. "this isn't you something is wrong but this isn't you." She began to cry "this isn't the man I fell in love with." She cried out with tear filled eyes as she stared into his demonic orange eyes.

He stared into her eyes at what she just confessed and with all his might force his left hand to grab his right and force it down

"_What? This is impossible how can you resist me this goes against all my data you shouldn't be able to do this."_ The fox cried out as Naruto slowly began to feel himself gaining small control of his body.

The whole squad saw as he slumped to the ground on his knees as he grabbed the left side of his face and had is right hand with his pistol forced to the ground.

"RUN GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yells

"what? What is going on?" Sasuke asks him in a forceful voice

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him back get out of here." He says as he rolls onto the ground

"who is he?" the chief asks

"it's the A.I. I have sealed up in my brain he is made by the same people who built this ring and he just wants to exterminate all of you so get out of here now." He yells at them

"GO NOW!" He yells at them with the demonic eyes and voice, which forces them all to take a step back, and then move towards the door with sorrowful looks under their helmets.

Hinata just stood there and stared at him till Kakashi walked up behind her and said "we gotta go he doesn't want us to watch like this." She just turned with tears welling in her eyes and began to walk out the door and put her helmet back on.

Kakashi watched her leave, then turned to naruto took a knee and put his hand on his shoulder and said "good luck and don't give in to that thing." He stood up walked to the door stopped to one last look at him then headed to the elevator out of the lower levels.

* * *

**: Inside Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto and the fox stood face to face with each other

"well fox looks like its just you and me now" naruto said to the fox

"_I don't know why you are resisting me so much I am only following protocol and that is to exterminate the flood threat."_ The fox replied

"but you threatened my squad and I will not let you off for that one." Naruto said

"_you couldn't save your Sergeant he was already infected and there is no way you could help him." _ The fox explained

"I understand that he was dead already. But you threatened Hinata and intended to kill the rest of the squad and that is what I will never allow you to do." He spat at the fox

"_well since you won't see reason looks like I will just have to kill you in here and take full control of your body I thought we could share this body but looks like that won't happen."_ The fox says as he gets into a low fighting stance

"well guess the winner will determine how this plays out." Naruto says as he also gets into a low fighting stance. They stood there for a second then launched themselves at each other and the battle for control began.

**END CHAPTER 16**

Alright that one took me awhile to do didn't know how I wanted to put this into words but finally forced myself to do it. But don't forget to review I want to know what every thinks about how this story is going.


	17. Control

**CHAPTER 17 CONTROL**

The squad ran down the halls toward the elevator "the fuck was up with Namikaze he jumps in there like a complete badass savin our hides then just mercs the sergeant the fuck is going on." Kiba yells

"not sure but it looked like he wasn't in full control of his body back there like he was fighting something for control." Kakashi calls back up to him.

"and what was that shit he was talking about an AI in his brain that was made by the people who created this ring?" Sasuke asked

"not sure but we have to get out of here and warn everyone else about this new threat so his sacrifice won't be in vain." The chief says as they reach the elevator and all bored it

"what do you mean sacrifice? 20 bucks says that he will make it out of this alive. He is the hardest one of us to kill, or have you forgotten about the two brute spikes he had in him after our first mission?" Sasuke tells the chief who just looks down at him with a hopeful look hidden behind his helmet

* * *

**: Naruto mindscape :**

"well guess the winner will determine how this plays out." Naruto says to his AI counterpart as they lunge toward each other.

Naruto pulls his knife from his lower back and makes a slash toward the AI's face. but the AI catches his wrist and holds it tight and pulls him in close so they are staring into each other's eyes with nothing but rage and blood lust in them.

"_yes that is what I wanta see, that rage the blood lust you may be able to hide it from your squad but not me." _ The fox half barks half chuckles to him as he throws naruto across the battlefield _"that is why I like you as host you have the rage and blood lust that is hard to come by in a reclaimer."_ The fox laughs

"a what?" naruto coughs out as he pushes himself to one knee.

_"reclaimer the inheritors of the forerunner legacy ."_ The fox barked

"wait what are you saying?" naruto asked with a puzzled look

"_you are just the inheritors of their will and remnants." _The fox explained

"like you?" naruto asks as he rises from his knee.

_"well I guess you could call me that." _The fox says as he closes his eyes and chuckles to himself.

"then as their inheritor I command you to stand down and do as I say." Naruto says with a grin of victory.

_"hahaha I said they created me I said nothing about them being able to control me." _The fox laughs as he lunges toward naruto and punches him in the gut sending him skidding across the ground.

_"I was created for battle that is all I know and that is why me and my kind were dubbed failed projects cause no one could wield us and there is no reason to have a great weapon if no one can us it so we got scraped." _the fox explained

"then if the project got scrapped why are you still around?" naruto asked.

**: exit mindscape :**

* * *

the squad rises up the elevator to a welcome sight of a squad of marines even if their weapons are pointed at them.

"stand down" their sergeant calls out and the rest of the marines lower their rifles cautiously "sorry about that chief they are a little jumpy after going down there but can't blame them it's a fucking nightmare down there." He says

"understandable, any word on evac?" the chief asks

"no our comm is shot, and we haven't been able to reach any birds." The sergeant explains

_"chief? Chief? Is that you?"_ the chief heard foehammer over his radio.

"yes foehammer it's me" he answers his radio.

_"oh thank god I been trying to reach you, but lost you once you went into that compound."_ She explains

"well we need evac me and my squad along with another marine squad." He tells her

_"alright I am setting her down get to me quick this place gives me the creeps."_ She calls over the radio as a way point is set on the chief and helljumpers HUDs

"let's move out we got a bird waiting for pickup 500 meters out "yahoo. Hell yeah bout fucking time." Was heard from the marines that they had come across. "Let's move" the chief said as he headed toward the door followed by the two squads.

They had made it about 300 meters before they ran into the flood blocking their path. "SHIT!" one of the marines yells out as he skids to a halt and opens fire on them waiting for the rest of them to catch up and fire on the small group of flood.

"chief I got movement all around us." Kakashi calls out

The chief checks his own motion sensor to see the enemy contacts coming all around them "move it get to the bird." Was his only response as they all double timed it toward the bird the chief in the back, the huge body of the pelican dropship came into view as they rounded some trees.

"There it is we're saved" one of the marines called out as they all quickened their pace. Just then the chief saw a flash of yellow light, and he was just gone. The marines were the first ones to jump into the back of the dropship followed closely by the helljumpers.

Kakashi turned to look for the chief but didn't see him anywhere. "where is the chief." He called out then turned to his radio "chief? Chief do read me?" but the radio remained silent just then a combat form jumped out of a bush and Choji swung his machinegun around and opened up on it. Just then more started to come out of the wood work.

"we have to get out of here." Sasuke called as he ran to the tail gun next to Choji and started to fire on the flood that was _coming at them. _

_ "the fuck are those things?" _Foehammer called over the intercom

"you don't wanta know just get us the fuck out of here." one of the marines called out.

"we gotta wait for chief." Kakashi called out

"_sorry corporal this is my call it's too hot I need to get out of here and I can't pick him up on any of my scanners." _foehammer calls over the intercom as the dropship begins to lift off and take them out of there.

* * *

**: Naruto Mindscape:**

"_why am I still around you ask ,ha, cause my creators never liked to just throw stuff away they liked to study everything."_ The fox laughed as he explained "_and that is what lead to their down fall for they tried to 'study' the flood instead of destroy it out right. Then they developed me to aid in what they realized too late." _The fox went on.

"and what was that?" naruto asked.

_"that this threat needs to be exterminated and so they developed the extermination units but realized that we destroy all flood and anything that could become flood. Hehe. Back then they thought they could stop the flood by just destroying it and they decommissioned me cause I was the original so they could continue to study me and destroyed the rest of the extermination units." _ The fox said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"is that sadness I hear?" naruto asked

_"I may be an AI and we may not have been blood as you call it but we were brothers. Of all people I would expect you to know what it's like to lose everyone around in a short period."_ The fox said with a bit of venom.

"yeah I know how that is." Naruto said with a down cast look.

"_but then my creators decided wiping out all life is the only way to completely destroy the flood years after they decommissioned me and now I must prevent this flood from spreading once more and prevent anyone from activating this ring cause if they do you die."_ Said the fox

"but didn't you just say you wanted to kill me a few seconds ago?" naruto asked confused as he got into a defensive stance.

_"I was just gonna kill your mind and leave your body to control but this will kill your body and if it dies I die and I can't have that." _The fox states as he to gets into a fighting stance once again.

"damn and I thought you were finaly coming around to liking me." Naruto says with sarcasm

_"hehe I will admit I will miss your smartassness." _ The fox says as he gets down on all fours and begins to turn into the nine tailed beast and lungs at naruto again.

Naruto had just finished listening to the AI's story and watch him turn into a giant fox. As soon as the fox lunged naruto jumped forward and grabbed a poll that was laying in front of him and brought it up.

As the fox came down on him and impaled itself on the poll and he said "this is my body I won't let you take it from me" as the fox let out an ear splitting cry and screamed

"_I will not allow you to come between me and my mission." _then everything went white.

**:Exit Mindscape:**

* * *

Naruto finds himself on the floor of the compound where he had told his squad to run for it "is it over did I finally beat him" he asks out loud to himself as he tries to get up but finds he can only control half of his body

_"so you think you have won guess again." _ Calls the voice of the fox he looks for the voice the looks at the reflection off the glass of on the floor and sees one eye is the AI's and one is his

"no I won't let you take my body" he yells as he rolls around trying to gain control

"_I am stronger then you, you cannot defeat me." _The other half of his face says to him just then he sees a live electric wire sparking and he gets an idea and begins to crawl toward it

"_don't even think about it, it won't work I won't let you get anywhere near that wire"_ he taunts with a hint of fear in his voice that almost went unnoticed by naruto

"what don't like electricity?" he asks as he inches closer toward it reaching out

"_you do that you get fried to."_ The fox yells as he tries to grab something to stop him

"prepare for the shock of your life" naruto says as he grabs the hot wire and feels the electricity flow through his body.

"_dude that was so cheeeeesssssyyyyy….."_ the fox yells out before he feels the electricity hit his core with in naruto's brain then everything just went black.

**END CHAPTER 17**

** A/N** alright since I been getting so many fuckers bitching about my grammer and shit It may be a bit before I post a new chapter cause I will be trying to fix it break it up a bit so it's easier to read. But just remember to pleas review and don't try flame cause you don't like the story but if you have gotten this far and say "this is a waste of time" that is your own damn fault so don't blame me on your stupidity you could have quite a 16 chapters ago


	18. Reboot

**CHAPTER 18 REBOOT **

The chief had just found himself teleported to the top a small tower in the center of the swamp. "oh joy the reclaimer has returned" the chief hears a high pitch voice then a blue orb comes down from above him.

Chief raises his rifle at it "easy reclaimer I am here to help, I am 343 guilty spark caretaker for instillation 04, someone has released the flood I need your assistance to contain this outbreak." Guilty spark introduces himself

"Alright how do we contain this?" the chief asked still with his weapon raised

"by activating this installation of course." Guilty Spark said as if it was obvious

"and how do we do that" asked the chief

"by retrieving the index to activate the instillation." Guilty spark explained

_"should I trust him the last AI made by the people who made this place just tried to kill us, but he is right we have to contain this thing."_ The chief thought it over to himself

"reclaimer our time is running short we must hurry if we want to contain this outbreak" guilty spark said

"very well lets go" the chief told guilty spark

"excellent lets not waste any time and go." Guilty spark says in a happy excited voice, as the chief feels a strange sensation around his body and sees a yellow light envelope him

_"hopefully I won't regret this." _ The chief thought then him and guilty spark vanish in the yellow light

* * *

"Goddamn anyone get the number on that bus." Naruto says as he gets up and leans against the wall holding his head

_"the number on that bus was 10,000 volts jackass." _the fox says to him in a groggy pained voice.

"damn't aint you gone yet?" naruto asks the fox in a disappointed voice

_"naw like I said you're stuck with me but that little stunt you pulled hurt like a mother fucker and loosened a few wires, but I am still hear."_ The fox tells him with a wince of pain.

"wait all your wires were tight to begin with?" naruto asks in a surprised voice.

_"oh haha, ow hurts to laugh, they may not all have been tight but you knocked a few more loose."_ The fox explained

"so is that good or bad?" naruto asked

_"not sure yet."_ The fox said to him

"well lets start with this one you still wanta kill my squad?" naruto asked

_"…" _the fox paused

"fooooxxxxx, I need an answer." Naruto said impatiently

_"I'm thinking."_ The fox said

"fox I will grab the wire again." Naruto threatened

_"ok done thinking no I don't want to kill your friend's anymore."_ The fox admitted to him

"good knew the wire thing would work." Naruto said proudly

_"half right I don't care if you fry yourself again I will just reboot again."_ The fox told him in an annoyed voice.

"then why don't you want to kill my team anymore?" naruto asked

_"can we please get out of here? I don't wanta be around when more flood come back."_ The fox told naruto

"not till you tell me exactly why. Cause how do I know you ain't lien to me just to get ahold of my body again and kill them then." Naruto said in a stern voice

_"what no faith?"_ the fox chuckled to him

"don't get religious on me you know my view on organized religion after the shit the covenant have pulled." Naruto said in an almost pissed off voice.

_"ok if it gets us out of here faster, when you grabbed the wire it fried some of my circuits and my primary protocols got kinda scrambled and rewritten."_ The fox explained

"how so?" naruto asked as he pushed himself up the wall to his feet.

_"well for one the destroy all flood thing is still there but the way of going about it I was able to change."_ The fox explained as naruto walked over to the two SMG's he had dropped

"what changed about it?" naruto asked as he picks up the SMG's and checks them over and reloads them.

_"you ask a lot more questions than normal." _The fox points out.

"well just wanta know where you stand whether you are with me or against me." Naruto says as he walks over and looks down at yamatos half deformed body and bullet hole in the head with a hint of sadness in his eyes

_ "there was nothing you could of done he was infected and we can't let this get out no matter who it is."_ The fox explains in a serous voice.

"I know I understand this can't get out but we can save as many as we can." Naruto says as he turns toward the door leading to the elevator _"and that is the part of my programing that got scrambled for some reason my programing says to protect the human race."_ The fox said in a confused voice

"well that's one good thing" naruto said

_"guess you could say that."_ The fox said to him

"oh by the way where is my battle rifle?" naruto ask as he stopped at the door leading to the elevator

_"yeah about that it got crushed when that catwalk fell on us so I kinda left it."_ The fox told him in an apologetic tone

"damn I liked that thing to oh well at least I still got my shotty." Naruto says as he pats his shotgun that was behind his shoulder and checks his knife and pistol which were all where they were supposed to be then pulls out his data pad to make sure it was still there.

_"paranoid much?"_ the fox asked as he appeared as a 3D hologram on his data pad as an orange demonic looking self in a ODST armor but without a helmet on and had a long trench coat and black flames at the bottom

"another new trick?" naruto asked

_"yeah thankfully this thing as 3D capabilities or I wouldn't look as awesome."_ The fox chuckled

"yeah whatever but those are some nice new duds?" naruto says as he walks into the room with the elevator

_"well is there any way you can keep me out of your pocket? Its dark in there."_ The fox jokes

"fine" naruto says as he attaches the data pad to his left shoulder at the collar bone.

"_this is pretty cool riding on your shoulder like this but I swear if you call me polly I will smack you in the brain."_ The fox says to him

"whatever you say Abu." Naruto says with his foxish grin, which makes the fox just put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and shack his head. naruto gets on the elevator and hits the button to go up. "so any ideas on how to stop this outbreak?" naruto asks

_"I got a few."_ The fox says as the elevator brings them up the shaft.

* * *

Sasuke looked out the back of the pelican as they got closer to their base. The pelican bay had been a depressed scene after losing the chief and their squad leader who was killed by their own teammate.

"alright guess I am as good of a guy as any to ask but what was up with that shit back there?" kiba blurts out. Everyone in the bay picks up the sulking heads to look at him and just stare at him.

"well we went in with the captains assault team." The marine sergeant began to explain.

"alright might as well get on with it and try to figure this thing out then." Kakkashi says to the group.

"Very well, after we made it into the compound with the captain he moved up to meet up the staff sergeants team and we were instructed to hold the entrance…" the sergeant began and sulked a bit before continuing "then out of nowhere we were attacked by those… things. First was a wave of those balloon things and what looked like deformed covenant which killed my radio operator as we fell back to the lift. As we were going down the lift one of the balloon creatures fell on our lieutenant but we had gottin the thing off before any major damage was done but he was stung by the damn thing…"

"like our sergeant." Kiba cut off the sergeant

"well he seemed fine till we started to move to find a new way out then he began to act weird then he just collapsed. Our doc ran over to him to see what was wrong and when he checked his vitals he was dead, but as the doc went to grab is tags the LT. got up and began to bite the doc and he looked like the deformed covenant. So we shot him dead and then the doc began to get up and we shot him down. After that we worked our way toward the lift fighting those damn… zombies, or whatever you want to call them the whole way then we ran in to you guys." The sergeant finished explaining.

"well guess that explains why Namikaze put a bullet in the sergeants head mercy killing and saving us." Sasuke says as he finishes listening to the sergeants debriefing.

_"stand by ETA to base five minutes."_ Foehammer called over the speakers in the back of the pelican

"alright good we can tell everyone of this threat now." Kakashi said to everyone in the pelican

_"alright just over this ridge then…. Oh my god."_ Foehammer came back over the speakers

"what is it foehammer?" Kakashi asked in an urgent voice

_"standby for a hot drop those things are attacking the base."_ She called back to them as she flew over the base and they saw the flood attacking

"shit get ready we ain't done with this shit yet." Kakashi yells as him and the rest of the marines and hell jumpers check their weapons and ammo, as they begin to land in the base.

* * *

Naruto reached the top of the elevator shaft and saw the exit to the compound, naruto reached the door and looked out and saw nothing but an endless swamp. "hey fox any idea on how we get the fuck out of this swamp?" naruto asked the fox.

_"well I am picking up a signal from a downed pelican of to your left."_ The fox tells naruto who then heads off down the hill towards it. Naruto jogs down the slope and finds the downed pelican.

"dude what the hell am I supposed to do with this piece of shit." Naruto asks to the fox.

"_well the body is still in good condition might just need to cross some wires and adjust the thruster on that wing but other than that not to bad should only take a few hours."_ The fox explains to him

"how the fuck am I supposed to do that I can barely fix my car now I am supposed to fix a fucking military ship. Unless you know how to fi…." Naruto stopped as the fox's hologram shows up on his shoulder and just stared at him "right of course you know how to fix it. So where to start." Naruto asked as he walked into the cockpit.

_"well first put me in to the birds computer so I can see what's up with it so I can tell you what to fix."_ The fox tells naruto as he places his hand on the dash and his hand glows as the fox jumps to the pelicans computer and appears on the dash.

_"alright first jump under this counsel and splice the auxilury power thrust cable to the primary cable and…"_ the fox explained then stopped as he looked at naruto's face of confusion _"alright there will be a red cable about the width of your pinky splice it with the green cable the same size"_ the fox tells him as he slides under the counsel and begins to splice the cable.

"_alright now go over to the right wing you need to disconnect the in board thruster on it and then we should be good." _The fox tells naruto.

"wait don't we need the thrusters, to you know fly?" naruto asks sarcasticly

_"we need them yes but we should be able to get enough lift with just the one on that wing to get us to the control room."_ The fox explains

"wait the control room to what?" naruto asks as he goes over to the right wing

"_the control room to this halo ring. God the density of you is unbelievable."_ The fox told him with annoyance in his voice

"yeah yeah whatever he says as he walks back into the cockpit and sits down in the pilot's seat and stares at the counsel "wait I have no idea how to fly this thing." Naruto says out loud

_"well the autopilot is fucked up so I can't fly it for you but I can tell you how, now grab the stick and flip that switch and pull that thing out."_ The fox tells him as it lights up in his eyes

"dude another trick" he asked

_"just fly this damn thing already."_ The fox said as naruto did as the fox said and the bird lurched up off the ground.

"well that's a start." Naruto said as he held it steady.

_"well pull back on that stick and push on the throttle we got company." _ The fox told him as the motion sensor on the counsel lite up with red dots. At that naruto punched the throttle and got up over the tree line.

"well now where is this control room you were talkin about now." Naruto asked as a waypoint popped up on the windshield. "well that helps now let's get to this control room." Naruto says as he hits the throttle to top speed

_"we better hurry cause we can't let him beat us there."_ The fox said

"who can't we let beat us there?" naruto said

"_Sparky."_ The fox said with a cringe.

**END CHAPTER 18**


	19. Risks In Power

**CHAPTER 19 RISKS IN POWER**

The pelican touched down on the battle ground of what was once their main operations base on this ring world. The hell jumpers and remaining marines jumped off the back of the pelican and into the hell in front of them.

"Take down that group of infected to the left" Kakashi yelled as he pointed over to a group of flood charging a marine barracked.

"Got it." Choji yelled as he swung his machine gun around and opened up on the wave of flood and mowed them down.

"Alright Asuma take your team around the far side of base and help clear that sector, Kurina take your team to the other side and guys remember head or chest shots to take these fuckers down and pass that word to everyone else." Kakashi barked out to the other teams. "Sasuke you and Sakura with me we are going up the middle and see if we can find the commander."

Sasuke was on point moving through the tents that were set up looking for the command tent with all their highers in it. Sasuke rounded a corner and found himself face to face with an infected marine form he went to raise his SMG but was thrown to the side by its mutated tentacle arm. He hit the ground a rolled backwards as he looked up and saw the thing get ripped apart by Kakashi and Sakura's guns. Sakura ran over to him to help him up and asked "you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me." he replied as she helped him to his feet when he felt he's ribs to make sure nothing was broken

_"Nothing broken fortunately just gona bruise like a mother fucker" _he thought as he began to move through the tents again and found the well-fortified command tent surrounded by sand bags and marines aimed in on them as they rounded the corner

"Hold fire, hold fire friendlies coming up." Kakashi yelled with his hands raised up.

"how do we know you're not like those other ones" one of the scared marines called back

"Well for one I am not charging you and I am speaking to you, you seen any of those zombie things do that?" Kakashi asked which just got some dumbfounded looks on a few of the marines faces then a man in his late twenties early thirties, with brown hair and a flat top, walked out of the tent and looked over to see what was going on

"let them through those are the helljumpers we sent to find the captain." The commander said as Kakashi and his team walked up to the tent. "Report jumper." The man demanded.

"yes sir we found the installation the captain had gone to but he was not there. That's when we ran into these things and barely got out alive, with the few survivors of the captains team." Kakashi explained leaving out the part about naruto

"do you know what happened to the captain at least?" the commander asked

"he was taken by these things it's all on here commander." Kakashi said as he handed over the chip from Jenkins helmet cam.

"very well let's try to clear this base then rally back here. We have to get off this ring and soon." The commander says as he takes the chip from Kakashi.

"yes sir." Kakashi says as him and his team turned around and head back towards the sound of gunfire.

* * *

Naruto flew the pelican over and ocean towards where the fox had set the way point to get to the control room.

"alright fox let's get these all straight here once and for all." Naruto said which made the fox appear on the dash of the pelican staring a the blond "so you're an AI made by the forerunners the guys who also built this ring." Naruto stated

_"correct." _The fox said in an annoyed tone.

"and you said you're an extermination unit." Naruto listed off

_"yes whats your point?"_ the fox asked a bit more annoyed

"hey I am just trying to get this bitch straightened out so I know what the hell is going on and this is the only done time we've had to get all our ducks in a row, so don't give the attitude." Naruto said in a pissed off tone

_"alright fine calm down what do you want to know I will try to explain everything possible since I got most of my memory back."_ The fox said trying to calm him down

"alright so what does an extermination unit do… I know your task is to take out the flood and you took over my body to do it but is that it or is there something more to it." Naruto asked

_"well our original design was to be downloaded into the brain of a sentient being and make them into the ultimate weapon."_ The fox explained

"so how did you make them into the ultimate weapon?" naruto asked

_"well like I told you before I enhance your durability and healing factor so you can take more of a beating as you have personally experienced already." _The fox explained as naruto touched his shoulder where the brute spike had hit him.

"alright that and I know about the thing with my eye modifications, anything else?" Naruto asked.

"_well I told you about the enhanced reflexes already, also I make you physically stronger." _ The fox explained

"and how do you do that I thought only way to make yourself stronger was to work your muscles." Naruto asked

"_well yes while I been in here I been constantly constricting and releasing your muscles so they are working constantly and getting stronger even while you've been asleep."_ The fox told him as naruto started looking at his arms and other muscles _"and there is one other way but that one is more risky."_ The fox said with some hesitation

"and how is that?" Naruto asked

_"well I take off your subconscious blocks."_ The fox explained

"what do you mean subconscious blocks?" naruto asked with a confused look.

_"you see all living things hold themselves back from using their full strength to protect their own body from harm. I know what your gona say and no it's not a bad thing to hold back cause if you didn't you could do more damage to your body then good. Like if you used all your strength to punch a wall you may make a good size dent in it but you would break your hand and maybe even part of your arm while trying to so your mind protects itself by holding yourself back a split second before impact to save its self from damage. Is any of this getting through to you or is it just jibberish?"_ the fox asked him in a serious tone

"yes I get it mind holds body back to try to prevent damage." Naruto repeated.

_"ok good now when your adrenalin is going it will alloy you to bypass that block and use more strength then normal but still holds it back a bit to prevent further damage. Now I can completely shut that off and you could use your absolute strength but it may cause irreversible damage to your body beyond anything I can do to help fix you."_ The fox explained

"so that is a last resort type deal." Naruto said with a hint of a strained chuckle

"_very last." _The fox emphasized

"now about the enhanced reflexes I ain't really felt those seems everything is normal isn't it supposed to be all slow-mo and shit." Naruto asked

"_well it won't seem like that now cause you have gotten use to that level of it but if I take off the subconscious blocks it will seem 'slow-mo' to you but if I take off those blocks I am afraid you may go on a rampage cause I can only shut it all down not just individual things." _The fox explained

"then what about the eyes and muscle thing arent' those individual things?" naruto asked confused

_"well those are individual muscles but your brain is a different story I still don't have all my memories and can't perform that detailed of work yet. So only way I can even shut those things down is if your adrenaline is already pumping really high like if you're really pissed or extreme danger."_ The fox said.

"alright fox thanks for explaining at least that much to me." Naruto thanked him

_"no problem kid." _The fox said to him _"besides its your power any way."_ the fox thought to himself.

"By the way why did you explain everything you're not one for giving out everything. You always got a card up your sleeve so spill it." Naruto asked with a smirk.

_"damnt kid even though you've only known I've been in here for short time you've already figured that one out."_ The fox says with a small chuckle

"well you did take the form of a fox the master trickster." Naruto replied with a smirk.

_"well maybe your smarter then I give you credit for."_ The fox says with a halfhearted grin "_well the thing is I was the prototype so I was never actually put into someone's head that is why I was still in my crystal form but the other extermination units after being put in someone's head faded into their mind and either took over or they just went insane. Either way they started killing every one they came into contact with saying they were potential flood threats and that is why we were scraped."_ The fox explained

"ok thanks for the insight on your back ground now tell me about this power that you ain't tellin me, I know when your holding out on me." Naruto said

_"hehe well you do know me better than I thought, well like I said the other AI's molded or took over their hosts and went insane but they were still able to activate those power's as you call them. So you should be able to activate that shit without me but I wouldn't recommend it, cause way I see it is I am working as a buffer for these powers and your sanity."_ The fox explained.

"well guess that's good but if all the other ones faded away why haven't you?" Naruto asked

"_well I guess some of me was downloaded onto this neural implant in your head when you got shocked and it became my core and that is why I can access computers and shit cause the other projects couldn't do that."_ The fox explained

"well guess that makes sense then… wait does that mean only way to get you gone is to rip out my neural implant then?" naruto asked

_"yep I can't leave unless you want some brain damage, but I don't really see how that could change much."_ The fox explained with a smirk

"well guess there goes my private life." Naruto complained as he came up to an island

"This it fox?" naruto asked as he came up to the island

"_yes go above the compound in the center of the island." _The fox told him as he flew above a circular building with an open roof

"so what this a hanger or something?" naruto asked as he started to lower down into

_"something like that." _The fox replied but naruto didn't find a bottom to land just a hole that just went down into an abyss of nothing "dude where is the bottom… wait you want me to fly underground?!" naruto stated more then asked in a shocked and a little scared tone.

_"what if it's underground? you're doing fine."_ The fox said nonchalantly

"dude this is made to fly above ground not under it, and this is my first time flying" Naruto replied nervously

_"well land on that platform over there we should of gone down far enough to go the rest of the way on foot."_ The fox said as a platform a bit further down became highlighted on the windshield

"oh yeah one more question… how do I land this thing? Hehe" naruto asked with a slight chuckle.

_"ok don't freak out just pull that lever down and flip that switch to engage the landing gear and bring it down easy ok." _ The fox said a bit nervously

"alright easy then." Naruto repeated as he pulled the lever and hit the switch

_"I have complete faith in you."_ The fox said as they came closer to landing.

"really?" naruto said with a spark of hope in his voice.

_"no not the slightest I am expecting to crash and burn this thing I am praying to every god in my data base I am wrong."_ The fox replied

"well fuck you to then." Naruto said making an upset face as he slowly brought the pelican down and landed safely

_"see total faith in you."_ The fox said to him with a reassuring tone

"fox no one likes a poser." Naruto said as he powered down the engines and grabbed his duel SMG's and walked out the back toward the door in the wall.

Naruto started moving down the dimly light hallway stopped for a second and closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them his eyes had changed to a demonic orange and had slit pupils and he could see everything as if the lights were on.

"fox I will admit these eyes you gave me are pretty fucking sweet." Naruto said as he started moving faster down the hallway.

"_see its not all bad having me in your head now is it."_ The fox replied in his head.

"yeah but once we get off this ring we need to establish some house rules if your gona be my roomie in my head." Naruto said as he slide up to the side of an open door way and peeked around it to see if it was clear

_"oh like what?" _ the fox asked

"well one stay out of my memories and thoughts." Naruto replied

_"oh but its so much fun riffeling through your old things."_ The fox replied with a devilsh grin naruto couldn't see

"seriously there is shit in there I buried and would rather keep that way but let's discuss this later I just want to get off this ring first." Naruto told him

_"ok long meaningful heart to heart talk after we get off ancient super weapon. I got it on a post-it and filed away for later."_ The fox joked as they came to another door this one leading to a giant bridge spanning a huge gorge.

Naruto started across when he noticed plasma burns and bullet holes all around it. "hmm must have been a fight when the chief and the squad came here earlier." Naruto said as he slowly worked his way across then down an elevator.

_"yeah well now we got more than just covenant to worry about unlike them."_ The fox reminded him as they stepped outside into an icy snow covered terrain

"brrrr its freezing down here." Naruto said as he shivered and deactivated his eyes

_"well you shouldn't of ripped off your sleeves or should of at least changed your shirt after we got back from that mission."_ The fox berated him as he started to jog across the snowy tundra

"well live and learn I guess." Naruto said as he found his way to a tunnel leading down and followed it in to its depths. He rounded the corner to find a massive door that he had to open. As he hit the panel to open it a small group of grunts charged out of it screaming in fear but was cut short by a quick burst of SMG fire. Then he saw what they were running from not the flood as he expected but a machine floating in the air

_"shit a sentinel take it down now before it can warn any one we are here."_ The fox orders as naruto brought up his duel SMG's and opened up on it just for his rounds to bounce off its shields.

"dude what now the damn thing is shielded." Naruto asked the fox as he jumped behind cover

_"I'm thinking the plasma pistol on over charge should take down its shields then let loose a burst from your SMG and it should take it down."_ The fox told him

"should?" naruto repeated

_"hey it's your best bet unless you got a better idea."_ The fox yelled back to him in his head.

"alright fine." Naruto said as he jumped toward the closest plasma pistol he could see grabbed it as he rolled and charged it. Then swung it up on the sentinel and let it loose.

As the plasma flew through the air naruto brought up is SMG but didn't have to fire cause the blast of the plasma bolt hitting it caused the sentinel to explode

"well that was effective." Naruto said as he walked over and picked up the rest of the plasma pistols off the ground, and headed to the door on the other side of the massive room and began to go up the tunnel to get out of the hole he was in.

After side stepping a hand full of flood, sentinels, and covies alike naruto finally managed to make his way to a giant pyramid structure built into the side of a cliff face.

"seriously what is it with this forerunners and building such massive shit are they compensating for something or what?" naruto asked the fox.

_"sorry I am not at liberty to say that file has as security level I can't even access." _The fox jokes

"so taking that as a yes then? Hehe." Naruto jokes back as he begins his way up the giant pyramid.

* * *

Naruto made it to the top just to look down and see a massive group of covenant headed up the pyramid after him

"well lets get inside and deactivate this thing or something before they can activate it." Naruto said to the fox as he ran to the panel to open the door.

_"agreed and I detect sentinals inside and sparky so get your plasma pistols ready."_ The fox replied as naruto holstered both his SMG's behind his back and pulled out two plasma pistols at the ready

"who is sparky any way." naruto asked as he moved down the hall

_"an old friend that you will meet soon enough."_ the fox said as naruto came up to the last door to the control room.

* * *

The chief had finally reached the top floor of the library through the horrors of the flood infested levels below, and was looking at the index as the monitor had called it.

"well what are you waiting for take it so we can contain this out break." Guilty spark asked as the chief looked up at him then back at the index and reached out his hand and grasped it and pulled it from its midair suspension. Just then he felt it get tugged from his hand and disappear in the same yellow light that brought him there.

"I am to take hold of the index till we arrive at the control room as per protocol." Guilty spark said to the chief. Who just looked at him and nodded then felt the same sensation as before and saw the flash of yellow light.

* * *

All of a sudden the chief was back in the control room where he had left cortana. He began to look around the room wondering why she hadn't shown herself as soon as he got there. "something wrong reclaimer?" guilty spark asked

"no, its nothing." The chief replied as he walked up to the counsel

"splendid then lets contain this outbreak." Guilty spark replied in a joyful voice as the index appeared out of thin air and the chief took it and put it into the counsel. Just then the room began to start up then died.

"odd that wasn't supposed to happen." Guilty spark said out loud

_"oh really."_ Cortana said as she appeared on the counsel

"a construct in the core? This is unacceptable." Guilty spark began to sputter out.

"_oh piss off how dare you take advantage of the chief like that…"_ cortana mocked him

"enough the both of you." The chief cut off cortana before she could go on. "cortana we need to activate this ring to take out the flood before it spreads." The chief explained

_"you don't get it do you this ring doesn't wipe out the flood it starves them by wiping out its food. All sentient life human Covenant it doesn't matter bet your new friend didn't tell you that did he_." Cortana explained.

The chief turned to guilty spark and asked "is this true?"

"well technically yes but you knew that didn't you? How could you not of? I am only following protocol." Guilty spark said trying to justify himself

_"chief I am detecting sentinels we need to leave now."_ Cortana whispered to him as he got her from the counsel and he saw two sentinels rise up from below the catwalk.

"well if you won't aid in my protocol I will just have to find another reclaimer one more willing." Guilty spark said to the chief "kill him but save his head I need the index from his construct." Guilty spark said to the sentinels that had come from below.

Just then he heard the metallic creaking of the doors opening behind him and then two green plasma bolts hit the back of his sentinels causing them to fall to the ground and explode

_"OHHHH SPAAARRRRKKKYYY I'M HOOMMMME."_ Came an unfamiliar voice. The chief looked at the entrance to see naruto in the door way duel wielding plasma pistols on over charger with what looked like an orange AI that looked like himself with a trench coat on riding on his left shoulder.

"KURAMA!? Impossible you were decommissioned." Guilty spark called out in shock as two more plasma bolts shot towards him and he vanished in a flash of yellow light.

**END CHAPTER 19**

**A/N**

Well finally done with this chapter like always please review and no flaming please I know I ain't great at writing I just want to know how everyone thinks the story its self is coming along.


	20. The Plan

**CHAPTER 20 THE PLAN**

"shit he got away, and who the hell is kurama?" naruto said as he lowered his plasma pistols looking over at the AI on his shoulder.

_"don't worry he doesn't have the index so we at least bought some time. Also kurama is my real name before I got decommissioned."_ The fox replied back.

_ "_really? Well why didn't you say that before?" naruto asked

_"well you never asked." _The fox explained

"touché." Naruto replied

"hold it right there Namikaze" the chief called over to him breaking them out of their conversation making them look up to see the chief standing at the counsel pointing his assault rifle at him.

Naruto and the fox to through their hands up "woe woe woe there chief I just saved your ass this is a hell of a way to say thanks." Naruto called over

_"You know he does got a point there." _ Cortana said inside his helmet.

"But back in the underground compound you tried to kill not only me but your whole squad, and did kill your Sargent." The chief explained

_"He did?" _cortana asked with a shocked tone

"The Yamato was infected so that was more of a mercy killing wouldn't you agree, and it did destroy me a bit for killing one of my own guys let alone my own squad mate." Naruto says with a bit of sadness in his voice as his head drops a bit.

The chief had to agree on that on "but you also tried to kill the rest of us as well. Mind explaining that one?" the chief asked

"oh that was this guy here" naruto says with a nod of his head toward the AI on his shoulder.

_"Oh you dime dropping blue falcon mother fucker."_ The fox said as he drops his hands and turns toward naruto's face on the data pad. Which makes naruto drop his hands as well and turn his head towards the hologram.

"I ain't going down for you man and that was you." Naruto began to argue.

"enough!" the chief yells as they both look over at him and realize there is still a giant wielding a gun at them.

"now hold on chief I can explain that." Naruto says pleadingly

"go on." The chief replies

"well you see this guy right took over my body and went on a rampage trying to kill everything that was flood or could become flood till I fought him in my head then grabbed a live electric line and fried his circuits a bit now he is on our side. hehe" Naruto rambled off his explanation as fast as humanly possible with a slight chuckle and halfhearted smirk after.

_"and who the hell are you? I was the only AI on the Autumn."_ Cortana said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

_ "right names kurama as sparky back there had said. But you can call me the nine tailed fox, kyuubi no kitsune, kyuubi, kitsune, or just fox."_ He said in his foxish manner

"I just go with fox." Naruto said with a grin trying to lightin up the mood.

"_Ok that explains who you are but not what you are."_ Cortana said

"_Right well I am an…."_ Just then they heard an earsplitting screech from outside the compound

"_well can we talk about this on the move I would rather not get surrounded by the flood."_ The fox said

"I agree with the fox on this one." Naruto said in a concerned voice as he turned around and headed to the door as the fox's hologram disappeared.

But the chief just stood there rifle still pointed at naruto who looked back at him when he had reached the door and realized the chief still had the rifle pointed at him.

"damn it chief we have the walking dead outside trying to eat our brains and you got the rifle on the only living person that is trying to get both of us out of here." Naruto yelled at the chief

_"kid does make a point."_ Cortana said again as the he shook his head and jogged over to the door where naruto was.

Just before the chief reached him naruto threw him the plasma pistol in his right and pulled out the SMG he had on his hip. "alright those sentinels are weak against those things if you over charge them." Naruto explained as he hit the button for the door and they mad their way out of the control room.

* * *

**:INSIDE NARUTO'S DATA PAD:**

"_well then mind explaining things now?" _cortana asked the fox

"_how are you talking to me? The kid lost his radio." _The fox asked a bit confused

"_I taped into the WIFI connection the data pad has and that is how I am talking to you now explain before I tell the chief not to trust you and kill the both of you, and this had better be good."_ Cortana threatened

"_you always this forward on a first date?"_ the fox joked and received no response _"well I always did like them feisty, hehe." _Still no response after that the fox rolled his eyes and said in a defeated and annoyed voice "_fiiiiine I will tell you."_ As he told her about what happened on proxy and how he was dormant until reach and what happened when he got most of his memory back and what he did remember from the extermination project. _"there happy? Now excuse me while I go take a rape shower I feel violated."_ The fox says with slumped shoulders

_"so your downloaded into his brain I have never heard of that before, even in the files I got in the control room."_ Cortana replies

_"ah she speaks it's a miracle."_ The fox said sarcastically "_well yes and no some of me got down loaded into his brain but my persona got implanted into his cerebral implant. So no I kind of act as a buffer for the project and his sanity."_ The fox said "_and the reason you haven't found any files on it is cause most of them were destroyed cause the project was deemed a failure and only ones who knew about it were those who worked on it as well as some monitors that were given the files. I technically don't exist."_ The fox finished explaining.

_"alright think I got a hold of it, so are you really on your side or are you trying to work a different angle to help out your monitor buddy?"_ cortana asked

"_ha me and sparky buddies he hates and despises me cause I was a failed project and his little rings were built as my replacement."_ The fox explains "_also these rings kill all sentient life so that includes this fucker I am stuck in if he dies I die and I don't want that and besides I have grown to kind of like this kid he is way more fun than my creators I had to talk to before. Anything else gorgous?"_ The fox finishes

"_No that about covers it."_ Cortana replies

"_good now do I pass your little test or are you gona have your juggernaut try to kill us?"_ the fox asks in an upset tone.

"_you pass… for now but I am still gona keep an eye on you." _Cortana replies

_"ok fine but two things one don't be trying to peek on me dureing my rape shower I am taking after these no one likes a voyeur." _The fox said which only got her to roll her eyes "_and two please don't tell anyone I am in here you know as well as I do if your research department found out about me they would swoop in and snatch this poor kid and dissect him trying to get to me and this guy has been through enough for multiple lifetimes."_ The fox said in a pleading tone

"_you realy care about him don't you?"_ cortana asked

"_yeah course I do, just don't tell him that gotta keep up my reputation. Now you ain't gonna tell anyone I am here right?_" the fox asked again

_"I will think about it ."_ cortana replied a little touched at the fox's words

_"do that and think about what you would do to protect that behemoth you call a vessel." _The fox said to her as they finished their conversation and she left the data pad.

**:EXIT THE DATA PAD:**

* * *

_"what I miss ding bat?"_ the fox asked as he reappeared on the data pad and looks around to see them at the foot of the giant pyramid leading up to the control room and a bunch of covenant bodies laying around.

"well guess who decides to finally show his ugly mug." Naruto says to the AI

_"dude you do realize I took my image after you, so your just calling yourself ugly?"_ the fox said as he was shaking his head.

"ah uh no… damn't." naruto stutters out at this realization then face palms and just shuts up.

_"well if you two are done I have a plan."_ Cortana says over the external speakers on the chiefs helmet.

"yeah we're done shoot." Naruto says to her

"_good now there are three generators in these canyons that if are destroyed the monitor will have to repair if he wants to fire off the ring, so that will buy us some time incase he finds a way to fire this thing without the index."_ Cortana explains.

"alright so destroy shit, my specialty." Naruto said with his foxish grin.

_"no how did you get here?"_ cortana asks

"I got a pelican but it's in pretty rough shape. why?" Naruto answers

_"well I need you to go secure and prep that bird to take us out of here."_ She tells him

"fine where to?" naruto asks

_"well first to where ever they brought the captain to cause we will need his neural implants, I just need to triangulate his position first, then back to the Autumn." _She explains

"alright we will head to the pelican and you take out those generators. Oh by the way do you happen to have another one of those ear radio's mine got lost when I was in that underground compound." Naruto asked the chief

_"how did you lose the first one?"_ cortana asked him in a annoyed and accusing voice

"well I had a catwalk fall on top of me." Naruto said back sarcasticly

"_yep I was there and can vouch for that one." _The fox butted in at this she just put her hand to the bridge of her noise and shook her head as the chief pulled out another head set for him

"thanks chief" says as he reloads his SMG's and heads toward the door in the side of the cliff face towards his pelican.

* * *

Back at base camp the rest of the marines and unsc personal were gathered around the center of camp looking up at their commander in the center of them all.

"we must get off of this ring if we are to survive." The commander called out "and we have a plan to do such a thing." He continued getting some confused looks. "we are going to finish our original mission and take a covenant cruiser, and then take it off of this god forsaken ring and ride it home." He finished at this he got even more confused and concered looks even some looks of absolute fear "ok I know some of you may be concered about attacking a covenant ship, its either that or let those infected things wipe us out, I would much rather go out fighting for a chance to see those I love again." He yelled out over the crowd and got a loud cheer from the crowd "alright now get to you sections and prepare for a hell of a fight cause those covy bastards won't give this thing easily." He cries to his men as they run toward there areas to get further orders

Towards the back of the crowd a small group of helljumpers were standing watching on as the commander gave his speech "well that was motivating." Asuma said after the speech

"you serious it was hard enough sneaking onto that bitch now they want us to do a full on attack this is insane." Kiba whined

"well he does have a point it's our only chance of getting out of here." Shino said in his monotone voice

"yeah I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Kiba sighed in defeat at this kakkashi walked up

"alright we are gonna be on echo four nineteen for the assault." He explained. "well at least we got foehammer for this shit." Kiba replies.

"alright lets get this done so we can warn the UNSC about this new threat." Kakkashi says as they headed off toward the ammo supply point to stock up and get ready for their assault.

* * *

Naruto had just reached the pelican and started it up as he called over the radio "he chief I got the pelican up and ready whats your ETA"

_"we found a different faster way to reach the captian we will just meet you at the Autumn." _He heard cortana call back over the radio

"what? What faster way?" naruto calls back confused _"don't worry about it just get to the Autumn and we will meet you there."_ Cortana repeated

"but…" naruto started before he looked back and say a swarm of flood headed towards his pelican "shit" he said as he lifted off and started to head out of the hole. "well guess we will just have to trust him and head to the Autumn" naruto said to the fox as he burst out of the hole and headed out over the ocean headed toward the downed Autumn.

**END CHAPTER 20**


	21. And The Horse You Rode In On

**CHAPTER 21 AND THE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON**

Naruto was flying over a barren waste land with the Pillar of Autumn off in the distance. "so how do you think we are getting out of this one?" he asked the fox

"_well lets worry about getting to the Autumn first then worry about getting off this ring."_ The fox replies

"yeah this bird has seen better days" naruto says back just then a piece of the nose rips off "what the fuck was that?!" naruto yells

"_think that was the primary buffer panel."_ The fox answers

"did the primary buffer panel just fly off my goddamn ship?" naruto yells at the fox

"_why the hell are you yelling at me for, it ain't like I can do a damn thing about it. Just get us to the damn ship" _Thefox says back in a calm but annoyed voice.

"I am trying to get us there as fast as possible in one piece." Naruto says back to him as one off the engines begins to smoke _"well you better hurry or this will begin to get interesting."_ The fox says as he checks on the pelicans stats on his hologram

"define interesting?" naruto asks

"_oh god, oh god we're all gonna die."_ The fox responds

"so a little turbulence then explode?" naruto asks with a smartass smirk as he looks over at the foxs hologram who just looks back and shrugs at him "I don't want to explode." Naruto says to him in a whiney voice.

Just then his right engine blew up "shit lost the right engine." Naruto yelled at the fox

_"stop yelling goddamnt and don't panic."_ The fox yelled back at him

"we are going to crash and your telling me not to panic this is a perfect time to panic." He yells at the fox

"_there is an open hanger right there just get us in there and we should be good"_ the fox tells him as the hanger lights up on the windshield

"ok I'll try." Naruto says as he turns the pelican toward the hanger and bursts through the open door and skids across the floor the pelican rolla sideways and crashes into the far side of the hanger. Naruto gets out of the pilots seat and grabs his SMG's and heads out the back of the pelican. "well any landing you can walk away from, right" naruto chuckles to the fox

"_give me your pilots license." _The fox says in a dizzied and shaken voice

"what license?" naruto asks back which just made the fox shake his head. "well at least we didn't panic." He says to the fox just then his head whips to the side "the fuck was that." Naruto wells as he takes cover thinking something just hit him

"_I just bitch slapped your brain cause you were being retarded. Now let's focus on a way to get the fuck off this ring._" The fox explained

"Wait you can do that?" naruto asked with a confused and shocked look on his face and the fox just remand silent shaking his head in annoyance "well that wasn't very nice." Naruto said with a huff.

Naruto started to look around the hanger and saw a single pelican that looked space worthy. He got up to it and put his hand on the counsel and the fox downloaded himself into it to check it out.

"_Well seems good should be able to get us out of here."_ The fox explained

"well that is convenient, but where the hell are we gona go? We are in the middle of nowhere." Naruto asked

"_well while I was in that terminal I found out there is a research facility on the gas giant the ring is orbiting. It may take us awhile to get there with this bird but we should be able to get there in under a week"_ the fox explains.

"Alright set the auto pilot to bring us there and then I'll go get some supplies for the trip." Naruto said as he headed out of the pelican and toward the nearest armory and supply room to get weapons, ammo, and food.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the pelican watching out the back hatch as the ground raced under them. He looked over and saw the empty seat where naruto normally occupied and felt a pain of sadness of it being empty then looked back and saw the empty seat where Yamato normally sat. Just then his mind flashed to the underground facility and naruto blowing the brains out of Yamato then him falling to the ground screaming about something in his head.

They had only been in the squad with each other for a short time but him and naruto had been closer than anyone else he could think of, he knew he lost someone he would forever consider a brother. As these thoughts were going through his head he felt a hand touch his shoulder he looked over and saw sakura staring at him through he depolarized visor. "hey you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm good" he replied as he depolarized his visor so she could see his face, then he glanced over at naruto empty seat

"Yeah I know I miss him too but there is nothing we can do for him now except get out of here. So no one else has to lose anyone else like that." She says to him which made Hinata who was right behind sakura lower her head in sadness trying to fight back the tears but failing

"Hey why the hell are you guys talking like Namikaze is dead" Kiba barks as he rips off his helmet so everyone could see his pissed off face as he glared at them. "show me a body then I may believe he is dead, but that bastard has survived more shit then any of us could possibly imagine. Besides Sasuke don't you have an ongoing bet with the chief that he will survive?" kiba yells at them

"Well that was before I seen what those things were capable of and I just don't thin…." He begins but is cut off by kiba barking out

"Well fine I bet 50 bucks that he survived and is trying to find a way off this thing." He finishes with a death stare. No one says anything and just stares at him "fine then shut up about him being dead." he barks.

Hinata had a small spur of hope that she would see the blond once more after hearing kiba's rant.

"_We got a situation here guys."_ They heard foe hammer come over the intercom as kiba put his helmet back on.

Kakashi replied over the radio "what is it foehammer?"

"_If I am reading this right we have a covenant banshee headed toward the autumn."_ She replied back

"What about it?" Kakashi asked

"_When it came on to my radar it had the chief's IFF signature on it."_ She explained which gave a shock to everyone on the bird

"Hail it and try to establish com with it, and alter our course we have to see if it really is the chief and if it is what he has planned." Kakashi said over the radio

"_Roger that."_ She replied. _"Kakashi I have established com with him and am patching him through now."_ She said

The Chief came over his radio "_Kakashi is that you?" _he heard the Spartans voice over the radio

"Yes thank god it's good to know your still alive Chief, what happened back at the pickup si…" Kakashi began but was cut off by the chief

_"No time for that we need to focus on destroying this ring." _He said

"Agreed we cannot allow these zombies to leave." Kakashi said

_"It's more than just the flood, but meet me at the Autumn and I will explain once we link up there."_ The Chief said as Kakashi was a bit confused at the word flood but figured out that he was referring to the zombies and that must be their real name.

"Roger that we are on our way." Kakashi said as the squad felt the bird turn towards the downed battle ship.

"But Kakashi what about the assault on the covenant ship?" Sasuke asked

"It was a suicidal mission just a last hope shot and we are under the chief's command not the commanders." Kakashi explained, as everyone got a sick feeling about that but deep down agreed.

* * *

Naruto had just finished loading all the food, weapons, and ammo and walked back into the armory to see if there was anything else he could salvage from inside

_"How much more do we need we got enough to hold off a small army." _The fox asked him

"One more time to see if there is anything else we can use." He said as he walked over to the armor section where he found a bunch of basic marine body armor then found the helljumper armor "alright lets see what we got" he said as he started looking through the boxes of gear.

"_Well you do need a new helmet, and shirt."_ The fox said

"Yeah but you gotta program those things and I don't have the time to do that, and as for the shirt I kinda like this look" he replied as he looks down at this sleeveless arm where his tat was, and begins looking through another box and pulled out some new forearm guards he hadn't seen before. (think about the arm guards the Anbu have but more squared off to look like halo armor) "These look interesting." He said as he glanced over them and was sizing them up to his arm

_"They seem to be hand to hand combat arm guards. Reinforced titanium but light with easier flow of movement." _The fox explained as naruto took his off and put them on

"Yeah these are nice" he says as he swings his arms around in different hand to hand moves. "lets see what else we can find while we are waiting for the Chief" he says as he moves on to some other boxes.

After a while of searching naruto had just found another knife like his that he attached to his belt and moved his other knife around so their handles were sticking out over each hip bone for easy access.

"_Hey kid I am picking up the chiefs signal just came onto the ship." _The fox told him

"Chief you there?" but he got nothing but static "damn't com never fucking works when you need it" naruto complains to himself. "Any idea where he is going?" he asks the fox

_ "Looks like the bridge." _the fox answered

"Well lets go link up with him." Naruto said as he stepped out of the armory and into which was packed with flood. "were those there when we went in?" naruto asked the fox

_"No I think we would have remembered a bunch of flood outside if they had been."_ The fox answers nonchalantly

"Well guess fun time is over time to get back to work." Naruto said as he lifted up his two SMG's

_"When the hell was fun time?" _the fox asked naruto with a confused look on his holographic face as naruto started tearing through the flood.

* * *

Foe hammer had just dropped off the hell jumpers in a landing bay and flew back out to await their call for pick up. After they were dropped off they cleared the hanger and Kakashi called the chief "chief we are on the autumn where do you want to link up_"_

_ "I am heading to the bridge we will make link up there."_ The chief calls back

"Very well we are on our way." Kakashi tells him "lets move." He tells the rest of the helljumpers and begins going out the door of the hanger as they follow.

* * *

Naruto had fought his way through flood and covenant alike and had finally made to the level the bridge was on "alright just through the chow hall and we should be there." Naruto says more to himself then anyone.

As he walks into the chow hall and sees a bunch of dead covenant bodies sprawled all over the ground "well looks like the chief has been here._"_ The naruto says to the fox

"_Nah really what was your first clue?" _The fox asked sarcastically

"Well all the dead covie's for one." Naruto answered "_that was a rhetorical question."_ The fox said annoyed

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer." Naruto said just to get on the fox's nerves

_"How do you function?"_ the fox said in a shocked tone

"I dono you're the one in my brain ain't you supposed to know that?" Naruto asked knowing it was gona piss of the fox even more

"_Your just fucking with me right please tell me you just fucking with me." _The fox pleaded

"Well you are in my head thought you could read my mind?" naruto said as he started across the room

"_Well you asked me to stay out of your thoughts so I have been trying to." _The fox replied

"Oh that is so nice of you." Naruto said as one of the side doors opened up and two hunters charged in to the room straight at naruto "Shit" he yelled as he swung his SMG's around but had to duck under the massive shield on the hunters arm and is about open up on the hunters back when he looks over his shoulder to see the other hunter taking a swing at him as he swings around to bring his arms up in a defensive block and the only thing going through his head is "_this is gona hurt."_ Just before the massive hunk of metal makes contact with his body and launches him back.

* * *

"Alright just through the chow hall and we will be at the bridge." Kakashi calls up to Sasuke on point. The helljumpers were moving at a slight jog and were about to come up on the doors to the chow hall when an orange and black streak came flying out of the doors across the hall and into the adjacent room causing them all to stop

"What the hell was that?" sakura asked

"No way was that…" Sasuke began when a blond walked out of the door

"Ok now you're gonna have a date with Vera." He said in a pissed off voice as he racked a stockless shotgun and made his way toward the doors he was just thrown from.

"NAMIKAZE!" Sasuke nearly shouted as the blond stopped to look over at the group of helljumpers in the hall way

"Sup, give me a minute I got some hunters that need an ass whoppin." Naruto said as he procceded into the chow hall and all they heard was naruto yell at the top of his lungs "hey bitches I ain't dead yet so who wants a piece?"

They just stared in disbelief at what they had just saw. Hinata couldn't believe it naruto was still alive she was overjoyed. But then they were knocked back to reality when they heard the firing of a fuel rod cannon and then a few shots from a shotgun which made them all jump into action and into the room the blond had just entered.

They found him standing over the two dead hunters reloading his shotgun with his back to them. He swung the shotgun back into its holster on his back and pulled an SMG off his left hip and another off his lower back and then turned to them and said "what's up guys."

They were just shocked at all the dead bodies strewn about the room "did you do all of this" Sasuke asked with disbelief in his voice

"That no I only took those two down." He replied gesturing to the two hunters behind him "the chief took care of the others before I got here." He explained but at the mention of the chief they all moved with haste over to the back doors leading to the bridge but found them sealed shut.

"Chief its Kakashi we have made it outside the bridge but its sealed shut.

"_Change of plans I am going to overload the Autumns engines manualy so just get to a bird and get off this ring."_ Came back over the radio

"Well lets get to the hanger for foehammer to pick us up" Kakashi said to the squad

"Hey I got a bird all prepped and ready to go it's just up a few levels." Naruto explained. Everyone just stopped and stared at him for a second

"And what do you suggest we do with that none of us know how to fly a pelican, and who do you think you are showing back up here acting all friendly and shit after killing sergeant Yamato then almost killing us the last time we saw you." Kiba yelled at him he was happy his friend was alive but he did need to explain what the hell happened

"He did save us and Yamato was infected." Sakura said remembering how the flood combat form almost killed her before he jumped on it and killed it.

"Maybe but he also held his pistol to Hinata's head right after that then went insane. I just want in explanation." Kiba said to the group

"your right I do need to explain myself but can we do it while moving I don't want the flood surrounding us." Naruto replied

At this he noticed Hinata stepping up to him with her visor depolarized with what looked like tears being held back Naruto got a feeling of guilt in his gut remembering that he did do as kiba said and had the pistol pointed at her face.

"I am sorry hina…" he began but was cut off as she lunged at him and embraced him in her arms unable to hold back the tears anymore.

"I thought you were gone forever … _sob…_ that I had lost you." She mumbled through he sobs at this he was just shocked he suspected she had a crush on him from the fox out right explaining it to him, but he didn't think it was like this.

He put an arm around her to comfort her he said "it's alright I am fine and right here." He told her at this she pulled away a bit to look up at his face and he saw the tears flowing down hers "but now we have to move before we are all lost." He said to her in a comforting voice.

At that she pulled all the way away from him and repolarized her visor to hide the look of shock and blush after the realization at what she had just done.

"Alright I will explain everything as we move to my bird ok." Naruto said

"You still haven't answered my question. How are we gona use it none of us are pilots?" kiba barked

"I can fly it. How do you think I got here?" at this revelation everyone just did the blank stare at him again. "what is it with you guys and that blank stare thing." Naruto asked

"How did… you know what I am not even gonna ask." Kiba said in defeat.

"Alright like I said explanation on the go, now… let's go." He said to the squad as he headed out of the chow hall leaving the rest of the squad with stupefied expressions behind their visors.

Sasuke shouldered his weapon and said "well let's get off this ring then." He heads out the door after naruto and the rest of the squad follow him."

* * *

The squad was moving down the hall towards the stair well leading up to the level Naruto's pelican was on.

"Alright we are moving now what is this explanation you promised. In the underground facility you said something about an AI in your head?" Kakashi asked as they moved up

"Right well this is gona be hard to explain but even harder for you to believe. But here it goes; awhile back I somehow got an ancient AI stuck in my head developed from the people who made this ring, I didn't realize it till just after Reach, after coming into contact with that forerunner object we received from noble team back on Reach." Naruto paused remembering what was left of noble sacrificing themselves to allow them to get away. "But ever since then I have had this AI stuck in my head." Naruto explained what he received was the quite expression of confusion and disbelief of his squad.

"Told you you wouldn't believe me." Naruto said

_"how bout I just show you."_ The foxes voice came out of the speakers in his data pad and into their radios in their helmets.

"who the fuck is that." Kiba called over the radio

"_My name is kurama but you guys can just call me nine tailed fox, kyubi no kitsune, kyubi, kitsune or just fox."_ The fox said as he appeared as a hologram on Naruto's shoulder.

Everyone just stared in shock at the orange hologram of the AI that looked like Naruto with a long cloak with black flames at the bottom. "Now you believe me." He asked his squad who were to speechless to answer "well lets just say this guy has been a hand full to deal with like the incident in the underground facility but he has helped me out." Naruto explained

"Like how?" Sasuke being the first to come out of the bewilderment of seeing the AI

"Well let's just say he has modified me and we don't have the time to go too far into that right now. Let's just say he was made to combat the flood and took it a bit too far but is now willing to help us and leave it at that." Naruto said as they reached the last set of stairs leading to the hanger level his pelican was on. They moved up the stair well and turned the corner "alright we are almost there." Naruto said to the squad

Just then out of the shadows of the room to his right a burst of light and a figure lunged at him. Before he could react a black blur put itself between him and it as he heard the burst of a suppressed SMG, and then he was hurled to the wall opposite the room

Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke's body on top of him clutching his helmets melted visor screaming "OH GOD IT BURNS I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

At this naruto got angry and looked up at the elite as his eyes changed from their blue to a demonic orange and became slit and a faint orange glow surrounded him.

The elite saw the eyes change and had a look of shock on his face for a moment before he swung to finish the job. But when he brought up his energy sword naruto had gotten up and launched himself at the alien and punched it in the stomach with more force than a normal human should have.

Upon contact with his fist the shields flared and vanished and his fist dug itself into the elite's stomach. The elite hunched over from the blow and spit out as the wind was knocked out of it. Naruto then brought his left hand around the back of the elites head driving it down while his knee came up into the opening in its split chin crushing its skull in.

The squad could only watch the event unfold as it only took mere seconds to occur. They saw Naruto crush the skull of the elite and toss the body to the side.

Then they looked over and saw Sasuke on the ground holding his visor at that sight Sakura yelled "SASUKE!" as she ran over to him and helped remove his helmet. To see the damage done, while she was checking on him the felt the Autumn shuddered and gave off an explosion.

"Shit what was that!?" Kiba shouted

Fox appeared on Narutos shoulder again and answered Kibas question "_that would be the shields on the engine being cracked and them beginning to overload I give it another ten minutes before this place becomes hotter than the surface of the sun."_ the fox explained nonchalantly

"Oh that's just great we have to get out of here now." Was Kibas reply

_"Agreed"_ the fox said back. Naruto walked over to Sasuke to check how bad it was he looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw his friends eyes were bleeding as she began to wrap his them

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked

"Bad he has retinal scaring and burns he may never see again." She informed him

Naruto felt like he was just punched in the gut as guilt began to set in _"why? That blade was meant for me"_ he thought to himself

"_Hey don't blame yourself focus we need to get out of here, he is still alive he still has a chance now let's move."_ He heard the fox say to him in his head

_ "Right can't worry about that now have to get them out of here."_ He told himself, there was another explosion and he began to see fires start in some of the rooms he stood up and looked at the rest of the squad

"Alright get him up we have to move." Sakura and Ino got under each of Sasuke's arms and lifted him up and they began to head toward the hanger the pelican was in.

They could now see the door to the hanger "_almost there."_ Naruto said to himself when out of nowhere a green plasma bolt flew past his head and then he heard the sound of an assault rifle and surpassed SMG fire from behind him

"We have those zombie things from before coming up behind use." He heard Kiba yell from the back

"Hey next door on the right get in there and it's the only working one in there." He said to Sakura and Ino and they along with Kakashi moved toward the door, he went back to help with the flood coming towards them.

When he reached the back he began to engage the flood and found the rest of the squad trying to hold the flood back but there was just too many for them to hold and the flood was getting closer by the second

"_Damn't we won't be able to take off fast enough with those things right on our ass like this."_ Naruto said to himself as he realized someone was going to have to slow them down while the rest got to the bird and got out of there.

"Hey I am almost dry here!" Choji yelled out then naruto heard the sound of the machine gun click on empty and the flood started moving faster toward them "fuck I am out of ammo!" Choji called out as he switched to his SMG.

"_shit I have no choice now."_ Naruto thought to himself as he realized what he was going to have to do. "_hey fox can you start the auto pilot remotely from here." _Naruto asked the fox

"_yeah I know what you're thinking and I don't like it"_ the fox complained

"_Never said you had to like it but I will get them off this ring. So can you do it or not?"_ He told the AI

_"Yes I can."_ The fox said

_"Good and also that thing you told me about earlier about removing my subconscious blocks can you do that? Cause I will need it here."_ He asked

"_Well yeah but there is the chance you may slip into madness that you will never recover from, are you sure you want to do this?"_ The fox replied in shock

Naruto looked at the squad trying to fight off the flood slowly gaining ground on them as the Autumn gave off another explosion. He then looked at Hinata and knew it was the only way and accepted it.

"_Yes I have accepted that. So get started already"_ He told the fox with a tear in his eye "_hehe it's not like I will be around long enough for it to matter any way."_ he chuckled trying to hide his remorse

"_Very well I will start taking them off."_ The fox said as he went to work

"Hey on my cue I need you to make a run for the hanger and get out of here the fox is going to activate the autopilot remotely once everyone is on." Naruto said trying to keep from choking up as he said it

"Wait what about you?" Kiba asked.

All he got back was a quite then "just get ready to move"

"NO I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Hinata shouted at him as she grabbed ahold of him from behind wrapping her arms around him.

"I've already lost you twice in the same day I won't be able to do it a third time… _sob… cause I-I I love you." _She admitted through her sobbing, hoping that if she laid it all out like that he would come with her.

He put his hand over hers and held it for a second enjoying the warm embrace of the woman he loved as well. He pulled her hand away and slipped out of her embrace to turn around and look at her.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you to and… that is why I have to do this." He said to her.

Her eyes began to widen in shock at him admitting he loved her but realizing he was going to leave her she began to protest when his hand connected with the side of her neck and she felt consciousness slip away and everything went black.

"Alright get ready." He said after knocking out Hinata and gesturing to Kurina to take her.

He handed her over to her them and turned toward the flood coming at them and felt the strength of the fox releasing the mental blocks. Then he felt pain as he dropped to a knee. "alright run, get out of here I'll cover you!" He yells with what sounded like an evil tone.

They stopped to look at their friend being consumed by a demonic orange arua and his body began to change. His hair became more wild, his eyes became demonic orange and slit with a ferial blood lust in them, his canines grew long and sharp, as well as his nails became more like claws.

After the change it no longer hurt and he felt the urge to kill everyone and thing in sight but was able to hold that urge back. He stood as the rest of the squad looked at what looked to be a demon standing in front of them. Even the flood had stopped for a moment to look at the new thing infront of them.

He stared at them for a second "don't just stand there run get off this ring and warn everyone about this new threat. NOW MOVE!" he roared at them and that gave them the kick in the ass they needed and the sprinted to hanger while he stayed there and stared at the flood that had stopped to look at this new threat.

"Well what are you waiting for come and get me." He said with a smirk as he pulled out his two knives on his lower back and got into a fighting stance with the knives in the reverse grip. At that the flood charged at him and he lunged into them swinging the blades around slicing and tearing the flood to ribbons "_just get off this ring please."_ He begged in his mind as he held back the flood for his squad.

He heard the engines of the pelican start up and it take off. He looked out a nearby window and saw the bird take off toward space. "_at least they got away."_ He thought then turned from the window and said "well lets finish this." He said as he let out a scowl and a roar and started ripping into the flood.

* * *

Kurina cared Hinata to the hanger and strapped her into one of the seats of the pelican. Just then Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Asuma ran into the pelican.

Asuma ran straight into the cockpit where Kakashi was trying to figure out how to get the pelican airborne.

"What the fuck did I just see? Namikaze just went all ferial, demonic and shit." Kiba yelled as he came in to the pelican

"I don't know but we need to leave we can't let his sacrifice go in vain." Shikamaru replied.

At the sound of sacrifice Sakura jumped up without her helmet on from checking on Sasuke and yelled "what do you mean sacrifice?" she then looked around and didn't see Naruto with them "where is Namikaze at!?" she yelled at Shikamaru.

"He said he would hold them off and went as the mutt face said all ferial, demonic and shit." He explained at the explanation of what happened she got up and ran for the back of the pelican

"I gotta go get him!" but the back door closed before she could make out the back hatch.

"_Sorry can't let you guys leave."_ The fox's voice came over the speakers in the pelican.

Everyone looked around and then his hologram came onto the counsel of the pelican.

"_Sorry but the kid wants you off this ring and asked me to make sure you do, and I intend to do so."_ The fox said as the engines started up and it began to take off.

At the motion of the pelican taking off Sakura became frantic and screaming "we can't just leave him here!"

"_Sorry but it is his choice if he doesn't hold them back they will overrun you and you won't be able to get away. He knows what he is doing, and accepts it."_ The fox explains as the bird took off from the hanger.

"Easy for you to say leaving him there while you are with us." Sakura yelled at the hologram holding back her tears.

"_What hell do you mean while I am here this is just a com link I am still stuck in the little fuckers head. I ain't getting off this damn ring either trust me I am completely against this I want to live just as much as you do but he is right we are the only ones who could hold them back long enough for you to get away and that is what he wants more than anything, to protect those he cares about the most. Well guess this is good bye then." _ The fox finishes the speech and chuckles a bit as the hologram vanishes.

The squad stared on as the hologram vanished and they moved to the back of the pelican to see what was going on. They saw the Autumn burst with flames on multiple levels and a few explosions rip out huge pieces of the Autumn. Sakura brought her hands up and cupped her nose and mouth and tears began to roll down her face as she began to cry as she thought about Naruto being stuck in that inferno.

They felt the pelican shake as it broke atmosphere just then an intense light burst through the windows as they were thrown about the pelican.

"The fuck was that." Kiba called out as he picked himself up off the floor of the pelican.

"Well guess that it's the last of that damn godforsaken ring." Kakashi says from the cockpit as he tries to figure out how to fly the pelican.

Hinata began to stir and came to and began to look around and realized she was in a pelican. She began to remember what happened. She ripped off her helmet and looked around the cabin looking for naruto.

"Where is he where is Naruto?!" she asked franticly and saw everyone's expression droop as she asked "no he can't be." She said as she ran to the back of the pelican to look out the window, and saw the remains of the halo ring and space.

Then the realization he was gone hit her like a ton of bricks. She began to cry uncontrollably as she collapsed into the seat next to the door.

Sakura looked over at her and sat next to her and put her arm around here in comfort. "It's alright. It'll be alright" she said as she as she also began to cry with her. Everyone just remained silent cause none of them had anything to say to comfort her.

Kakashi looked back in to the cabin from the cockpit seeing the depression in the room. "_good bye dear friend I will let your father know your sacrifice wasn't in vain and how you were a great man… He will be proud. Even more proud then he already is."_ Kakashi thought to himself thinking about his old commander and his squad mate's memory.

**END CHAPTER 21**


	22. Legendary Ending

**CHAPTER 22 LEGANDARY ENDING**

A/N alright I tried to change up the format I write this in so here it is.

* * *

Naruto ripped through the flood as if they were nothing, as the Autumn was being engulfed in flames. Even though he knew there was no way he would make it out he was at peace, cause he knew his friends had gotten away, even with the unrelenting blood lust pouring through his body as he felt his consciousness starting to slip.

"_Hold on kid don't lose your grip now."_ He heard the Fox call to him

"What why?" he asked the Fox

_"Cause if you black out now you will completely lose your sanity." _the Fox told him

"Thought that was the price of using this power?" Naruto asked as he ripped through another elite flood form.

"_Just the risk this is the longest I have seen anyone last while in this state just hold on to your sanity a bit longer and I will try to help you gain full control again." _The Fox told him

"What's the point we ain't getting off this ring anyway." He said in a defeated tone as he jabbed his knife through a human flood forms jaw into its brain. When he pulled it out and saw the ooze from the creature and chips in the blade then he looked to the other blade and saw it in the same condition and returned both them to their sheaths. "Well guess it's time for Vera to come out and play." He said as he reached for the shotgun on his back. But before he was able to pull it out he was blown across the hall from one of the rooms exploding next to him and slamming him against the wall.

"_Perhaps he may not be able to get off this ring but wouldn't you rather die with your humanity then a mindless monster like these things."_ The Fox said as Naruto stood up and blocked a tentacled arm trying to rip into him.

"Well you got a point there" he said as he took grabbed onto the arm and threw the flood form down the hall into another group that was running towards him. "How do I get back to normal then?" he asked as he got back into an unarmed fighting stance and looked at his clawed hands.

"_Well for one get away from these things. Looks like the hall to your right is clear, run down that way and buy me some time to see if I can figure out a way to get full control back."_ The fox told him

"Alright I am counting on you fox it's getting harder and harder to keep conscious through, and I can feel myself losing control of my body more and more every second." He said as he turned and ran down the corridor the fox told him to go down.

Naruto was running down the hall at a speed he never knew possible. He didn't know where he was running but knew if he let up he would lose his hold and be sucked into the abyss of madness forever even if forever for him was only a few more minutes. He was not going to lose his mind after holding onto it for as long as he had. After Proxy he nearly had a complete breakdown after they got him out of there. But he fought on cause he knew that he didn't he would be trampling over the sacrifices of those before him and be a disgrace to the memory of his friends he had lost who had fought to save humanity. So he wasn't going to lose his humanity in his last moments and become a monster.

Naruto rounded a corner and almost ran into an elite in silver armor wielding an energy sword, Naruto immediately ducked under its swing and slide between its legs as it tried to cleave him in two. The elite swung the blade over its head and turned around to bring the blade down onto Naruto's head. Naruto reached up and grabbed the wrist of the elite as if it was standing still and held it there as though the elite had no strength at all. Naruto felt his own strength looked up into the elites eyes only then did it see the demonic eyes staring back at it with an evil smile, and it felt fear for the first time.

As he held the arm there Naruto felt the surge of blood lust course through him again as he reached back and thrust his hand through the elites chest, shattering its shields and ripping through its chest and out its back. Naruto stared into the eyes of the elite as he watched the life drain from them and enjoyed it. He then ripped his hand back out of the elite as blood sprayed all over the place from its chest. Naruto looked at his hand and felt a wave of dizziness as he dropped to his knee as he fought to stay conscious.

"Fox you almost got me back to normal yet? I don't know how much longe…" Naruto began but was cut off by an explosion that launched him out the door behind him and into a huge open hallway multiple stories high. He laid there looking at a hole in the roof surrounded by flames staring at the blue sky "_well at least they made it away,**cough**"_ he thought as he coughed up some blood. Just then he heard the screeching of breaks and fast footsteps as he looked to his side and saw the underside of a warthog a few feet from his face.

* * *

The Chief was driving at full speed toward the hanger with the long sword. He had just watched as foehammer had been shot down and was trying to reach their last hope of getting off this ring.

_"Hurry Chief we don't have much time."_ Cortana told him as they tore down the massive hanger. He saw another corridor explode in front of him and saw a body fly from it.

"_God this _mission_ has gone so far south an entire ship and her crew destroyed."_ He thought to himself as he came up to the body that had been thrown from the corridor and recognized it as he slammed on the breaks before he runs over it.

"_What the hell are you stopping for we need to leave now."_ Cortana yells into his ear as he jumps out and runs over to the body in front of the hog. "_Oh my god he is still alive, I am reading he still have life signs."_ Cortana says in a shocked voice.

"Good then let's get him out of here." The Chief said as bent down to pick up the blondes body and saw the clawed fingers but ignored it and set him down in the passenger's seat, and strapped him in then ran back over to the driver's seat and took off again for the long sword.

"_Did you see his hands?" _Cortana asked as they took off again

"Yes, I did." The Chief replied

"_What if he is infected?" _she asked

"He doesn't look infected and you would have been able to detect that anomaly in his life signs right?" the Chief asked

"_Yes but what about that AI he has in him? It could be a threa…"_ Cortana began but was cut off by Chief

"He is under my command and I have lost enough men on this mission I won't leave him behind." The Chief told her in a voice that demanded she not argue against it.

"_Very well."_ She said knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind "_but I will have to have another talk with that AI."_ She thought to herself as he began to stir

* * *

Naruto felt something pick him up and set him down and being strapped into something. He opened his eyes a bit and realized he was in the passenger's seat of a warthog and they were moving. At this realization he shot up in the seat only to be held down by the seat belt.

"Good your awake." He heard the Spartan say to him as they ripped through the hangers.

"Yeah I am good where are we going" naruto asked as he looked around

"There is a long sword in the hanger at the end of the rest of all these hangers we are going to get on it and get out of here." The Chief explained to him as he looked over and saw the demonic orange eyes with the split pupil.

"_Chief please tell me you saw that."_ Cortana asked him.

"I did but we will worry about it after we get off this ring." He told her. she cringed at his answer not liking having to deal with the possible threat of this unknown AI and how it has effected Naruto.

"Hey Fox you still there?" Naruto asked inside his head

"_Yeah am still here."_ The Fox replied.

"How the hell did I not slip into madness thought you said if I lost consciousness I would go mad?" Naruto asked

"_Yeah you got lucky I was able to pull you out of it just before you lost consciousness. hehe"_ the Fox said with a slight chuckle

Naruto let out a sigh of relief then looked down at his hands and saw they were still clawed then looked in the rear view mirror and saw the demon eyes looking back at him "Wait but I am still in this form."

"_Well when you went into that state it changed you permanently."_ The fox explained

"You mean I will be like this for the rest of my life?" naruto asked with sorrow

"_Hey what did you expect just be happy I was able to save your mind when no one else has ever come back from that state sane."_ The fox told him "_Now focus we have to get off this ring you can sulk later."_

He knew the fox was right and looked up head and saw the path they were on just dropped off. "Ah Chief you do realize…" naruto started

"Don't worry we'll make it." The Chief answered before he could finish. Just then they reached the drop off and were flying through the air and landed in the last of the hangers with a long sword at the end of it at an open hanger door.

"_Well that's convenient."_ The Fox said in Naruto's head

"Hey I ain't gona question it." Naruto replied as they skidded to a halt cause the rest of the way was blocked by debris the hog couldn't get through. Naruto unstrapped himself from the seat and jumped out and ran through the debris and ran into a flood form on the other side. In the blink of an eye he pulled out his silenced pistol he still had on his thigh and blasted a few rounds into it _"completely forgot I had this." _He thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could to the fighter.

Naruto reached the ramp just behind the Chief and turned as he entered and began shooting the flood as they got closer before the ramp closed and he felt the ship get up and take off.

Naruto ran up to the copilots seat and sat down looking out the windows when something outside on the ground caught his eye. He looked away and shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "_I need some rest I am seeing shit." _He thought to himself because he could have sworn he saw a man and an elite hugging each other out on the ground and the elite copped a feel of the man's ass. Shortly after that they broke atmosphere.

"_Hold on!" _Cortana said as they braced and halo blew up sending shock waves that threw them around in their seats.

* * *

"Did anyone else make it?" the Chief asked Cortana

"_Nothing just dust and echo's"_ Cortana replied

"Keep searching I know my squad made it off that ring." Naruto said in a bit of a frantic voice

"_Calm down kid that is a lot of rubble out there that can interfere with the scanners."_ The Fox said as his hologram appeared on the data pad on Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright I'll calm down, I need some rest anyway." Naruto said as he got up from the copilots seat and set down the data pad on the control council and began to take off his armor.

_" We did what we had to do for earth_ _an entire covenant armada obliterated, and the flood. Halo its finished."_ Cortana said

"No I have a feeling this is only the beginning." The Chief said as he began to take off his helmet. To reveal a man who looked to be in his forties with a weathered and scared face.

"_You know he's right."_ The Fox said staring at them _"This isn't even the surface of what the forerunners left behind."_

"_Oh really then mind sharing with the rest of the class?"_ Cortana asked snidely

"_Well I am always down for a game of twenty questions."_ The Fox replied sarcastically

"Alright fox stop being a wise ass." Naruto said as he walked over to the copilot's seat and sat down.

"_Hey I got that personality from downloading shit from your brain." _The fox retorts as he turns and focuses on naruto

"Gez chief how old are you? You look old enough to be my old man." Naruto said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"_Hey don't ignore me."_ The fox yelled at the helljumper

"_Classified." _Cortana said to Naruto

"Well that is not how you play twenty questions, now is it?" naruto said with a smirk "You ask a question I answer, then I ask a question and you answer." He said with a shrug

"_Why of all the nerve you got some pretty big ba..." _Cortana began

"What questions do you have?" the Chief asked cutting off Cortana

"Actually I have only one question and one request. That's it. Then we will give you all the info you want," Naruto said with a victorious smirk. "right Fox?" he said as he looked over at the fox's hologram who gave him a scowl.

"_Fine."_ The Fox said with a defeated shrug knowing what the blond was going to request and ask, he could hack into the UNSC systems and get whatever he wanted from them when they got back

"And what is your question?" The chief asked

"Alright first my request." Naruto said.

"_And that would be?"_ Cortana asked with a cringe

"It's pretty simple I just don't want you to tell anyone at headquarters about us." Naruto says as he gestures towards himself and the Fox.

_"What?"_ Cortana says

"Simple leave the fact I have this guy in my brain housing group." Naruto explained.

"_And why is that."_ She asked with a bit of venom

"Cause I don't want to end up on some ONI lab table with them trying to figure out how me and him tick." He said with a bit of anger in his voice at the thought of it. "We need all the men we can get on the front lines I would be of more help fighting then experimented on, and I don't want them to try and recreate this. Especially after the horror stories the Fox has told me and my personal experience." Naruto explained with a bit of pleading in his voice.

"_fine I guess I can agree to that term."_ She said cause she knew he was right that ONI would want to cut him up to see how it worked and get as much information from his as they could.

At that agreement the Chief was a bit shocked that Cortana would even consider agreeing to it "Cortana?" he asked

_"The kid is right I won't deny it they would cut him up trying to figure it out and probably only get some intel from that AI. If we agree to his terms we can get even more intel with less hassle, and like he said we need as many men on the frontlines as possible and these two give one hell of a punch."_ She explained

"Alright thank god that is taken care of." Naruto said with relief.

"_But I don't know how long we will be able to keep it under wraps with those eyes and claws."_ Cortana told him, at that Naruto looked down at his clawed hands and began to rub them then looked at his reflection and saw the demonic eyes and feral looking face staring right back at him.

"_Don't worry about that I am working on fixing that as we speak."_ The fox butted in which kicked Naruto out of his depressed thoughts of his new appearance.

"Alright last question, what is your name." he asked the chief who just looked at him with a bit of shock cause no one had ever wanted to know his name.  
"Spartan 117" he replied

"No your real name I am sure you had one before you became a Spartan." Naruto asked

"_That is classified."_ Cortana told him

"Hey I like to know the names of the men I have fought alongside. Before I didn't really care so much cause you're a Spartan and I am a helljumper and we got that rivalry shit going on and we ain't supposed to like each other, but since we have just been through something no living thing should ever have to experience I just want to know who I lived through it with." Naruto explained

"_I'm sorry but it's sti…"_

"John." The Chief cut off Cortana at this she became more shocked than ever before. "My name is John."

"_Chief, why?"_ Cortana asked still shocked he would break protocol like that

"He is the first ever to ask." The Chief replied

"Well then good to meet you John." Naruto said with a smile and stuck out his hand to shack his hand, and the Chief took it and shook it. "Name's Namikaze Naruto, I am sure we will be good friends."

The chief held back a smirk at the helljumpers antics.

"Well now that is out of the way Fox give them whatever they ask for about the forerunners and whatever else they want." Naruto said to the hologram

"_But."_ The fox began

"Hey we made in agreement and I don't go back on my word. So unless you want to be experimented on by some ONI spooks give them what they want. Cause I sure as hell don't want to be on some lab table getting my brain poked at." Naruto almost yelled at the AI

"_Fine."_ He said to the ODST. Then looked over at the Chief "_what do you want to know?"_

"Ok then if you don't mind I am gona get some sleep." Naruto said as he slouched into the chair and kicked his feet up on the control counsel then let his head bob down and was sleeping within a few minutes.

**END ODST SHIPPUUDEN**

A/N alright finished with part one. Tell me how the story was and I may continue on with Halo first strike and then with Halo 2 and 3. I already know my writing is bad I tried fixing on this last chapter so just tell me how you liked the story line its self.


	23. new story

alright new story is out under the title "ODST shippuden first strike" it starts off where this one left off this one was just getting a little long. so i cut it down and will most likely do the same for when they get back to earth and where Halo 2 starts off so if you liked this one and want it to continue go to the new story


End file.
